Twewy Drabble Please!
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Okay so random starts of a small collection of JoshuaxNeku stories. Tell me random words and I might make a story up for you. One Shots each chapter, look at the title and know what my subject was :3 Yaoi, shonen ai stuff of that nature, enjoy!
1. Snow Cones

**A.N. **

Pov is Neku, so enjoy my randomness please.

-LINE-

I hold a plastic cone between my hands, the coldness making me shiver at it. Today was very hot one so far, so sitting in the shade eating snow cones would be just fine. I stare from the shadows under this tree, letting the slight wind, pull at my hair, then somebody next to me decides to ruin this peaceful moment by talking.

"Mmmm are you going to eat it, or just watch it melt Neku."

Turning my head over I slightly glare at my companion: Joshua. He is always getting on my nerves, with his eyes looking at me, but why? Today I am in charge of him sort of like a babysitter, but I get paid in coffee instead from Mr. H. Just to spend the day with Josh, and not have to spend any money? Score!

"Yeah I will, has your rainbow one mixed all together yet." I jest, nibbling my blue and pink cone. Yeah I like the flavor of bubble gum and raspberry, so screw me why don't you.

"Nope it hasn't, see." Joshua says, practically shoving it under my nose. Backing up, I feel my back come up against the tree, almost like I was being pinned by him. Wait no I am not, there so is no motive he has for all this, I think.

I hear laughing, and my eyes come back up to look into his eyes. They're purple I notice surprisingly. "Oh but Neku, I always have a superior motive when I want something that should be mine." He then tosses his snow cone, and play his hands on either side of my head. Now everything is going crazy in my mind. Whaaattttt?

Licking his lips he shuffles closer, and it seems like my body won't move...or it doesn't want to. "Oh Neku, it was funny that you can so easily be persuaded to go out with me today because of free stuff." Josh then pokes my nose. "Now why don't you be a dear, and enjoy this." And before I can mutter what he means by all this his lips are on mine.

Surprisingly, it feels...rather nice. His mouth against mine, a moist feel of another pair of lips, makes me think this isn't so bad...Then I feel his tongue rub against my lips and into my mouth. All that enjoyment? Yeah, scratch that, his tongue felt so weird against mine that, I just wanted to bit it. Of course my body seems to not be obeying me, so I just slowly try to push him away. I find this is a small victory when I get him to let go of me, even if it was because he and I couldn't breath after that length of tongue touching.

Pushing him away, I rub at my mouth, glaring murderous eyes at him. "What the hell, was that?" I yell, standing up.

Josh also stands, a smirk playing on his lips, "So are you complaining Neky? That was a very nice kiss we just had." Then he rubbed at my cheek. Jerking away, I narrow my eyes, walking past.

"You do know, you owe me another snow cone." I say, crossing my arms looking pointedly at our fallen, and slightly melting snow cones. Shouldn't I be a little more...angry though? It seems like I am letting him off the hook a bit for that stolen kiss.

"Well maybe you enjoyed it just as much as I." Joshua purrs leeching onto my arm.

"Pfft as if!" I respond, striding ahead of him, but somehow our hands are still connected. That coffee better make up for this Mr. H. But ahhh, more kisses almost like that in the future, could be...nice.

"I can make them as good as you want Neku~" Josh half sings. Dang maybe I need to shield my thoughts more from him, even if it can be funny letting him hear.

"Whatever." I snort, heading down the street clutching onto Josh's hand still. So cute, huh?

-LINE-

**A.N. **

Sorry I haven't really been in the mood to write lovely people. Everything has been...piled on me lately and I don't think my writing is very...good or well thought out. So random drabbles sound good, yes? Maybe I'll make a place for random drabbles for kingdom hearts too! Anyway hope you enjoyed and I'll try making short stories for this. Ohhhhh but would be awesome if you would tell me maybe a random word that you would like me to write about, or just a story thing that sounds good. Thank you, and have a nice one!


	2. Hair Brush

A.N.

Another drabble! Cute, now this is pov of Neku again, and slowly trying to work on my chapters better, enjoy!

-LINE-

"Why, ugh, must this always, pfft, happen to me!" I cry out, finally giving up on this charade. Looking at myself in the mirror I see a miserable orange haired boy staring back with deep blue eyes. The hair in question, that I have been trying to brush is still looking the same after the ten minutes that I've been here, freak!

"Maybe because you don't use any conditioner dear~" Josh says, coming behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders. I guess that only works because I'm sitting down in this rolly chair, but who gives a hoot.

"Sorry I would use conditioner but last time I checked, when SOMEBODY decided to sleep over uninvited, THEY used it all up!" I yell out, crossing my hands. This is all his fault that brushing my hair is so not possible!

"Oi, Neku you have the only conditioner that I want to use. It makes me smell like you." He purrs, licking my cheek slightly.

Pushing him away, I glare up at him. "Well could you fix my hair then, at least make it decent?"

"Why of course I can Nekky dear. Just keep your eyes closed or I won't help you." Josh chuckles to me, grabbing his bag. I wonder what he has stashed in there. Maybe some torture type things made for me, gulp.

"Well...fine then, I rather have you do whatever, then go outside with a rats nest on my head." And I slowly shut my eyes, letting him do anything he wants. Wow, am I really trusting him with this?

"Of course you are~" Josh half sings, patting my head.

Oh yeah I forgot you can hear my thoughts, stop it!

"Okay, just sit still then." He laughs, spinning me in the chair. When it stops, it feels like I'm still moving. Being dizzy is fun though, and that's why I love this chair.

"Fine." I say peeking my eyes open, trying to get my head on a stable level.

"Yep, just like that Neku." Then he tied something over my eyes. A blind fold really? "Why of course Neku, how would I trust you to not want to peek while I'm doing your hair?" That smirk, gawd I can hear it now.

So I just relax here, in the spiny chair letting Josh do my hair. I feel his hands lightly comb through my hair sending shivers through my body. He makes my hair feel so soft, and I can't believe he does this so easily. After a while I don't feel his hands there anymore, making me crave them some more. A little pent up cry comes up from my throat, and I barely keep it under control.

"Oh Neku, so you do like me touching you." Joshua says happily. I try to deny this, but then I feel his hands trail under my shirt.

"No-ooo don't do that!" I pant out as he takes his hands and lightly grope my nipples.

"But I know you like this." He purrs, nibbling at my ear.

"Just finish my hair already or no movies for you." I curse out, wiggling in the seat.

His hands leave me, and once again the chair is spunned and the blind fold is taken off. "Okay let's go then!" Josh says delightedly, dragging me from the chair.

I'm all woozy, but good enough to walk, not run! "Fine." I say, not thinking well enough to look back at the mirror. Oh how I wish to know why so many girls are awwwing, and taking pictures of us together.

**A.N. **

Hey anybody out there! How about one a day, or more of short one shots of JoshuaxNeku? Yes, no, or screw that give me more YAOI!

Either way, I hope you enjoyed it, and once again it would be awesome if you would tell me maybe a random word that you would like me to write about. Thank you!


	3. Pickle

**A.N.**

Lol, I love Deviant Art and the random words of my friends. Pov of Neku again, I'll try to do a Joshua one, but not right now :P Enjoy!

-LINE-

"Do you have any ketchup, oh how about you grill the sandwich and get the chips out with it?" Josh suggests, walking into the kitchen behind me.

Mmmmm..."Shut up Josh!" I practically yell out, banging the plate not so quietly on the counter.

"Well how else are you going to know what I want on my sandwich?" Joshua laughs, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm not making you a sandwich, get that through your thick head! So make your own goddamn sandwich." Then I look back into the fridge. Cheese, tomato, lettuce, everything for the vegetarian in me. Wait, where the hell is the pickles? The pickles are one of the best parts to make an awesome sandwich. Oh the crunch of biting into one, so good.

"That's not the only part of me that's thick Neku." He purrs, placing his hands around my waist leaving nothing to go unnoticed.

Calming myself, I grip his hands and get him the fuck away from me. "And stop being such a perv!" Where are those pickles, I think, opening the fridge again to root around inside.

Then Josh comes right next to me, and says. "I have a pickle Neku."

"Really?" I say practically jumping for joy.

"Yeah...in my pants." Joshua starts laughing and my face falls down. My anger level quickly rises in response.

Kicking him between the legs I stalk back to the counter slamming the fridge door along the way. "Well I bet your 'pickle' doesn't feel so good now, does it?" And I bite into my non pickle sandwich.

"Naw, I know by now you would do that to me Nekky dear. So I got a cup, for good measure." He comes walking towards me, and I shallow my bite.

"Aren't you prepared then Josh." I retort, peeling the crust from the bread. Ugh and I was eating that? Crust can be so gross.

"I have to be around you love." He smirks and I realize that while he has been walking to me, he has backed me up into the only corner possible. Shoot.

"I'm not your love anything!" I take the sandwich and place it back on the plate. Better not have any innocent bystanders be in this.

"But I do love you." He bops my nose, then looks all serious at me. "Neku, why do you hate me so?"

I'm taken for a spin then...hate him? Do I...do I hate him? Slowly uncurl the fists I didn't know I had clenched in the first place and look up slightly into his eyes. Sort of wearily too. "I don't really hate you Josh, just the way you treat me. Like do you like me, or am I just a plaything for you?"

The answer is swiftly given to me, as I feel his lips on mine. Heh to think him being flirtatious and pervy will get such great kisses? I smile slightly into the kiss, and then he takes his mouth from mine. I pop my eyes back open and really wish he would stop ruining these cute moments that I like of his.

"Does that answer your question?" Josh laughs having his hands on my hips. "Now how about that sandwich dear~"

-LINE-

**A.N.**

Oh pervy Joshua means win! And I so love sweet and mean ukey Neku. Okay so going to keep doing this, daily or more, so enjoy and please if you want drop me a word please :3


	4. Pocky

A.N.

Sorry, had to write this and so fast as well! Okay so I sort of made this from the game setting just letting you know, and so enjoy lol Also I guess this is third person cause I actually thought change it up a bit, buuuutttt I don't like it this way so hope you like it!

-LINE-

"So what exactly are the plans for today Josh." Neku mumbled through the bit of pocky he had in his mouth. Some how the addiction of pocky was just so good that most of his pocket money was going in to buy this stuff.

Hearing only the tap tap tap of Joshua's thumb on his phone, Neku got a bit angry. "Hey can you hear me." Neku growls, getting up in front with Josh with his hands on his hips about to cuss Josh out.

He falters, when seeing a weird look come over his partners eyes, a pocky stick hanging between them. With a hungry look, Josh looked up into Neku's eyes taking half of the pocky stick into his mouth. It seemed like he was going to try to get all of it, but Neku backed away quickly, breaking the stick in half.

Munching on his half of the pocky Josh resumed messing with the phone. "Well Neku, you want to go get some ramen today?" A snide grin moved the right corner of his mouth. "And then we can finish what you so bluntly started just now."

"But I-" Neku began then getting cut off by Josh's lips. The warm feel of another pair of lips made Neku purr deep in his throat wanting more. But just as suddenly as the lips were pressed to his own, they left him.

Blinking up at Josh, Neku let his hands fall, not noticing that during this time he had been holding onto Josh. He blushed looking away, digging his hands in his over sized pockets. "Yeah some ramen sounds good."

"Great." Josh said grabbing a hold of Neku's hand. "Now shut up and walk dear~"

-LINE-

Another one today? kadjfludsijf cool, now hope you enjoyed it, and I don't think I will ever write in third person again xC Review with a random word if you would so please!


	5. Scarf

A.N.

Pov is Neku, and this is during school type setting, which I hate with a passion, enjoy!

-LINE-

Why the hell am I going to school today, I should of just stayed home. Maybe I can still sneak out the window over there and-

"Good morning Neku how was your weekend?" Shiki asks trailing her pig doll behind her. Can't she see it is not a freaken cat?

I need to say something, fast! "Oh well it was boring to say the least, mostly stayed at home and did...stuff."

"What kind of stuff Neku?" She asks, then grabs for the purple scarf I have on. "Hey why are you wearing this? You do know it is like 80 degrees today. Here let me help you take it off."

"Nooo wait-" And then she whips it off and shows off my neck. I try covering my neck up but I bet she can still see them, how humiliating!

A whistling like sound comes from behind me and I turn my head back to look at who did the whistle. Oh the one who did this to my neck: Josh.

His fingers come up to my neck, and he lightly rubs at one of his 'love bites' brushing against my fingers. "I sure did a great job last night on you."

Shiki epps and looks all embarrassed. "I-iiiI didn't know Neku was the one you were talking about last night Josh!" Then she runs off in the opposite direction.

"Wait Skiki don't leave me with..." I swallow and look over at Josh. "...him."

"But oh Neku, you were moaning so nicely last night when I was kissing you like this." Then he takes my hands off my neck with his, and from behind me sucks oh so nicely at my neck.

My breath catches in my throat and my body feels like jelly. Still licking at my neck he scraps his teeth over his newest wound and then let's go. Slightly missing the feel of his lips on my neck I moan, but then I realize...he has made another one on my neck!

I slap him away, fire burning in my eyes. "Stop that! Do you know how long these things are going to last! Three days of having to cover them up, THREE!" And I cross my arms not letting him know that in fact I love when he kisses my neck and leaves these love bites on me. Sort of like showing ownership of me. Which helps with my Sho problem. I really rather not have Sho try and get close to me any more. That teacher is the hugest math geek ever, and has been trying to show me some of his 'math' skills outside of the class room. Eck!

"..." Josh looks at me blankly, and I realize that oh shyt I haven't been guarding my thoughts. I quickly try to get his mind off of this...no more blood bath please!

"So you want to come over to my place tonight again?" I whimper, leaning against him, my arms around his neck. Just don't go on a rampage with a teacher again! Mr. H was enough not another one over something so minor.

Joshua pauses in his thoughts then smirks. "Well if that is how you are trying to seduce me with, you don't have to try Nekky." He barely touches my forehead with a kiss, then turns away heading to first hour. "Oh and by the way, I'm going to escort you to math today dear, later!"

I breath a sigh of relief, then I realize something: he has my scarf! "Hey don't take my stuff from me!" And I run down the hall to jump on his back and try to take the scarf back, laughing.

-LINE-

A.N.

Hi hi hi hi! I would like to thank Book Thief101 for all the wonderful reviews, chu~

And if anybody wants to tell me a word to work with for future shorts just say it! Lol I don't care how many, I have lots of words for today, so might bombard poor bookie with fun reading! Hope you enjoyed just like I did making it!


	6. Blanket

A.N.

Neku of course who else would be the pov?

-LINE-

Bzz Bzzz Bzzzzz

"Ugh..." I groan punching the alarm clock from the wall. There's no school today, so why did I set that last night. Oh well might as well get some more sleep, I yawn turning under the blankets.

I cuddle against my pillow, wrapping my arms and legs around it, trying to get back into la la land. Mmmm it feels so warm...wait why is my body pillow warm? Snapping my eyes open, I look and see that my head is laying against somebody's chest. My fingers weave through some sliver hair, and I realize who's in bed with me.

"Joshua..." I whisper, the rage in me being sort of calm and tranquil. Is this a dream maybe...and I'm just imaging him. Yeah that's it, just a dream and then I smile.

Soft light laughs rain down into my ears making this dream so much better. "Yes Neku?"

"Since your dream you, I get to fuck with you now, right?" I say nibbling on his ear and my legs rubbing against his.

I can hear his breath catch, and his arms come around me. "What do you mean by that?" He growls, stroking me down my back and holding me closer.

"Well..." I begin saying, taking my night shirt off and attacking his button down one. "What do you think I mean?"

"I think you mean a hell of a lot but," And dream Josh takes my hands from pulling his pants down. Dang and just at the zipper too! "This is not a dream and you shouldn't be doing this unless you really want to."

...So I just almost molested Joshua? That's usually the opposite for this type of situation wait no this IS a dream I can tell.

"But we can still continue Nekky." He then takes my hands and put them above my head. My mind...still thinks this is a dream, hell he wouldn't be so compassionate to me if it wasn't.

"Of course I would love to continue Joshy." I say cloyingly. From this position, I lightly rub my knee up against his groin getting a hiss out of him. Gosh his reactions today are so different, and oh so delicious.

Just when his lips were inches away from mine, the door busts open. "Yo Phones are you ready for the-wah ahaha!" Beat yells covering his eyes.

"Beat what's wrong?" Rhyme says popping in after him. Oh gawd, the embarrassment, hits me full force. Gapping my mouth open and my cheeks burning red, I throw Josh off my bed and cover my head with the big blanket that is falling off near my feet.

"Get the fuck out everybody!" I yell through the blanket, though it does come out a bit muffled. Waiting a while I hear foot steps go out and my door shuts. Woo okay it's fine to come out now, I take the blanket, and fumble it off, sitting up while it falls off. Then I start, seeing Josh sitting on the end of my bed.

"What the fuck Josh, get out of my room." I yell pointing to the door.

"But oh Neku I would like to continue where we left off, with me above you, about to rock your world in mind blowing sex." And he laughs, knowing probably the reaction if he tried that now.

"Just get out and let me get dressed." I hiss, kicking him off and jumping out of bed. Oi, never mistake a dream and reality again, too much wrong will happen.

"Well what would dream me do though Neku?" Josh asks, walking to the door. Dream him...so he was manipulating my mind for all this?

Turning around slowly, I look at the unsuspecting victim of my rage. No I was the victim first! "Well I know what dream Neku would do now." I say sweetly, coming over to look him in the eyes. Oh don't be forgiving Neku, don't be. "And he would..." I let the statement hang for a while getting my lips closer to his. "...kick you in the shin til you couldn't walk no more." So I do just that, and kick him out of the room with his cries of pain. I lock it, sighing against the door to my room.

Jumping back on the bed I lay there, sort of wishing Beat and Rhyme hadn't barged in. Turning slightly I sniff at where Joshua had laid, smiling when I breath his cologne in. He always has such a nice implacable scent, that gives more mystery to his character. Maybe I can just write it off and doze in this bed some more. Fetching the blanket up, I don't notice my window crack open before I once again am in la la land and a person cuddle behind me, joining me there is a nice sleepy time. Even Beat's and Rhyme's bams on my door don't faze us.

-LINE-

A.N.

Another, heck yes! It would be three today, but I got lazy and made lots of cookies, sleep now!

And if anybody wants to tell me a word to work with for future shorts tell meeeeee please! Hope it was cute and funny, bai~


	7. Towel

A.N.

More? You want more like yesterday don't you, ku ku ku~ pov...hmmm Neku, duh. Okay, in this it seems that...reality once again is tested? And he doesn't know that Joshua is all pervy for him!

WARNING: Oh and mentions of rape slightly, and roofies...but Neku it is just surprise sex you didn't know you wanted!

-LINE-

Sweat pores down my chest as I bend down slightly to take a breather. Today we have the blue and red time versing for touch football and some of the dumbasses here forgot to wear shirts that represent our team colors. So now team blue is shirtless which explains a little more if you can tell.

"Yo Neku, you doing al'ight?" Beat says, huffing up next to me. Damn he is so much more fit than me. Heck you would think I was just a bag of bones and skin, if you didn't see how I ate ramen. Mmmm and that was the beat between the two teams today too, a full round of ramen free to the victor from the losers.

Getting up that is enough to make me want to play some more. "Yeah, Beat, I'm good, just needed a breather." I smile at my friend and jog after him tackling a weaker player who had the ball.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Whoo!" I yell, jumping up and down. "Beat, Beat we won against them. Free food!"

Everybody else playing goes through their antics of winning then all of us go back into the changing rooms. The smell of all the sweaty bodies, is nasty. Sniffing myself also, I almost gag. Ewww, I smell rank.

Looking over at Joshua, I walk up to him shirtless still. "Hey Josh I need to take a shower, could you lend me a towel?" Even though it pains me to ask, he is the only one I can trust in this dumb gym hour to help me. Like the other day he gave me half of his soda, though it really made me feel funny and really sleepy. He can be a great person to me, and somehow he isn't to anybody else, weird.

"Oh hey Neku sure I can, would you like me to wait up for you maybe?" Josh says handing me the towel.

"Ahhh naw, I'll just mess out on some free ramen. Food's food, right? I like making it homemade anyway." Tugging at my zipper and stuff, I step out of my cloths and push them into my locker. "Thanks Josh." I say, wrapping the towel around my waist.

Most of everybody is gone, and I slip the towel from my waist, hanging it on the hanger near the showers. Twisting the knobs, I feel the warming spray fall on my face. Cupping some of it, I rub my face of the grime, and turn around, massaging my hair of it's knots.

After a quiet, relaxing, and rather long shower I reach of the towel that Joshua lent me, and come up with empty air. My eyes wide, and I walk all around where I could of left it. "Hey this isn't funny whoever took my towel!" And my echos softly come back to me, making me angry. "Whatever, fine I don't care about going in the nude anyway...perv!" I growl out, wringing my hair out as my feet pad back to my locker.

"Oh Neku did you want this towel?" A voice behind me says and I turn slightly, then I'm pushed face first into the lockers, and a blue napkin like cloth is pasted under my nose. Having to breath I get a weird sickly sweet scent and my eyes droop down with me losing consciousnesses. "I'm going to enjoy you as long as I possibly can Neku." Somebody says and my brain shuts down.

~A Few Hours Later, Or Was It?~

Jerking from my bed I hiss in pain. Loud thunder rumbles the roof and I almost fall out of bed. Damn I always have the weirdest dreams when it rains like this. Stretching every part of me, I get my breath caught with pain in my lower back. What the hell, I think rubbing down my back and I realize I'm naked. And then I find a smear of something wet and sticky near my ass. I start...WHAT THE HELL!

-LINE-

A.N.

Mmmmm wow, what the h e double hockey sticks went through my mind?

Words would be loved and I have Joshua Cookies for reviews. WARNING these are some cookies that Josh uses for Neku, hope you enjoyed! And random words, pile them on!


	8. Cell Phone

AN

Okay antsy sort of, it made me sad at least, ehhh oh well, getting some Sho in my fanfics, win! Slight sexy stuff mentioned also. And pov Neku, enjoy.

-LINE-

I snap open my phone, just itching to text or call him. Remembering the last thing he said to me...I just can't believe it. After all that we have gone though, all that we felt, he couldn't mean that...right? Just because I can't be open with my feelings, (like he apparently can) doesn't mean I don't feel. I want to...I want to love him but I don't and I guess that's why Sho ended it like he did.

Looking out the window I see the sun setting, and maybe it will rain tonight. So grabbing my blue hoodie, and I start to walk out the door, carrying my orange cell phone just in case, maybe...hoping for something.

I shut the noise around me, with my head phones blasting my music up high, drifting with the beat.

-LINE-

Why did he do this? Tears peek out of the corners of my eyes and I sit down next to the Hachi statue. Burying my face in my hands I just sit and let my emotions run free. If only I was like this when he was around but I'm glad that it is over, before it got too far into the relationship. Some touches and pecks, but nothing farther than that. Hearing some footsteps on the stone walk way, I peek though my fingers and notice somebody coming near. Lifting my head up I see that it is Joshua from school.

"Neku." He says just with in ear shoot, sort of startled seeing me here in the dim street light.

"Yeah?" I say back, hating how my voice cracks from my crying before.

"What's the matter?" And he sits down next to me, his bags making crumbling sounds as he puts them down. Reaching out he takes me closer against his shoulder in a rather comforting manor.

Looking sort of up at him, I wonder why he wants to know. Why he would probably even care. Sighing, I decided I might as well talk to somebody or I'll be in this depression like bubble for a long time. "My boyfriend just broke up with me." I say bluntly, liking the sound of it even more. Not being with Sho...seems a little better talking it out with somebody.

"So you're single now?" Josh asks, scooting his hands closer to me, in a hug it seems.

Ruffling my hair back from my forehead, I lightly smile trying to sit up. "Yeah, I guess I am." And instead of tears this time, I'm all smiles. I like how Joshua is making me feel right now, so nice.

"That's good, that means," Josh smiles widely. "I don't have to try and get you out of loving your boyfriend and into me with potions anymore." He chuckles, grabbing and holding my hands closer, pulling me on top of his lap.

"I guess so." I say, still on my happy high, by passing all the words he said. They hit me then, and I look over at Josh. "W-w-wwait what?"

Joshua starts to lick his lips, his face all that I'm seeing right now, and I blush. His fingers dip slightly into the waist band of my jeans and he seductively whispers closer to my ear. "I've been wanting in these pants ever since I found out you were gay like me." He licks my ear, and rubs his face against my hair. "And you know what, your hair is so brilliant, and soft that sometimes I just want to take you away forever and have you all for myself."

My body seems paralyzed; I'm actually letting him do this? I gasp out a breath of air as I feel his hand travel more into my pants, and touch my growing erection. Hell he even has me turned on by this weird shyt. "Hummm...N-not here please."

In response Josh quickly picks me up and over his shoulder. "Sure thing if that means something is for sure happening here." He says as he gropes at my ass, walking in the opposite direction I had first seen him coming from. He lifts his plastic bags and goes with me.

"Hah..." I say, my breath escaping me. "I would like that I think so too. But I'm probably just suffering from being on the rebound right now."

Joshua stops walking and runs his arms around my stomach to my back. "If I can have a taste of you, I will never let you go Neku. I will love you and shower you with gifts that you will never think of another man but me again."

As he continues to walk, my phone vibrates in my pocket. The smooth run in Josh's walking slightly goes uneven as I pull my phone out. It's Sho calling, I muse looking at the screen.

Still looking at it I smirk and toss it at the passing fountain. A pleasing slash is heard and I smile as it dies. I've got a better idea on what the future may be, and it's not with him. Sighing I wrap my arms together, as Josh carries me off probably to his place for more pleasure and fun.

-LINE-

A.N.

Did ya miss me? Sorry I don't think I can make up for so much time lost on my fun vacation. So I'll try my best and fastest peeps :3


	9. Bath House

A.N.

Okay don't read if you don't want to, this is dipping in the deep end of the pool for yaoi for me. Seriously I'm trying to make good sex scenes but it's like playing chicken for me. And I always jump out of the way. I tried so enjoy my sweets!

-LINE-

Hoisting the bail against my right hip, I look with a frown at the screen doors marking the entrance for the public bath house. Oh well since the plumbing in my place has become so unmanageable I might as well come here. I don't want to start getting all smelly especially with my work place having so much ideals with lifting and sweating. I really don't want to smell rank, and when I heard about this place only 3 or so blocks away, I just had to try it. Better now than later I suppose.

Opening the black out door, I pause seeing how bare the insides look. Some tired old men and a few other guys of different ages, stand littering a few of the lockers and not much talk is being said in between. So at least this isn't a unisex bath house, I muse. A couple eyes peek over at me and return to what they were doing a moment later. I brush my bangs from my head and go over to the counter to pay for my time here.

"Hello?" I question, lightly ringing the bell for service. It takes a while then through these curtains a silvery head pops out and looks at me. A smile climbs across his face and he emerges from the depths of possibly the back room.

"Hi, and welcome to 7 Days body bath house." He says, coming up to the counter on the other side. "What can I help you with today?"

I'm taking aback by him, he seems so abnormal...are his eyes purple. His aura is so...rainbowy, and that smirk...it makes him so sexy.

I can just hear my mother Shiki now; No get those thoughts out of your mind Neku, not another boy infatuation please, I'll be so disappointed. Clearing my throat I avert my blue eyes away trying not to look at him and blush too. "Yeah I was wondering on the pricing for using your showers are here."

"Well we normally have this package deal of 1,600 yen for a month if that sounds appealing to you." And he leans on the counter, pushing a flier towards me winking.

Grabbing it, I look over it trying not to let a blush come over again, and frown at his lie. "It says 2,000 yen for a month though on here." I look blankly over at his widening smile. I don't think I like the looks of this either.

"Yeah, but it will be so nice looking at your wet body, that I just have to give you a discount sweetie." Then he winks, going to ring me up. "So you want to try this place out? First time's free."

Finally a blush comes over my face, then I try to oppose it with some anger though I can't really feel like I mean it, for some reason. "I'm not going to be some sick joke for you. Heck there better not be any perverted camera's in this place either, cause I'm not some eye candy!" I take the customer fill out card from his hand, fill it out, and place the money on top for him.

I walk away, turning to bust open a locker, looking back at him after I open it. "And my name's Neku Sakuraba, so don't call me any weird pet names." Taking the towel I wrap it around my waist and start to undress. His eyes seem glued to me. Keeping my eyes away from him, I continue to undress, feeling his stare all over me.

Finished with my clothing I walk through the curtain over here to take a nice relaxing day filled with water finally. That or I just really enjoyed looking at that cashier guy.

-LINE-

This place is so bizarre! It seems that I have traveled back to a past time in Japan. Water cascades down some parts of the walls, joining into a big tub of steamy water that other people have decided to enjoy. I walk past everything to explore the rest of the place, thinking that this is pretty sweet place. Suddenly I stop, and hide behind a corner as my heart starts to thud. The guy with the silvery hair is coming through apparently to take a gander and enjoy the water's too.

Shaking my head, I try to repel him from my head, I'm not going to try and get him; it would be a waste of time to even try. Sighing I duck through the door marked for showers and juggle my bin a little in my arms. Rooting through I find my shampoo and soap, and everything I need to be cleaner. Looking around the room I see nobody else is in here so I choose a rather nice shower, out of the way, and put my bin down close to the water for easy access. Turning the hot water setting, I whip my towel off and set it aside to stay dry. Once the water hits me I'm a goner. It feels so nice to have it running on me, oh gawd.

"Mmmmm." I hiss out, massaging my scalp with the water, and I pause. Gosh did I just moan out loud because of it? Continuing I try and not waste the water and make the most of it with my sponge lathering it with soap. Some how I don't hear the sound of the door opening as I squeeze the excess water out and move it over my chest. I'm in my own little bubble of pleasure and my eyes close, catching water on the eyelashes.

They pop back open though, when I feel somebody behind me and take the sponge out of my hands. "Wahhh." I stumble out, looking behind me, seeing the purple eyed boy with me.

"Oh hi there, you don't mind if I join you, don't you? I'll even get your back for you if you want." Then he moves it around it tight little circle like caresses on my back. Trying not to shiver at his almost touch I turn back to the water and wash my front off.

"Sure if you want to, but there are plenty of showers in here as you might see." And I hide my face under the shower trying not to look at his naked body. This is such a turn on, him behind me, the shower hitting me, and the feel of him almost touching me so nice.

"No problem for me." He chooes, lightly scratching his fingers down my back and down to my butt massaging the cheeks of them.

I start, jumping slightly, turning around in the shower to face him. "What the hell are you doing?" I half yell then I'm pressed against the back of the shower, and his body is all over mine. He holds me captive there as the water falls on us.

"I saw how you were looking at me out there. The lust you must feel for me dear~" His lips come closer mere inches apart from mine and I heat up, mostly in some rather embarrassing places, but it feels so good. "And I realized from your shy movements that I wanted you, and that yes...you are some nice eye candy as you were saying before, hehe." Lips come closer to mine and I hold my breath. Instead of taking my lips for himself though, I surprise myself and him by attacking his.

My arms come sneak around his neck and I hear a moan escape from our lips. I don't know if it was his or mine, but I like the sound of it. Our tongues dance together in the space between and then he rocks his body hard against mine to feel his nice hard erection rub against my own. I cough, jerking him away as he tries to play tonsil hockey with me.

Choking on my own breath, I lean on him trying to calm my mind and hopefully my body as well. "Isn't this going a bit fast?" I say, hating how needy and wantoning my voice sounds. Then I mew as he cradles my hips up against his.

"Maybe, but you're liking it aren't you?" Then he turns me around to face the wall. His fingers dip down and around my dick, and as I moan headily, I feel him press his own behind me.

A short intake of my breath is heard, then I'm melting in his arms. Long wet fingers wrap around my dick and slowly move up and down along my length...

Then it all stops and open my eyes all around me. Nobody else is in the room, and I get weirded out. My eyes widen and I quickly finish my shower. Running out of the room slightly, I don't see many people in here like before and I'm wondering what time it is.

I whisk on by the counter and a different boy is working this time, so obviously bored. What the heck happened with that purple eyed guy? I take a gander at my locker from before and narrow my eyes these are not my clothes. The shirt is almost a skirt on me and I have to roll it up to move in it. Now the shorts...are like super short and seem to what hug my body so differently.

Covering my eyes I sigh, and just put them on to leave here decent. Then as I unfold them and a slip of paper falls out of them and I bend over to get it. My towel falls off though and I rush to throw the shorts on instead. Breathing a sigh of relief I pick the paper up and find it all folded up.

~ Hey there Nekky-~

And I want to just crumple it up now, but I don't and keep reading.

~Sorry I left you like that, I had to go fix something downstairs. And you were all hot and bothered for me. It was so wrong of me I know, and I want to continue that maybe later, perhaps? Also I don't want you coming here for showers anymore because I realized I don't want any body else to see your nice...wet...body but me. So you should take showers at my place from now on and maybe move in with me. Or not, we'll discuss that later, but call me up some time like 5 minutes and come have dinner with me, and maybe a show. I know it is quite a show for me looking at what you're wearing right now mmmmm. Don't worry I have your clothes with me, just wanted to have the smell of you with me. Later!~

...I'm flabbergasted at the note, and I peek down to the bottom. It is signed with a phone number and his name probably, Joshua Kiryu. Throwing the piece of paper on the floor I grab my bin and leave. If he wants me, then he needs to be face to face with me and say that shyt. Besides I don't have a cell phone anymore.

A.N.

Oh boy! Okay first thing off I would like to say thank you to Book Thief101 and DemyxFangirl on the reviews mew~ I have more coming but it might take a while thanks, and random words always wanted!


	10. Snow

A.N.

I want them to be like cute little kids in this, but still naive Neku :3

And then some how it progressed into a sad fic but it got cute in the end!

-LINE-

I peek out the window and smile my gape tooth smile. Just last week I lost another tooth and the tooth fairy still hasn't given me any money. Maybe it's because she can't find me because I have no parents. Looking back at the window I see it finally happening; more snow is falling and it looks like a place of wonder and pretty white things.

"Hey Josh let's go play in the snow!" I yelp, jumping down and over to my best friend Joshua. He is my only friend in this place and we have been living here since he was 2 and I was 1. Gosh, it's been 8 years already then? Score my math skills are working.

Josh remains quiet, reading his book, flipping it every few minutes. He wants to become a lawyer or something and get us out of this place. I don't know why it is a pretty nice place and they let us do whatever we want like place house. It's also funny when Josh insists that I'm his wife when we play. He even made me a promise ring to make sure I'm his, you see. It is this piece of silver string with a curled matching earring to his. Except his string is orange...pffft.

"Josh," I say poking him. "Let's go play out in the sno-ooooww!" And I start dragging at his hand-me-down blue sweater. Barely I see a smile turn up the corners of his face and he looks up at me. Oh so barely but not a smile.

"Okay Neku let me just book mark this page."

"Yea~" I yell, running off to get my shoes. Popping my small feet in them though I feel another hole in them. That's not so good. I rush over to the closet then and take out Joshua's and mine coats. They are so fuzzy and big I could just sleep on them all day, mmmm.

My coat is taken from me then and held out for my arms to go through. A blinding smile sprays my face and I push my arms into the sleeves. "Thanks Josh, you didn't have to!"

"It was my pleasure Nekky." Josh says, pulling his own on. His shoes come next and all that is left is the last pair of gloves. It's so moronic of me, I left my only pair of gloves outside a couple days ago and now the snow has them hostage.

I blush as Josh starts to put them on my hands. "No Josh, you'll get cold, and you need to use your hands more than me!" I say shoving them at him.

"If I'm going to be a good husband for you Neku, I have to always put you first so put them on." Once again he tries to put them back on me.

"How about we each wear only one and hold our hands together to stay warm." I muse, pushing one of them at Josh.

"Okay dear whatever you say." Josh finally agreed, pulling it on.

"Kay then I say let's go outside now." And I giggle a bit opening the door to this house. A light nip of Jack Frost hits me and I laugh in delight. I bound ahead of Josh and roll into the snowy hills. One of the mounds trip me but I blow it off and lay down moving my arms back and forth.

I see a shadow come over my face and I look up at Josh. "Well what are you making me here Neku?"

"A snow angel!" And I sit up to look at my master piece, awesome.

Looking over at Joshua I see one of his rare smiles come over his face. "Well you are already an angel." He says, picking me up and hugging me.

How I wish that it could of stayed like this forever...

A few days later Josh got adopted, and within that time I never really ever saw him again. I think I had disappointed him in some way, and he never wanted me. Oh well...I guess it's better for him in the long run not to be with me in the first place.

When I finally was 18 I got out of there and into a nice job and I'm able to work my way and get through this life of mine better. That happy kid doesn't exist here anymore, a hard shell has gone up around him. Sighing I take my uniform off for today and put on my coat. A guilty pleasure of mine are my headphones that I brought a couple weeks ago. I don't have any music to listen with it yet though.

Walking down the snow covered sidewalk I look down making sure that I don't slip and fall on some ice. I'm jolted into some random person though and my headphones slip off and his cell phone out of his hands. Grumbling I reach out for my headphones, but it is too far away so I compensate for getting his cell phone for him.

"Here." I say, standing up, and holding my left hand out with his phone for him.

"Thanks, sorry that I ran into you." He says giving me my headphones in my other hand.

"Of course." Then I push them back over my head. I blink my eyes back open and see that the guy is still there. "Yes?" I ask, pushing my hands back in my pockets to get warm.

A troubled look comes over his face and he looks over mine, making me feel a little creeped out. "Your ring..." He says pointing. "Where did you get it?"

I pull out my left hand again and look at the ring he is talking about. "It's just a promise ring from when I was young that I made with my best friend to marry him." I laugh cuddling it. "It's kind of old and seems to want to fall apart all the time but I want to meet with him again, if only." Tears pick at my eyes. "So yeah, later then." And I side step the stranger.

Why did he have to bring up those memories? I don't want them to start turning sad.

"Wait." A voice calls and a body is pressed up against me in a hug. "Neku, oh Neku I can't believe that you're here."

I stop in my tracks and turn in the snow to face him. "Josh?" I cry out and tears fall down both sides of my cheeks. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Neku, see?" And he shows me his matching ring.

"Oh shyt." I mumble, and close my eyes as I enjoy this reunion. Light feathery kisses go over my face and I smile like I used to. A nice smile just for him.

We walk to his place, talking about each other about what has happened to each other and other things. And now that we have 'run into' each other again, I don't think he is going to let go of me anytime soon. Mostly because it seems he doesn't ever want to let go of my hand either...and the snow falls on our heads like it did all those years ago.

-LINE-

A.N.

Whoop, more of my notes edited, maybe I can catch up some more today :3

Any words of randomness, I love them to no end~


	11. Box

A.N.

...ha. Okay so messing with the things that the characters are. Not really...'too' yaoi but Neku is a cuteeeee neko and Joshua is his owner, enjoy!

-LINE-

What is this thing, I wonder walking all around it. Is it so high that my front paws can't climb and touch the top. And I've tied mind you. Swishing my tail, I sort of pity the poor thing whatever it might be. Why?...Because I'm going to pounce on it!

"mmpfff." I cry out falling through the top of it and landing safely inside. There are soft blankets and pillows in here, perfect place to nap, I say. Curling up I just so happen to do that not realizing that I don't know how to get out of here.

Hours pass and I'm fresh out of ideas. I start crying out hoping somebody will come get me out of this place.

"Oh Neku." A voice above me says, and I stop crying and look up. It's Joshua my master, he's come to save me! "Did you like your new box house darling? Maybe I should of taken the top out, but you like the dark don't you Nekky?"

I yowl my agreement and paw up to him to pick me up. He does, and I cuddle in his arms so warm. So that was a box? That weird thing I was trapped in?

Purrs start to travel up my throat as he pets my ears. "You are the cutest kitty ever Neku. If only you were human like me though." He says, laying down on the couch to watch tv with me. A few minutes later he falls asleep and I prick my ears up. If only he knew.

Stretching my feline body I hop down and sit by his head, searching in his face, for a hint of what he might be dreaming. A musical ding from the clock and I see that it is midnight. Smiling a toothy grin I feel the change happening again.

I look at my paws then I shut my eyes for a moment and then they are hands like his. Giggling I jump a little. My human voice always scares me. I've been noticing ever since I saw that poor fairy, and rescued her from that dog, that I can turn into a human at night! She let me have a small wish for helping her, and this is what I got. As soon as Shiki let me have my wish, she told me that it wouldn't work forever that I should enjoy it while I can, being human that is.

Her magic isn't the best but I'm able to touch him and be human like him. Well except for the cat ears and tail. Crawling to him, I sit on the back of my legs and lay my hands on my arms that are on the sofa, watching him sleep like before. I don't want to wake him, but I want to share his life with mine like this. Yawning, I rest my head on my arm farther down. I still always feel so sleepy, even if I'm not in my small cat body anymore.

Just a few minutes, hmmmpff, of sleeping I reconcile myself, and then I conk out. I wake back up, and lifting my head up I realize something, nooooooo, I'm a cat again! I cry out with some short howls and I think I might of woken Joshua back up.

"Neku, you okay?" He yawns, stretching some. "Oh come here cutie." Josh says smile, opening his arms for me. Gladly I jump into his arms and cuddle him. Oh well there is always tomorrow maybe, and I sigh in content, purring in Josh's arms sleeping with him some more.

-LINE-

A.N.

*sniffles* oh Neku if you only knew that kissing Josh as a human would make you his forever!

Oh well maybe another time, thanks :3 And wow! I flipping have some many reviews on my stuff it's surreal! Thank you Book Thief101 for every review, and the awesome words! I'm thinking of trying to finish my note book translate and tackling some of your words today :D

And anon...derp whipped cream will be so awesome to make with my other word ice cream that I want to do!

Bai Bai for now sweeties, and I'm always open for new ideas and words! Though Bookies' is going to take me a while to do he he.


	12. Panties

A.N.

...yes nose bleed over the cross dressers...please! Joshy isn't really thinking of getting into Neku's pants really, derp, but trying to put him into a skirt instead mwah hahahahahahaha! Enjoy :3

-LINE-

Today Shiki and I went to the bloody local mall. "Umpf!" I call out, thumping on my bed spraying out the bags I had been carrying. Shopping is one of the worst things ever. But Shiki had said there would be a tin pin tournament there today.

Oh how easily lured was I to go with her. I didn't even notice her stopping in almost every store to look at the goodies they had. It seemed like she was mostly coming here for me today so I went with her whims, and now I regret it so much. There was NO tournament there, and all we did was shop around for clothes. At the time I didn't even notice her getting me to try on clothes let alone buying them.

But...when I saw her trying on some girl clothes...I just got so envious and wanted to try them on too. Shyt no I can't think of those kinds of thoughts. Damn dating Josh has made me soften and more crazy for clothes and buying it seems. Scrunching my eyes together I sigh and roll over to check out what Shiki had got me today.

I open the bag and then do a mental break down, with a oh my gawd facial expression with it. I've got the wrong fucking bag!

Lifting some of the contents out, I see cute blouses, skirts, and...undergarments too. Jumping slightly I look all throw back and I even find some jewelry littering towards the bottom of the bag. Gasping a big gulp I dump it out and check out what is with in this. I know I shouldn't but I just can't stop myself from doing this!

Assembling it all out, I smile at it, and sort of squeal at wonders in front of me. Before I know it though, I see a matching set of some lacy panties and bra. Curling my hands around the straps, I lift it up to my thin chest and side glance at the full length mirror. I pout not really seeing the image very well...then I think of something. Of course I can just wash the clothes after and tell Shiki that our bags must of gotten mixed up. Jumping up, I strip of all my clothes and shimmy into the panties and bra.

Giggles come out at my mischievous manor, and I turn back to the mirror. I reach out to it, and wonder, hell is that me? I sort of look...cute and they fit me rather well. Blushing I twirl around to look at myself, then quickly stumble to a stop, seeing somebody watching from the doorway.

"Oh..." I stumble out, backing up slightly, then I feel closet against my back. "Ho-oww long you've been there Josh?"

Smiling he steps through the door way and straight up to me. "Long enough to know you like cross dressing don't you?" And he places his hands on either side of my head.

I point at my face and give him a pouty who me face? "Oh Josh I'm not cross dressing, just trying on some things...for you." I come up with trying to weasel my way out of this situation. Yes I so do like cross dressing so much, I just don't want him to know it.

"Really Neku?" Josh chuckles, taking my hand into his to lightly kiss it.

"Yup." I say with a nod, curling my hand into his. He always smells so nice.

"Okay Neku, if you insist, but," And he walks over to the bed picking up a shiny blue side skirt in his hands. "Then you wouldn't care if put this on you, would you?"

Frowning my heart skips just itching to put it on. "Oh haha Josh but no that is not going on me." Oh I hate to hide what I want from him. Lying sucks.

"But I want to see you in some cute girl clothing." He practically purrs, jumping me onto the bed holding me down. "Now be a good boy and don't struggle to much for me."

I remain almost all the way frozen as I feel Joshua above me. At some point I just want him to start taking the cloths off of me instead of putting them on me. "There." He says, getting off of me. "Shiki really has good taste for things to go on you."

Sitting up, I epp, looking at the mirror again. I look like a little girl!

"Come on Neku." Josh calls, shoving his wallet into the tiny shorts that he apparently just put on in my daze. And the pink top as well? "We still need to go shopping it seems, 'cause she didn't buy you any make up now did she?" A laugh comes softly from his mouth, and he grabs my hand heading out the door.

A breeze comes around me trying to lift my skirt up. "Wait Josh, who said I wanted to cross dress anymore than this?" I yell dragging the heels of the small ballerina like shoes into the ground.

"Hehe, Neku, you just have the figure to pull it off like me."

-LINE-

Wow...you guys love to give me so many words! I would say keep them coming but they are making me a bit over whelmed, and I now have over 28 words on request, and like 3 more in my notebook to write down. I would like to say thanks to all you wonderful people who are reading this, and more so to the people who are writing reviews for me. *sniffles* can we all go have a tea party together with zombie cupcakes?

And I caught this before I posted the last chapie before the weekend T.T (don't worry there are three in the works, named car, wedding, and purple.) Wink wink Bookie, you really like going crazy with the words don't you? I'll go as fast as I can, but you are being limited to two per review until farther notice okay? Thank you so much! *holds the neko Neku in my arms petting him* Yes he is so cute you want him very much? ku ku ku...

Oh and DemyxFangirl I like those words very much I'll try working on them soon! But I already have one for the word Pocky, opps...actually I have now 12 words taken care of and lots more coming! Bai Bai all and I'll start answering like this if you don't mind.


	13. Purple

A.N.

Blah brain not working and I need food. *calls up some aliens for pizza* pov neku and he is...oh gammit I don't know what my head is doing sorry! And I guess I'll try going with the story line of the game but I'm switching it up, and think that it is after the end and composer Josh and Neku is his conductor. And yea, tehe.

-LINE-

What the glob is this? It looks like a bowl of watery something that is all clear.

"Neku don't you like it?" Joshua asks, coming behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders. My eye starts twitching as he touches me. Personal bubble, hello!

"Umm..." I say, looking back down at it. "What exactly is IT Josh?"

He then laughs at me, going over to sit at his own seat across from me. "Well you see I'm trying to make some new...flavors Nekky dear." Then he smiles like the cheshire cat, and I so want to slap him.

A sigh comes out of my lips and I grab the spoon that he has provided me with. "So...what is it?" And I poke at it, getting a jiggly reaction like that of jello. This is scaring me a little.

"Today I've made something I'm really proud of." I raise my eyebrow, waiting for him to tell me more. "It's in essence every food that is the color purple. And to show you that it is in deed not poisonous, I'll eat some too."

I watch as he reaches across the table to dip his finger into it then lick it up with his tongue. My heart starts thumping hard in my chest but I try to calm it down. No way am I ever letting him know that he is sexy in any way nor the way I sometimes like the look of him with out a shirt. How about without pants sometime?

Looking away from him I stare at the jelloy thing and give in. I'm just a little test monkey to him aren't I? Scooping it up, I watch his smirking eyes, and put it in my mouth a little hesitantly. A huge amount of different things come out on my tongue and I close my eyes trying to place what it is. Sort of flowery, no wait like berries, even some different herbs. Before I know it, it's all gone. Opening my eyes back open I see a very satisfied Josh standing right next to me.

"So did you enjoy that Neku?" He asks, taking the empty bowl from me. "Maybe I'll start trying things like that in the future too. But I mostly wanted to do Purple for today...the color purple is most tied down with helping with hormones and calming people." I start, looking at Josh's figure going into the kitchen. "Now what was that thought, of you were thinking of me being...'sexy' dear?"

-LINE-

A.N.

xD You wanted more didn't you? I did too, but then...it seemed the most funny ending right here!

For you Book Thief101 ! Sorry I had to limit you, or I would never get done with all the wonderful words annnny time soon! I did a small research on foods with the color purple and there are like so many! You probably wanted something about eye colors, but this seems cool yes :3

And yes...imprinting is nice, and Neku should get him a player pin already but he always loses them some how...?

In the future I'm thinking of making some song fics sort of. Like I'll see what pops from my yaoi mind, when listening to some songs inspired by the words. Like lollipop...framing hanley song! And skater makes me think of skater boy...opps. Later! And I made a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies for all of you, want some?


	14. Cake

A.N.

I can write whatever I want...so yaoi, is what I want please T.T Pov Neku, setting in a bake shop, don't worry you'll...see what happens, ku ku ku ku.

-LINE-

I have one of the best jobs in the world. Well at least to me it is. And don't go crazy saying it is a girly job for a guy just yet. I'm gay okay? I don't like chicks and all that jazz, I think going with a dude is much better for me. Even if I've never been in a very...'stable' relationship ever. I fine being who I am, doing the things that I love being...alone?

And so being a baker has been one of the best things that ever happened to me. I get to be around sweets all day long, my friends here are nice, and I get to meet new people everyday. It smells wonderful here too awwww.

"Hey Neku!" I hear Shiki calling from the front. "Can you take over for a while? I need a break from being up here please."

I stop my icing piece and cover it for freshness. A smile plays on my lips. "Yeah, sure thing Shiki." I call back, walking through the swing doors. "Go take a break I can manage this popsicle stand."

"Thanks!" She says, going through the doors I just came out of, and probably relaxing or something.

Shiki is funny. Well there is also Rhyme, and Eri who work here too, but since we are such a small bakery we don't get a lot of business. Taking my sketch book out, I start drawing, trying to come up with some new window cakes for the store front, when I hear the bell ring. Looking up I see a customer and quickly put my book to the side.

"Hello, welcome to Lovely Days. I'm Neku, what can I do for you today?" I say all cheerfully looking at the new customer. He seems like a ceo or something in his fancy schmancy suit, and his hair seems so silvery when it catches the sun and shines. Shyt, be professional Neku and smile dammit.

"Well hello there, what you could do for me today is come and have lunch with me." He says, leaning on the counter.

My smile slips and I look at this pervert. "I'm sorry sir, I can't do that for you."

His smirk becomes wider. "Why not?"

"I'm a guy, and if you aren't ordering a cake or something I'm going to have to ask you to leave for other customers." I say with a bland tone. I wish Eri was the one for the counter right now she is so much better at dealing with guys. Sighing, I close my eyes and wait to hear the resounding closing of the door. When it doesn't come though I open my eyes back open and see him going through the catalog of ours.

"What do you recommend Neku?" He asks flipping through the pages. "It all looks wonderful."

"Well we have Eri as the photographer so oh course it looks amazing." A light laugh escapes from me and I struggle to not be comfortable and happy in his company. "What kind of sweets do you like mister?" And I lean down on the counter with him to look at the pages better.

I ruffle the pages looking at my favorites, then I look back at him to talk, I realize his face is so close to mine. Before I know it his lips are on mine and my breath is literary taken from me.

"Wahhh..." I call out before he seals our lips again. This perv's hands come behind my head to try and hold me in place. Trying to struggle from his grasp, I hear the back door open like somebody fell on it. What's good is that this gives me enough distraction to push him away and scowl. "Keep your hands off of me!" I yell, backing away from him, my hands holding onto the counter.

He smirks, touching his lips. "I think you are the only sweet I want."

A furious blush comes over my face, and I grab the nearest thing to me. I throw it at him, then giggle some. Apparently cake looks really nice on him as well.

"Oh Neku!" A voice yells, and I start, seeing the girls coming out of the door. "How could you do that to a customer?" Eri yells loudly, hitting me in the arm.

"Bu-" Is all I get out before I'm pushed out of the way and Rhyme is handing a towel to the man.

"Are you okay mister?" She asks sweetly in her hush hush voice. "Please forgive Neku on our behalf."

Everybody is silent, as he wipes his face of the cake. Bulls-eye wasn't I? Too bad it didn't get on his suit. "It's okay, but can I have one thing ladies?" He asks, after pulling a card out.

"Sure." They all three say together, jumping up at him. How the hell can they fall like this?

"I want to take Neku on a lunch date if I may." And the girls all coo at him. Nods go all around and Eri is handed his business card. I side glance at it and only catch the first part of his name before I am pushed into his arms and out the door.

Those traitors! Only looking out for yaoi. I throw a massive hate look back at them and I'm pulled out on a date with this weirdo, named Joshua.

-LINE-

A.N.

Does it ever seem...like I rush my chapters?

Sorry, and this is for you Book Thief101 !

I like that song you gave me by the way, but I should wait and do some of my other words first...gawd...so many, but thank you for keeping me on my toes!


	15. Coffee and Chocolate

A.N.

Sorry...I'm starting to combine my words maybe if I can...I do enjoy coffee and chocolate though, maybe they taste good with kisses too!

-LINE-

"Why do you eat like that? This is way worst than your milkshake and french fry addiction." Josh complains as I dip my chocolate into my coffee.

"So?" I ask through the bite currently in my mouth. I like the flavor of chocolate, just not as much as that Mello in Death Note, but enough to crave it a lot. Coffee...it just mixes so great together with chocolate. Some of the best flavors in the world ever. When the chocolate starts to melt in the coffee you just know you have a nice cup of joe. Mr. H can make so much money off of people if he would combine them together, at least better than I'm doing. I think it is possible, but I'm good with what I'm doing right now.

"But isn't it nasty? Why do you eat it Neku?" Josh says, dropping onto the love seat in our apartment, right next to me.

"Well you never know until you try it Josh." I retort, biting another chunk off. I place my cup down to swirl my bar of chocolate into it. A hand reach over and grabs onto my hand with the chocolate making me look astonished at Josh's smirking face. He takes my hand all the way up to his mouth and he takes a bite of my precious chocolate.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I yell as soon as he let's go of me. Quickly I place my chocolate down to turn to face him, no broken pieces everywhere. As soon as I turn though, Josh is all over me and has me pushed against the pillows on the side with my legs sprawled upward. His lips descend on mine then and he settles between my legs kissing me.

Slowly I warm up to him and join my hands together behind Josh's back as his tongue starts to roam into my mouth, tasting me. Turning my head slightly, I allow him more access to my mouth and our tongues play together. Eventually Josh stops and leans on his elbows above me, smiling down at me letting me catch my breath.

"I can see why you like this taste Neku." He then holds my body closer, ruffling his hand through my hair a little. "How many bars of chocolate have you had today though?"

I stare blankly at him, leaning up against the pillows behind me. "About 6 why?"

"Were they all from my cabinet, because it tasted like it was." And I blush at him.

"Maybe...but that was the the only place that had chocolate here!" I whine, pouting at him some. Stupid Joshua trying to keep the things I want out of my reach.

"Well..." Josh begins, laughing a little. "You just ate some of my 'special' chocolate I was saving later for you, but it's okay that you ate it now dear."

I balk..."What do you mean by that?"

"It was apart of this batch of chocolate I made with lots of aphrodisiac Neku. Did you like it?" He purrs, nibbling at my ear.

"Oh gammit!" I respond, curling my fingers into the a pillow feeling him kiss along my neck making me shiver. Today is going to be a funny day won't it? With the sweet taste of Chocolate and Coffee with it.

-LINE-

A.N.

For Bookie! Tehe, yes I did combine your words, sorry darling!

I love writing humorous and stupid things that make y'all laugh xD But I might make a sad one from this rp I was doing. Ohhhhh give me a word for it maybe? It's like a scene after Neku gets shot the last time but instead of letting him go Joshua gives him life again and Neku starts out a new life as Josh's Conducter I guess? I like the sound of it...and I just need a more defining topic word for it maybe.

Huff, okay, hope you enjoy and let's hope for 1 or 2 more today :D


	16. Tears

A.N.

Can I have a cookie instead for making this?

-LINE-

*Bang bang* Blood drips out of me, and I fall. One last time my eyes close, and my senses ebb away.

Moments later, and I can still feel breath coming into me. He shot me...why am I still alive?

"Neku, can you hear me?" A voice calls, and I feel somebody cradling my body to theirs. "Wake up please Neku."

Something wet lands on my face, and a couple more follow it. Wearily I open my eyes and try to focus on everything around me. It's sort of hard though, I'm dead, aren't I?

"Josh..." I whimper out, my vocal cords not really working. "What's happening..?"

"Shhhhh. It's okay, just relax, and let me fix your body okay." He then bends down to kiss my forehead. A blinding light goes all around me and I feel a healing charge go through out my whole body. Two sharp little pricks of pain come from my back then everything calms back down to normal.

"I'm oka...ay." I cry out, as Josh hugs me and tiny flutters come from the new wings on my back. The feel of the wings both frighten and excite me. I wonder how big they are and what they look like.

"Yes everything is better now." Josh says holding me close. We bask in my new found life, then two hands start clapping in the back ground. Joshua's grip tightens on me, and out of the shadows comes Sho. That bastard, he was the one who shot me.

"You are so zetta slow!" Sho laughs, coming closer to us. A gun is hanging loosely from his side, and he jerks it up. "Oh Composer I bet that took a lot out of you resurrecting your love was't it?" His grin widens and he laughs as he cocks the gun up and at us. "Now, prepare to be iterated!"

Gun shots are again fired, but this time Josh is ready. A shield comes around us, and I clutch at Josh's shoulders. Pulling me up with him, Josh turns to me and kisses my lips. I feel a fusion power coupling together and we are partners again but it seems we are much more...high in this stage. His strength is mine, my power is his. Opening my eyes I see his flash blue and then back to his regular purple, then I turn and look at the idiot that is Sho.

"No...this will be MY GAME! You zetta sons of digits!" Sho crys out and the air around him picks up and he uses his anger to change into his Taboo form. A painful cry comes out and out of his back his Noise form joins him, staring us down.

"Neku." Joshua whispers, clutching my hand and having his eyes close. "Would you do me the honor of defeating him with me?"

I smile and a base laugh comes out of my mouth. "For sure, Josh." Then we enter together against the Sho's.

Minutes seem to turn into hours and slowly Josh and I get the Sho's on their last bar of life. Juicing it up we reach a final fusion power, and then I notice that it reflects and turns into something different. Hitting it, I feel Josh come behind me and lift me up with him. His wings flutter out and I touch them. White feathers drift out around us, and then I'm once more on the ground not realizing our ultimate fusion plus level has erased Sho once and for all.

His hands come to my face and I blink my eyes back open. Purple meets blue and I reach up slightly to bring us closer together. Maybe being Joshua's Conductor might be a little...interesting to say the least. And I seal our lips forever.

-LINE-

A.N.

Ta da~~~~ Made another one today, and this is for DemyxFangirl!

I know...ansty, but I needed to try this and I realized that actually tears was the perfect word! Oh Sho...*bang bang* I would rather you never touch my Neku evvvveeerr!

Lol actually I was feeling bummed out over this one review on a different story that I gave to a very nice author that singled me out and said that fangirls are retarded. Well then let's all go a fangirling on that troll together! Okay good night y'all love you and I'm serious can I haz a cookie now? *pouts*


	17. Doors

a.n.

Derp...that is all. And to tell you more pov Neku okay.

-LINE-

In my dreams I'm in control. If I'm ever feel scared, I can change it and make it much happy. The only thing is that I haven't woken up for quiet some time now. So I'm going to lay here until the peace turns sour and the noise comes after me.

Once, I came across this long hallway of rooms that seem to go on forever and ever. Opening the doors can break out the noises or show me hidden memories that I've forgotten. Some of them show me the potential future that could of been.

I see a lot of scenes that involve this one kid, with silvery hair and purple eyes. Some of the other worlds have us as lovers, friends, the lists go on, and I wonder where mine from this world is...

A pain twist in my chest and my breath comes out rougher. Maybe I'm finally being killed. A comatose kid is nothing my parents would want, I'm surprised that finally they are getting rid of me. Sprinting full out I run past the doors not wanting to die even though I'm already a little dead just being here. The shadows around me try to close in and the light is getting eaten up by them. I feel helpless and I fall on my knees knowing the end is near.

'Over here.' a voice lightly calls in my head. Turning to the right I see a door shining bright and I grip it, opening it with the little strength that I still have.

Shielding my eyes, I crawl closer, and lean through the doorway into a whole different looking scene than any I have seen before. A gasp comes from my mouth as tumble through the door and I feel like I'm being ate alive by the brightness.

My eyes flutter close and everything stops no noise, smell, or anything comes through to me. Then everything hits me like bricks being dropped on me. I heavily breathe in, and my blue eyes open.

"Neku." Somebody says and my ears try to prick up to hear who it is. Wait I've heard this voice before millions of times. Turning my head I look into a pair of purple eyes and I feel my hand being squeezed. Actually, I can feel all of my body! Wiggling my fingers I smile, trying to get up. My underused muscles protest against me, and I fall back down on the pillow.

"Hey there don't you look like a conquering warrior." Rhyme says, jumping up to look over me. Dang she used to be a shorty, how long have I've been under?

"3 years." The boy says, standing up to leave.

My friends jump around me, laughing and crying but I want him to stay here too.

"Joooshuaaa." I say a little brokenly and too soft, because my vocal cords haven't been active for a long time. So I try again. "Josh."

He turns from the door, hearing me call for him. A smirk comes over his lips, and he comes back talking with everybody else, and I'm glad. Glad that I'm back and I have something worth living for.

A smile plays on my lips, and within a few days I'm working on everything so that I can live a nice life. Hopefully as nice as all the other Neku's that I saw through the doors with in my dreams. Clutching onto Josh, I make my way out and into the outside world with him.

-LINE-

A.N.

Wow...this came out weird? And I was making some ones for dare and sunshine but then my computer crashed and I lost them, *sniffles* It's okay though not much of them was made, eh.

For Book Thief101. Yes sweetie I'll let you have how ever many words you want this one time mkay. I get your pain with studying -.- And I made you baffled? So I guess my chapie Tears was sweet! Let's see if I can play on the Conductor Neku in the future then, shall we? I love hugs, thank you! And nummy sweets om nom nom...

And DemyxFangirl don't be afraid to drop reviews if you like more of these xD I hope I can keep making stories you like then!

Bai Bai, and yes any words anybody wants to drop on me, I don't mind :D I am thinking of making this a 101 drabble thingy maybe? Made by the random words of the fans of course! Bai bai, oh and sandwiches for all!


	18. Controller

A.N.

I was asked for a video game story and well, I am also listening to this vocaloid song, remote control...enjoy though I'm not a true gamer, I am just going to be talking about Kingdom Hearts because that's my other main fandom yeah~ And I like movies, and this flowed pretty nice, sort of? But my first word was joystick...sorry to write a different word instead! (I'm meanie T.T)

-LINE-

Looking down at myself you might be thinking weirdo, freak, geek, but I want to thought of as a gamer, an imaginative person, a somebody. Usually I'm always seen with my purple headphones but when I get time to myself at home, I turn into an active gamer.

And a smirk comes over my face as I kill another heartless. Kingdom Hearts is the best series ever, and if you think otherwise I am going to hit you in the stomach so hard you will cough up blood. Other than that if you are a fan like me, you can be my friend...maybe. At least that's how I picked up my friend Joshua Kiryu. He is an equally big gamer on this series but he just now got a DS for the ones on there, when he should of gotten a new 3DS. Weak Josh, just so weak, the new game is coming out soon and you decide to get one like that now? And a PINK one? Gawd typical of him isn't it?

Well then, anyway just like Sora has his Riku, I have Joshua as my partner in crime on here. Though as of yet he hasn't really proven himself very handy with the DS controller or else I would be battling against him on 358/2 Days or even Re: Coded. And for quite a while now, he has been making some rather frustrated sounds that I just want to put my head phones on and defeat Kingdom Hearts II maybe for the 5th time. But I like the battle sounds of the game so I'm leaving them off for now.

"Neku how the hell am I expose to do anything in this level?" He gripes, showing me the screen of his pink DS. Sighing I look over pausing the game, right in the middle of a Reaction Command too, dammit!

"Let me see Josh." I say, trying not to whack him in the head. A perfect shot too! I could of gotten Demyx dead, thank you...just thank you Josh. I love Dem-Dem so much, and he can be such a bitch to face against. Sighing, I pick up his DS, and look at what he is talking about. "Josh..." I begin, then lean in closer to him laying my sarcasm down hard. "You do know that you are able to fly when you are in Neverland?"

"Ummm...eh I guess I forgot about that, but come on I don't ever look at the cut scenes Nekky." Josh laughs, taking the hand held from me again. I feel like punching him for calling me that nickname again but I'll just let it past for now, if I show him that it phases me, won't he keep doing it more?

"The cut scenes are what make it, especially when the secret endings are involved." And I get back to my own game. After a while my back starts to cramp up from sitting on the couch, so I poke Joshua's knee. "Hey can I sit on the floor between your legs?" I ask, a little embarrassed but come on it would make it easier I bet. Plus I...just want to be closer to him.

"Oh um sure Neku, I don't mind." Josh responds, more conscience of the game he was playing than what I said probably. Hopefully he can get past the Infernal Engine. Damn that boss way tricky until I got the hang of dodging, and blocking.

"Thanks." Plopping on the floor, I sit there in front of the tv, resting my elbows on his knees. Getting all comfy you know? I even stick my tongue between my teeth, killing these dumb heartless. "Die die die." I laugh, enjoying the game some more.

So we sit there, gaming on our different consoles when my eyes drift to the clock and notice the time. It's already 7 O'clock! "Oh shit I'm sorry Josh. You were only going to go home at 5 weren't you?" I say apologizing to him. Getting up I finish saving the game, and turn off my Playstation 2 and stretch.

"It's okay Neku I can just spend the night can't I?" Josh says, standing up with me putting his DS away.

"I guess so, just text your mom then." I nod at him, walking toward the kitchen. My parents of course don't mind him being here, well they aren't ever here anyway. "Do you want some pizza and we can throw in a movie then?" I yell, turning the oven on and rummaging in the freezer. Damn only ultimate kind, at least I can pick off the veggies. Josh on the other hand loves his vegetables, ewww.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Josh says in the doorway. "I'll get a movie. What do you feel like?"

"Horror!" I laugh, opening the box and putting it on the pan. Just need it to preheat now, but I throw it in anyway.

"Resident Evil," Joshua asks. "Or we can watch Underworld?"

My eyes bug out at him. How could he? Two of the most epic scary movies and he adds an OR in the middle of it. "How can you even say or? Both of them of course just don't mention the sequels or we'll be up all night." Then I jump on his back, tackling him down to the ground, laughing. Good thing there is carpet under us. I lean down on my elbows and smile at him, Josh is so fun to hang around with. No strings attached.

Opening my eyes back open I see him smiling too...but it seems like in a different way. Time stands still and Josh flips me on my back and licks his lips. My orange hair sprays around me and I look wearily up at him.

"Uh, Josh what are you doing?" I ask, feeling him holding my wrists down, leaning closer to me.

"What I've always wanted to do." Josh whispers just inches from my lips. Coming down I feel his lips above mine and I meet him. I don't know why I did it, but...no I don't know why. Turning his head sideways a little, I can feel him nipping at my lips and I let him in slightly.

A moan escapes between us, then my noses smells something, like...burning? "Shit!" I yell, finally shoving him off and running to the kitchen throwing an oven mitt on not to get my hand burned. I make it there just in time to get the pizza out before it burns. A little crunchy but that tastes great like that. Giggling I reach for the pizza cutter, but somebody's hands take it out of my grasp.

"Josh! Give it here!" I huff out loud, jumping a little when he uses his 4 inch difference to his advantage.

"But Neku, what was that in the living room?" Josh begins, circling his hands around me making me trapped against the stove.

"I don't know, a kiss?" I say sarcastically. "What else could it have been?"

"Yeah but you responded to it." He frowns giving in and letting me cut the pizza up. "And you know I'm gay..."

"What you think I'm messing with you? Maybe I wanted to kiss you too." I murmur out when he backs away from me, slicing the pizza up. Damn it smells good even with all those different veggies. My mouth just waters for it...but not as much as for Josh's ton...oh ho ho never mind. Yeah I've had a crush on Josh forever, even before he became my friend. Not like I'll ever utter a peep of it though.

Grabbing our plates out, I ignore Josh for a bit, and opt to just freaken eat. My tummy commands it. A slice of pizza hangs out of my mouth as I finally look at him, then I bite into it. Ewww I forgot to take the veggies off. A laugh comes over his face as I look at him. Frowning I put my plate down. "What is there something on my face?" I ask, wiping my mouth on a paper towel. Nope I'm all good so why is he laughing at me?

Starting to calm down, Josh answers me. "So you're gay like me?"

Staring at him, I nod and then he is on me again. Hands come up to my face and there's kissing again. It feels so wonderful, and it seems like he is trying more to kiss me...like a lover?

Quickly pushing him away I rub at my lips. Josh has got to stop doing that or we might be heading for something...good or bad I don't know really. Growling through my teeth I say. "Stop that." And I walk back into the living room to put the movie on with my pizza in my lap.

"Okay Neku." Josh says getting his food and sitting down next to me. I jump a little at his closeness. He hasn't ever before sat this close to me. Brushing it off I watch the previews, picking the stupid onions and other stuff off my pizza.

Yummy, zombies and pizza? Halfway through the movie, I hear a yawn come from Josh's mouth and he casually puts his arm around me. I don't know if I should give in or not...so I just lean against him for the hell of it. My eyes start getting heavy even before the end of Resident Evil and I try to keep them open so close. Letting them shut for just a little while I listen to the movie and before I know it I'm asleep.

I wonder how I slept last night is my next conscience thought, then I shift a little on my pillow. It feels so soft and...I move my hand a little over it...warm? Popping my eyes open I twist my head up and notice that I'm still on the couch but on top of Josh. I must of fallen asleep on him then, opps.

Trying not to wake him up I look at his sleeping face and smile. He looks like such an angel in sleep, and I reach out to touch his cheek. So soft.

"Well I guess I can tell you while your sleeping." I say cuddling him and sighing. "Actually Josh I've probably liked you liked you for a long time. So I've known I'm gay at least since secondary school." I laugh a bit, laying my cheek on his chest listening to his breathing. "I just never wanted to get out of this nice friendship we have. We have so much in common that it would be a waste."

Then I stop and peek at his face. "I like sharing kisses with you though to say the least." And I seal my lips over his and am a bit startled. Josh's hands hold me down on top of him and our lips stay connected longer than I originally hoped.

My mind races and I break the kiss quickly. "What the fuck!" I yell falling off the couch from my push from him.

Josh sits up and smirks down at me from the couch. "Why dear I've been waiting for a confession like that for a long time."

Gaping like a fish I glare at him and walk to the bathroom. "Well you'll never hear something like that from me ever again." I yell to him slamming the door. Placing my hand on my chest, I feel my heart beating so fast at what we just said and did. Looking at the mirror I smile a little and look at the door I just came through. I wonder what's going to happen now.

-LINE-

A.N.

...ummmmm I don't know what happened? Once I saw a word talking about video games I was like...YESSSSS my favorite subject. I'm sorry that it didn't come out that well my computer keeps tying to commit suicide so I quickly typed up my notes that I made through out the day realllllly fast and added some things. (pssst just for the story I had 2,030 ish! The longest thing yet! *does a happy jig*) And my last chapter, I don't know for what reason, had the most reviews! I felt so loved and I've had a big grin on my face all day thank you all.

So this is for I. O. Heaven , hopefully you can get a user name, unless you are shy, which is fine darling! I'm glad you could find my story again then :3 And I'm glad your word gave me so much inspiration...even if I changed it, sorry! I can mess with joystick some more later, mkay? And omg I love manga very very very much, and really did like looking at that one you mentioned, thanks!

Lol bookgirl111 we've talked but I wanted to say a shout out to you and thanks. Also I hope you enjoy my shorts and future ones as well!

...wow Book Thief101 that does sound weird, but very funny xD unisex goats lmao. I had a dream last night about ghosts and I'm thinking of having Neku with spiritual powers where he tries to help them past to the other side but Joshua, the recent ghost that he is helping, doesn't want to past on, and turns a little evil and tries to kill Neku -.- I don't know, we'll see what happens, ya know? ...Oh and Neku can rock anybodies socks off, mine are rainbowy!

And DemyxFangirl I could just hug the stuffing out of you! I try my best to make a story a day, or if I'm lucky, more :D ...It's good that you haven't read something like this before, right? And I love the inspiration everybody gives me, I couldn't make this without you guys, seriously. Tehe I don't have to pretend that is one word, I'm fine with you guys giving me one words, phases, or maybe dropping me a subject. As long as it is fine with everybody eh.

Thank you all and I'm sorry my author's note is so big T.T I fail badly, but I hope you enjoyed, see you tomorrow, ku ku ku


	19. Liquor

A.N.

What I hope doesn't happen on my 21 birthday...but is funny with Neku!

-LINE-

Hmmm, today's my birthday, the big 2-1 I hope nothing bad happens. Well why should anything happen? I'm a responsible person...most of the time that is.

Loosening my tie from my neck, I grab my knapsack from under my dress and head out. Quickly changing into my street clothes, I pick up my special purple head phones and get on my blue scooter. Hey you just laughed didn't you? You don't like scooters, well too bad. They are more environment friendly, and I can get around the traffic better since it is so slim. Gosh I've had it for what seems forever, and she is still kicking loud and proud like the first day I brought her. I put my key in and start the engine.

Racing off I pass by buildings and then they all start to look like blurs of colors. Hopping off with my wallet full of cash I walk into the meeting place my friends are coming to. At first Shiki was against it since Rhyme is still so young, 19, but she is at home tonight with her new boyfriend. Ugh finally she got over that crush on me. I can't date her Beat, ever, I'm just different and I like guys, okay?

Ruffling my spiky hair I walk into the bar and I see my friends wave me over to their booth. Moving past the drunkies, and the big clouds of smoke I'm put up with a wall of bodies, that I sooo do not want to go through. I text Shiki that I'll just wait by the bar and she agrees with me. I mean we've got all night, don't we?

Turning to the bar I find an empty seat and look for the bar tender to try my first liquor drink.

A redhead man in a pony tail comes up to me. "Whatcha want shortie?" He asks, wiping the bar. Glaring at him I'm about to cuss him out when a guy behind me orders for me.

"He'll be wanting a Chocolate Cake Shot. It's his birthday today." Then he lays some money down on the counter. And stares at the person sitting next to me long enough to creep him out and leave. Making a spot for him.

"Sure thing." And he comes back with a glass shot of some liquid and a candied lemon. "Enjoy." Then he runs off to serve some other people.

"Um thanks, and how did you know it was my birthday." I say, looking down awkwardly at the glass. "What do I do with it?"

"Well besides first you eat the lemon and with the juice still in your mouth you drink the shot." The guy says, leaning on his elbow.

I know I shouldn't drink this since a stranger brought it for me, but I have a feeling that we won't be strangers after tonight. Doing just like he says it, I drink the concoction, and actually...it doesn't taste that bad. It has a little numbing feeling to it, but not so much flavor of what I though alcohol might be.

"It tastes pretty good." I say turning to face him. "So what's your name?"

He smirks, and leans in towards me. "I'm called Yoshiya Kiryu, but you can call me Joshua tonight."

-LINE-

After...I don't know how many drinks later I start wobbling enough that Josh has to help me move better. "T'anks." I slur, holding onto him around the waist.

"It's okay Neku. After all you just had some Martinis, Tequila and surprisingly Vodka as well." Josh says, groping my ass.

"Hey don't do that." I groan, my breathe probably smelling like alcohol.

"I'm going to do a lot more than just that. Why you think I've been giving you shot after shot?" Nibbling my ear, he takes me toward the toilets and some how my legs haven't given out yet. What the hell might he want to do?

The bang of the swing door shows a clean and not so bustling toilet area. I'm surprised to say the least at the quality but it is just a moment before Josh is pushing me into the biggest stall and has me against the wall locking the door behind.

"Oh gawd." I say in my drunken state as he starts to edge my shirt up, and kiss my mouth. Opening it wider, his tongue dives in, trying to get a better reaction out of me. Lightly touching his, my hands hang sort of limp around his neck and he jerks our bodies so close that I can feel all the dents and curves of him.

"Mmmm...Josh..." I moan out, and Joshua bites my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yeah just moan like that for me and this will be pretty fun for you and for me." And he yanks my shirt up, running his hands over my smooth skinny stomach. I wiggle out of my shirt all the way almost, and he keeps me penned up to the wall by the waist.

"Umpf!" I say, as he thrusts me hard against the wall making me for sure feel his hard on. And my mind slowly clears up a little. "Can we do this...at your place instead?"

Looking down at me he smiles, and nods, putting my shirt down and picking me up on his shoulder. Damn he is strong, I think, enjoying the view of his ass.

"Dammit!" I yell remembering my scooter. "How did you get here Josh?"

"I walked, why?" He says, slowing down his stride.

"Here's my keys drive us on my scooter please~" Using my hands I rub against his back trying to make him a little more horny at best. ...Wait what? And my brief moment of sanity is lost as Josh finally takes my keys.

The out door wind and the street laps make everything seem more pretty. My hands grip around his waist as we breeze down the road my eyes drifting shut til me get to his place though.

-LINE-

I wake up with a splitting head ache and in a whole different bed room. Lying back down I turn, and try to sleep more. Arms come around from behind me, scaring me.

"You aren't gone yet, that must mean you want some more from last night Nekky dear." A cool voice says and I feel the body of a guy rub against me.

"What the fuck!" I yell, jumping away from his hands and body, falling out of the bed I was in.

"Neku are you all right?" The guy says laughing down at me. Some pain comes from my butt as I land hard on it and I look up and pale. So...I up and went home with that stranger from the bar last night it seems.

"...So? Did we..." And I balk from talking about it.

"Yeah we did, a couple times actually. I think your screams made my neighbors angry. But I loved it." And he smirks, getting up and dressed. Pulling me up he gives me a shirt of his and boxers. Surprisingly they were a little bit big on me.

"So what you want for breakfast dear?"

-LINE-

A.N.

mwah hahahahahahahaha...epp! This is for Book Thief101 ! Hope you like it! ...I too never finished kh1, but I love all the others...I can't pass the thingy on the lava mountain, opps. Yes...Joshua loves it when he gets what he wants without asking xD

I. O. Heaven yep I was fast and did it, yup yup. Love me? Oh just kidding lol and you don't have to make me fan art, I'm more of a person who makes stories based on fanart xD I love when the anime and mangas follow together! Damn...Blue Exorcist doesn't and it makes me mad! I do have the demo! Ohhh the smexiness of his voice, makes me weep...Plus youtube and subtitles on the Japanese version is ruining me! July 31 come faster!

Haha well DemyxFangirl, I wish I could of had more refs in there T.T Yes love them more more more please!

(Oh and because I'm a meanie I'm advertising that I did set up a poll...I don't know how it works...and I'll work out the kinks but what you guys want me to write about next please vote. *is shot* )

So thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love you all! No not in that way, but in the way of bff kk. Now to make some hot cocoa for everyone cause I'm sweet :3 And happy Friday the 13th!


	20. Nightmares

A.N.

...good enough I guess.

-LINE-

Summer is always the hottest, why does it seem like this is the worst year for the heat ever? I brush the back of my hand on my forehead trying to get the sweat off of me. Gosh.

"Hey Neku?" Josh says, looking at the water under him trailing his hand in. "How about we go to my house and relax in the A/C some?"

A/C? Anything to be able to get out of this heat please! "That sounds wonderful Josh." And I smile at him as I stand up from my leaning position on the tree.

Grabbing my hand we race off together to his house through the huge field in our way. Letting go of him I run faster laughing as the wind grabs at me. Looking back, I notice that Joshua isn't behind me anymore. The wind starts to turn cold and the former bright sun is overtaken by black rolling storm clouds.

I start getting scared, and drop down to my knees. Is he dead, what's happening? "Josh Josh...JOSHUA!" I yell digging my hands into the ground. Tears start to fall down my face and it seems like the long weeds around me are growing, trying to eat me alive. They are pressing down on me and the sky is disappearing under them and I...I can't breath...and jumping from my bed I crash to the floor.

"Dammit!" I cry out, sitting up and rubbing at my head. That's the 3 time this week that I have had a weird dream like that. Who the fuck is Joshua anyway? An old friend I assume walking to my dresser to get my uniform on for school.

Chills run down my spine like I'm being watched and I turn but all that is there is thin air. Scoffing it off, I turn back, and finish getting ready. A quick run to get my stuff and I'm set for school. Texting Shiki and Beat for a ride I get a yup, and that it might be a little cramp in the car.

O...kay? Walking out the door, I take the spare key and wait for them at the end of my driveway. A few minutes later they arrive in their car like any other day. Except not only Rhyme but somebody else is riding with.

Opening the back down I see a guy and when he leans over to look at me, I'm hit with a wave of knowing him. This is the same Josh from the dreams.

"Yo Phones get in already or we're leaving ya here." Beat calls out, turning around in the drivers' seat to look at me.

"Yeah yeah." I say, climbing in and buckling up. I can't help staring at the boy though.

*I think I know you too* A voice says tickling my mind and my eyes shoot back to his and I'm staring into his purple eyes.

*Those dreams...nightmares, I think we share them* He says again and reaches out to thread his fingers with mine. I feel a sense of completeness and I hold his hand closer, looking at him.

*So what do they mean?* I ask trying to communicate with my mind back.

*I don't know, but we can find out together* And a smile brightens his face, making me blush at him.

*Okay* And we stay connected by our hands as we ride to school in Beat's car.

-LINE-

A.N.

I never know what's going through my mind, and now I just want to sleep. Night homies and enjoy~

And Book Thief101 I caught your review before I posted it. Neku would like to say he doesn't forgive you for laughing. And I bet the breakfast included pancakes with chocolate chips but no smex for Joshua. Ohhh poor him, bai bai for now!


	21. Beach

A.N.

I just got back from the beach, (sort of), and I was thinking...sand, mer(man's) and water hahahaha. I of course suffered from freaking sunburns, so enjoy!

-LINE-

Watching out the window I see us get closer and closer to the rolling blue waves. Excitement trickles through my insides, but I keep a blank face on me and stare at peek at the others with me. Shiki was the one who originally got the idea to go to the beach but we didn't get it started til the end of school.

Beat is the one with awesome car, and thank goodness his and Rhymes' parents are letting us borrow the lake house of theirs. If you didn't guess by the little input I've said by now, well the Bito family is loaded with cash, which is weird as to why they have befriended us in the first place. Well never mind that, it seems like we are finally here.

Helping Beat with the cooler and some of the other foods we brought the girls get the suit cases and we unpack a little. As Shiki and Rhyme go and change into their swim suits, Beat and I sit in the smallish living room. I mean it has a huge tv and other stuff but it is way smaller than the one they have at home.

"Hey Neku, do you think I have a shot with asking Shiki out?" Beat asks me, and I start choking on my soda. Wow I would never have thought that Beat had it hard for Shiki.

I then think about all the times I've caught him being all funny around her and I think he is in love with her. "Yeah." I say finally calmed down. "Why don't you try at the bonfire tonight?"

"Oh thanks bro! Do you need any girl help?" He asks, smiling a 1,000 watt smile.

"Why would I need girl help?" I ask sipping my drink. "I'm gay, you never remember that do you?" And I laugh a bit. It's okay that he doesn't it's not like I flaunt that part of me.

"My bad. And it's okay right? Maybe you can find a dude for you here too!" He says with a grin and we here the girls come down the stairs. "Let's go then!"

Grabbing my big inner tube, I jump with everybody back into the car and we drive a short way to the beach. "We gonna meet back here at 5 then that sound cool?" Beat asks, giving us about two hours to play around.

I shake my head as the girls agree, and I split up away from them. Feeling the sand between my toes I smile. Being at the beach is one of the most awesomest things ever. Looking at my generic big blue tube I take my sunglasses out and on my face, and straighten my swim shorts down. I hope on top of it and go relaxing in the cool blue sea.

Staring up I watch the clouds, floating on the tube, as my feet dangle in the sea. Pure bliss. Shutting my eyes I finally relax and loosen my muscles some.

Blinking them wide open though, I think that something touched my foot. Lifting it up I wiggle my 5 little pigs, maybe just my imagination I scoff off, and drop it back into the water. Trailing my hand in, I get another startle when somebody grabs at it. Quickly looking over I see a boy, possibly around my age smiling.

"You're perfect." He says, reaching up with the help of the tube to take the sunglasses off of me and kiss my mouth fully. I open my mouth in surprise, and that is when he takes it farther and slips his tongue in. A surprising moan comes out of me, and then he is off of me.

"Hey...what gives." I say to him, as he slightly swims off but I can still see him above the water.

"I just saw something pretty, you, and now your mine." He responds swimming up hanging on my tube.

"I'm not your anything, who the hell are you?"

"You can just call me Joshua, or lover either or really." The Joshua smirks.

"I'm fine with just saying Josh." I sigh, wondering why I get the loons. "Now why the hell did you fucking kiss me?"

"Because I wanted you for mine and it could only happen with my first kiss." Josh answers, picking up one of my feet. "Now what is your name tell me now."

"Fine, it's Neku." And I laugh as he tickles my foot. "Stop that, it tickles!" I say, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"What's these?" He asks, keeping a hold on my feet anyway.

"Umm feet, toes, ankle, what do you mean? They are just like yours aren't they?"

Frowning Joshua leans on the inner tube. "Nope, I'm a merman I've got a tail." With a flip he shows me what he means. Beautiful scales of different purples and silvers shine up at me, making me want to touch them.

"They look beautiful...wait there are such things as Merman's and Mermaid's?" And I slightly twist wrong on the tube and fall into the water, great. Hands come around me holding me in the water away from the tube.

"Yeah there is, would you like to come see? I can show you off as my 'wifey'." Joshua chuckles, keeping us buoyant.

"Unlike you I can't swim underwater." I say, pushing my hands on his shoulders. He feels so soft, am I dreaming this all up.

"True, then I'll have to get some legs and get you use to the water and make a potion up." His laughs come out of his perfect mouth, making shivers go through my body. What the bloody hell is up with me.

"I want to go back to the beach." I say, trying not to get anymore heated up. How the heck would a human and a merman...do it anyway.

A blank face comes over him and he sighs. "I can do that I guess, but don't be afraid with me dear~"

I climb through the middle of the tube, and Joshua starts to pull me back. Dang I can't believe I drifted all the way out there.

"And Neku." Josh quickly says, stopping me close enough. "You wear this for me so that if you need, want, or whatever with me all you got to do is kiss the stone." And he ties a necklace around my neck.

"Oka-" I begin before he pulls me down underwater to lock lips with me again. When his tongue comes into my mouth this time, he shoves something into me, making me swallow. Coughing some, I breathe fresh air again. "What was that?" I yell, clutching at my throat.

"I'll tell you in good time Neku. See you sooner than later." Then he dives under the water and disappears.

Stepping out of the water I deflate the inner tube, and check my phone, about 3 minutes til 5. Waiting for them, I dry off, wondering everything that happened...maybe it was a weird daydream I reason, but don't believe that half baked lie.

The rest of the gang come back smiling and together we join the other teens and people at the big bonfire. Yanking my shirt on, I walk with them grab some food, and sort of start to enjoy myself. I watch as Beat and Shiki seem to talk and maybe he is asking her out finally. Sitting at the bench, I see Rhyme is also getting her some with a few of the people here. Lightly rubbing at the necklace that was given to me before I sit on the concrete slab. Somebody then thumps next to me, and pulls me close.

"Miss me?" He asks and I look up into purple eyes.

"No." I scoff, even though I...sort of had been surprisingly. "So legs?" I ask poking them.

"Yep, I've had some before but I didn't really see the enjoyment of them. At least till I saw you." And he kisses my forehead.

"Right." I remark, my heart thumping. What now?

"It seems pretty nice up here tonight. Who are you with Nekky?"

"Just my friends Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme. Though we're staying at Beats' and Rhyme's lake house." I point each of them out then he takes my hand.

"You think there is enough room for me too?" Josh asks with a smirk.

"Maybe...why?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"So that we can have some fun in bed tonight." Josh says licking my neck.

"What..." I freeze then shiver at his licking turning into biting.

"Let's see what we can do then." He purrs, rubbing down my back. I close my eyes, and think about what this merman is going to be doing with me in the future. Smiling I believe it will all feel nice.

-LINE-

A.N.

Hiiiii some how I keep staying up later and later, it is 2 am right now, opps...

Anywho this will be for DemyxFangirl because her word fit what I was craving at the moment, thanks! And I like making the awww affect, thank you!

Book Thief101...like a red string of fate? I like the sound of that, cool! I bet they won't die...if I make a sequel to this...? Well...I guess why he wasn't surprised was because I left a paragraph out...I fail, it talked about how he could hear other's 'voices' like mind kind, but nobody ever talked to him like that...I should fix that later, sorry!

(Oh and because I'm a meanie I'm advertising that I did set up a poll...I don't know how it works...and I'll work out the kinks but what you guys want me to write about next please vote. *is shot* ) And I will be accepting words, songs, and if from any word already I have written you want a sequel to it tell me! Bah bai for now, I'm gonna conk out long and hard and hope this sun burn isn't as bad as I think it might get...opps!


	22. Blood

A.N.

What my own emo urges decided to make up today x.x

-LINE-

I'm sitting on the roof top of our apartment. A bloodied up razor lays discarded next to my fingers on the concrete. Trails of blood slowly ooze from my many cuts, and I rub at them, smearing my blood all over my hands and my hands come up with my blood. So red, tears fall down my face as my breathing starts to come in weird.

I could just die not breathing anymore, or I can stab something into me puncturing a major organ. Just cutting my arms isn't enough to kill me yet, just make me slower in my movements. A ding comes from my phone and I gripe it in my left hand.

'Neku, don't do anything! I'm coming soon, baby I love you just wait for me!' Joshua texts me, and I sadly smile. I sent him something before...I forget what it was...but it's too late for me. I'm so broken and scarred, I never deserved him in the first place.

Shutting the screen I finally decide how to end myself-jumping off of here. Crawling slowly to the ledge I lean out and spy where I want to splatter down on. Standing up, I open my arms, and shut my eyes. This life wasn't ever for me, why didn't I do this sooner and put everybody out of their misery.

And I fall but am caught and pulled back. "Neku, why?" Joshua yells, pulling me back, my strength spent. I notice tears coming out of his eyes, and I touch up at them, seeing my blood now smeared on his face.

"Don't cry." I say, my voice cracking from under use.

"But you just tried killing yourself!" He screams, picking me up. My body seems to have given up on movement, when it was just moments ago going to be lifeless anyway.

"So? You don't need me...I'm going to drag you down in life because of me." And now I cry at the truth of my words.

"No, never! I love you more than anything and I would bring you back to life or kill myself if you would die." Kissing along my arms, my wounds heal and I lay my face on his chest, listening to his heart.

"...I love you so much Joshua, make the pain go away and make everything better please." I reach up and kiss him. I want my heart to be healed as well, hopefully in time it can be. Josh picks me up and takes me away to our place, to wash me up and wash away these messed up feelings. If only the emo urges would stay away better. I want him to be happy though and I can't be the answer to that happiness, can I?

-LINE-

A.N.

You know what...sometimes I want to just give up...I'm not...the best writer, heck I can see my language is so stupid. But I'll keep thinking keep writing cause this is how I will be remembered. Hahahaha emo moment over!

And DemyxFangirl...yes I think he would TOTALLY be so hawt hahaha. And to tell you the truth I felt some strong mystery with this...and my hands want to write...sooooo in the works I have a small outline of what I want for a sequel to the word Beach! It involves some smex maybe, rping is helping me mwah hahahaha but I also with the swallowing part have something in the works for that *smiles evilly* I hope you like mpreg...cause I do if I can find justification as to why I do it hahahah.

Oh dang I have a song stuck in my head now, night everybody mmmm enjoy but this one was born from my emo emotions from today, night!


	23. Hyper

A.N.

I needed something bubbly, maybe it worked out?

-LINE-

"Hello and welcome to the Shiki's Special!" Shiki said into her microphone reeling in many cheers from the crowd. "Okay okay, thanks and today we are here to follow and discuss the best pairing ever...that of Joshua Kiryu and Neku Sakuraba." A few awww's go around. "Yes, I know, genius, so I don't have the special two here with us yet so I will show you their daily ways." She smiles and everybody laughs.

Fangirls, whatcha going to do about them? Clicking a button on her remote, Shiki began. "The origins of this amazing pairing can be mostly from the sexiness that is Joshua, but I fell in love with the pairing myself when we went on a mission together when we were 15, and we called them Blue and Pink!" Awwww's go all around. "Yep, and really, how could you not be within this fandom if you don't like the them. I haven't yet thought up a name for them so I'll be dubbing them for this episode Joku." Giggles go all around.

"If you will look up at the screen you will see the numerous pictures I have gone around and collected-not just by myself, but by all the lovers of this pairing." And the screen above shows everybody such cute pictures.

"So what does this lovely dovey couple do now?" Shiki asks to the crowd. "Well now that they have been dating for ever, I heard that Composer Joshua wants to have kids." A few mumbles come from the crowd and one brave soul asked, "HOW!" Very loud.

"Oh..." Shiki giggles. "I don't know if Neku is preggers yet, but since Josh is the 'Composer' of Shibuya he can do anything he wants. Don't worry I know that Neku will stay a dude." And the Fangirls laugh at how funny that must be.

"So so far, anything that can happen, does and more. Like poor Neku with his emo urges or Joshua with his jealous, they somehow just love each other to no ends-and of course Neku bottoms." Shiki smirks as everybody gets a laugh out of that. A beep comes from her waist and she looks at her pager. "Okay, I have great news. Joku is in the building as we speak!"

-LINE-

"Josh I-ii don't know about this. Do we really have to?" I ask, pulling at my shirt conscience of my tummy more. For a few weeks now, I haven't been feeling very well. Not like I'm going to tell anybody that. Clutching his hand I frown down leaning on my husband some. Me and Joshua have been married for about two years now and everything is getting good.

"Yeah, just for a while though okay. Besides Shiki is going to give us a lot of money from all the tickets she sold for this. It would be great for later." Joshua says, hugging me. A soft kiss is placed on cheek and we walk through the door, and into the fangirl infested room we go.

-LINE-

A.N.

This is for bookgirl111 enjoy, though it does seem like it needed a little more, it still looks okay, doesn't it?

And Book Thief101 I was missing you! Okay for the beach review, lololololololol two words...Sequel and mpreg...that is all xD And for the Blood one, yeah I was feeling so emo yesterday, and such. I'm an evil zombie cupcake then :P

Okay, and yeah, poll on my page is still up, please vote for the words you want next, and keep voting because I put up and take down words when I get them done :3 Now I am taking any words you want me to do, songs, and now...dun dun dun dunnnnn if you want sequels to ones I've already done, I will do it for you! Later, and enjoy!


	24. Ice Cream

A.N.

Trying out with Joshua as the pov, enjoy!

-LINE-

"What the hell is that?" I ask, watching as Neku sat down next to me on the couch.

"What?" He mumbles through a bite of ice cream. Swallowing it, Neku glares at me. "I'm hungry and ice cream tastes good, what's your problem Josh?"

"Well I get the ice cream part I have some too..." Then I hesitate. "But what the hell is up with having everything on it, AND the kitchen sink?"

"Hey I don't gripe over your weird food fetishes, so leave mine alone." Neku growls out, biting a reeces cup from his ice cream. Yeah I don't at all know how that bowl can hold all of that stuff in it. Mine only has whipped cream and vanilla ice cream under it. His...well like I've already said has everything and the kitchen sink in it. It's a mystery as to how he can stay skinnier than me.

Now to mess with him, cause I can. Plucking my hands up, I put one of them around his shoulders lovingly. A slight tick in his facial expression but nothing changes and he keeps scarfing that ice cream concoction down. Great, now his leg. My other hand skimps over and I lightly hold onto his knee going higher. Neku's blushes are the best reactions to what I do, and I love them just as much as I love all of him.

"Stop that..." Neku stutters out, taking my hand off of his lap, and pushing it away. Oh ho ho this is going to be nice.

"Fine dear~ But do you want to know something...good?" I ask smirking.

Neku pauses, then looks at me. "If it isn't too perverted like normal, then sure."

Smiling I take one of his numerous cherries in his bowl and hold it up. "Did you know if somebody can tie a knot with a cherry stem that they are a great kisser?" Then I proceed to place it in my mouth and eat the fruit of it. Moving the stem around, I take my tongue and twist it up with the help of my teeth, then I get it.

Pulling it out I show him, just so happening to lean in closer. "See?" And I toss his bowl carefully on the ground with mine and glomp him. He knows he wants me, always stealing looks at me, my body. I'm just helping him with is whims. Pushing my dear Neku onto the sofa I stare down at him from my position smiling. His bright blue eyes, the shocked look turning into one of pleasure, and his spiky orange hair. All of it-mine.

Bending down I take his lips and show him how great of a kisser I really am. And his hands coming around my back nicely. I have to let him breath don't I? So I let go for a little while, and just go for looking into his deep eyes with my mysterious purple ones. Holding him closer I just want to hear is poor heart beating an uneven and jumpy beat for me. Oh love, so sweet, I know who I'm having in my bed tonight...

-LINE-

A.N.

Mmmmm ice cream I would for sure go for what Neku is having xD

...Yeah sorry about the last one guys, I like mpreg right now and I know it is impossible, but hot damn it can with this fandom! Seriously Joshua= GOD so...may I use that pretty illegitimately?

So yeah preggers Neku is cute :3 And I don't think doing the reviews like I was is good for my stories (the stuff I was going to talk about and say was longer than the story opps.) so if you want to talk or discuss a part of the stories you like, how about pming me pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!

How about some Cheese Cake this time instead I. O. Heaven? Mmmmm yummy, and if you want any words I'll take them, sequels to words, or even songs that'll be cool. Poll on my page, of all the words...70...and growing T.T I'm so weak trying to take down two a day isn't work tehe. Bai bai...and I love that you guys like this...by the way thank you :D


	25. Books

A.N.

All I have to say...I want Joshua's collection badly! I don't care what all is in it, I want it! pov Joshua *wink*

-LINE-

You may ask how long I have been the Composer of Shibuya, but that would be like asking a lady how old she is. Which is insulting, I'm sniffling here dear children. You are children...right? Not like I can't guess what your ages are, I just have to peek into your heads and I know everything. I can't do that with my dear proxy though, since he always has his hands on that player pin of his...But, and oh yes a butt...mmmm a sexy one too...wait let me keep on topic, I've been getting into his mind little by little.

You see, actually Neku is such a...book worm. There I've said it finally, umpf. And now I can get closer to him with my huge collection of books. Anything you want, I have it. Oh that new manga you can't wait to get your hands on? On the shelf thumbed through and reviewed nicely. Jealous...aren't you?

So I probably have Neku salivating over them now, I'm just sitting on my throne right now, waiting for a text from him, so that I can have some fun today. I can do so much with him, but in small doses for now. Not like I don't just want to jump my proxy and have some nice sex with him. Blah he would probably just run off after, so slow and steady wins the race.

"Calling~ Somebody is calling~" My ringtone for my text goes off and I lean against my arm rest looking at it.

'Hey Josh I'm outside at the Station Underpass.' Neku texts me, and I smile.

'Almost here dear~' I text back getting up.

I crack open my door and look out into my main office area. Seriously it looks like it has all changed, but I don't blame it, Shibuya is changing all the time. Although I did enjoy having that bar for a while back then, now all that I have is a living room area of plain white with slashes of color here and there. Like bits of rainbow everywhere. Walking out the next door I see Neku walking toward me. A smile comes to my face and I lightly wave to him.

Neku sure looks nice today, with his headphones off his head this time though and a smile comes onto his face mirroring mine. A lot has happened to change him, and I'm glad that I helped do that like he did to me. Leading him in my mind mentally gropes his perfectly made ass.

"So what kinds of books you got Josh?" Neku asks, standing in my 'living room'. He seems so nice standing there and I can just picture him breathless on my table as I pound into his...ughhhhh! I want him under me now, but I see that is not going to happen anytime soon.

"I have anything and everything you could possibly want and more." I purr back leading him to a secret room only I know. This is where the magic begins. Opening the door, I glace back and enjoy looking at Neku's face as he sees everything. I think this is the happiest I have ever seen him be.

"Have at it." I chuckle watching him walk past watching him check the shelves, browsing them. The whimsical look making my dead heart feel with joy. Gosh I need him in my life more.

Sighing I sit in one of the chairs I have in here and bring my knees up. I'm surprised when Neku comes back and bends down trying to get me to look into his eyes. "You okay?" He asks kneeling in front of me smiling putting his pile of books down. "Want a hug?"

Arms come around me and I pick up my grin again. "Thanks." I say, calming myself down and returning the hug, although more would be nice too.

"Kay." He says jumping on the chair with me. I'm glad it is more like a love seat than a regular chair. Leaning against him I watch as he picks up a manga and read it. That's a good one, I think keeping my head on him.

Neku makes such cute reactions when reading, and I'm glad he came over. Yawning I shut my eyes and thread my hand through his. Neku doesn't really do anything and I smile happily but I hope that I did feel him squeeze back.

-LINE-

"Yo boss where you at?" Mr. H calls through the Composer's pad. "Yesh, he needs to stop acting like such a teenager." He sighs looking at the loose articles on the ground. Walking with his hands in his pockets Mr. H spots a place in the wall out of sequence. Pushing it open, he spys the Composer spot on and then sees a orange head next to him.

"Awww cute." And he talks his camera phone out of his pocket. "Hope you will appeciate this black mail next time when I ask for a raise." Snapping a couple pics. "At least your fangirls will enjoy them." He says leaving to go back to the coffee shop, forgetting why he came here for.

-LINE-

A.N.

Sorry, sort of late posting, oh well and the storming is killing me. Time to cry in the rain!

Also to help you guys out, the kitchen sink part was a figure of speech, sorry!

Tehe Book Thief101, writing a pov of Joshua in Snow would be cool! Now asking you like mirroring Neku's memories or afterwards?

And glad you have joined I. O. Heaven! *glomps you*

Also enjoy these awesome sugar cookies! They have Joshua and Neku faces on them. :P


	26. Storm

A.N.

...whatever

-LINE-

*crack* *Booomm* And I dive under my covers, shutting my eyes tight as the lightning illuminates my room. No no no no! I hate when it rains heavy like this. I-iiiI just hate it so much.

"Neku?" A voice calls, and I pull up on the covers to peek out from under them.

"I'm over here." I squeak out, hiding back under as light goes through the room again.

A moment later, Joshua comes under, and looks at me. "Are you okay Nekky?"

"Ummm...you remember how I don't like storms? Well..." I try to laugh at my weird explanation. "...yeah, this one has me really scared." And I duck my head back under screaming a bit, as another big rumble let's out. Arms come around me and I peek out from my fingers.

"Shhh it's okay Neku." Josh smiles, yanking the blanket over us both. "Better?"

"Yeah." I say ducking my head into his chest. I'm glad that Joshua is there to get my mind off of this. Tightening my hands on his shirt I open my mouth to scream again as the storm lets out another burst; but I'm glad that it turns into a silent one instead.

Calming down I feel both of his hands tie themselves around my back bringing me closer. "Hey...let me see your face." Josh says bringing it up.

"Why?" I ask, staring into his eyes. The purples in his eyes...lure me to come closer and it seems like my heart picks up this time because of him.

" 'Cause," He smirks. "Your face...needs more of my kisses." Joshua cooes, going at it making me smile as he ducks down to kiss me everywhere on my face. Then his lips grace mine and it leaves both of us breathless, and we cling to each other for more.

Over my giggles and laughs I didn't even notice that the storm was over and it was clearing up. Which is okay with me...I have a nice little fort here...snuggling with my Joshy-kins.

-LINE-

A.N.

It's been a little while since I have made anything here...haven't been on the computer for a little bit, so I have a lot to turn out. Nighty night!


	27. Doll

A.N.

I-ii don't know what happened 10 minutes worth...then more time ugh! Writing is hard sometimes when you get out of the grove of it.

-LINE-

"Neku," Joshua says, slipping his fingers perfectly together. "Would you like to know why you are here?"

"Not really...**composer**." I say, avoiding his eyes. My wings flutter lightly on my back as I stand there. Yeah I know what I did, and I'm happy that I did it, those kids needed some help so I supplied them with some pins, big whoop, they are probably going to be erased the next day at least I tried. I'm his conductor so I can almost do anything I want...right?

"Okay then, how about we play a little...game instead." Josh smirks sitting up better in his throne.

"Whatever you want Josh." I sigh, crossing my arms looking at him. What goes through his mind will always have me confused.

"Glad you agree so easily dear~" He laughs, reaching down beside his seat for a hidden compartment in the chair. I watch as he takes a remotely small article and then my body is taken over and I can't move. In his hands is a little chibi like doll of me...what the hell.

"You see that I have total control over your body." Joshua purrs, as he moves the arm of the doll up and so does mine. This is freaking me out some. "This is a nice little hobby of mine that I like to do. It gets boring here, so it was perfect how you did something so minor so that I can...punish you." Then he takes another doll out.

"You can play with me I guess, but I still have some control over you." Joshua sighs and I catch what he has just tossed to me.

Opening my hands I see a little doll like the one that Joshua has of me, but it is him this time. Picking the doll up by the little arms, I look into it's little button eyes, and it seems even as a doll replica, Joshua is smirking at me.

"Come closer." Josh calls and I start walling up the steps to his throne even though I don't want to. Looking into the real Joshua's eyes my heart starts beating faster, what now?

"Sit." He points to his armrest and I'm next to him, my wings flapping a little. Probably weirded out by being this close to him too. "Play with me?"

Smiling I see that he isn't being very pervy today and I bend down to play with dolls with him. Taking a side glance though I think he still is trying to do something bigger than this to me. I can just feel it...sort of?

I drop the doll him by accident and it falls on top of the Neku one. Suddenly I'm craving being next to Josh, on him even and I feel myself quickly over taken by Joshua.

"Get off me-" I grunt out as his whole body weight is put on top of me. Then I notice his lips mere inches from mine and a shiver goes all along my body as he closes those few inches and takes my lips.

I'm captive under Josh just like my doll me...but I like it like this...for now anyway, I think as his tongue invades my mouth as well.

-LINE-

A.N.

Tehe I make amigurumi dolls and guess what is next on my list to make *is shot*

Okay, sorry that I'm not tossing these out as fast as I was last week, I have my head caught in three big ones that I just don't know how to write them. ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so random shorts in between with making them if I can mkay? Thanks and actually I have some peaches if anybody needs some...so many peaches!


	28. Piano

A.N.

... unavailable at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. Pov stalkerish Joshua fantasying over Neku.

-LINE-

My long spider like fingers easily fly across the keys producing some notes that even humans can't hear, only us reapers. But in the RG I only have one person that I want to notice me, to hear my heart as it pours over these keys til even the bleeding don't stop. That when I'm all nice and drained of blood even my melody will carry on and be played with until time stops.

This is what I desire, but not as much as I desire those slim legs of his to be wrapped around me as I pleasure him. He should be mine, I would protect him, breath for him if I could, I think, as my notes slowly getting into a more dark and sinister mood again. But he can't even see me probably and if he can, then not the real me and I keep playing trying to get my mind out of the gutter.

A different note joins with mine, and I shockingly turn to where it came from. No...how can this be...is he really here with me? It's a daydream of mine, isn't it?

"Hi." He says, his voice surprisingly light as he quietly talks and I gobble every word of his. "I'm Neku, could you teach me." He asks smiling. Neku...such a unique name for my pretty boy. And I gawk at him in disbelief, what is he doing here? "To play that is..." Neku laughs out, holding his hand out for me to take his other covering his mouth over his smile.

"Yoshiya...but you can call me Joshua." I say finally touching him. A smile comes on my face as well and I start to play with him, hoping that I can weave a melody closer into his heart.

-LINE-

A.N.

Eating ramen and messing with my new 3ds what could be better?

Book Thief101 yus! Neku with wings always is in my mind he would be a sweet conductor for Joshua hehe. And I've made the dolls of them, just I suck at making amigurumi x.x

And DemyxFangirl ohhhh I want a Sora doll! Hump I'll just have to make one won't I? xD Also I was thinking he was going to be more perverted...but I just couldn't really see or write it? Let's hope no for writers block yes?

Thank you all! And ummmmm anybody want chocolate?


	29. Sleep

A.N.

I need more sleep...that is all xD and the quotes come from the original and awesome game of The World Ends With You why don't you try to guess who said what hmmmm? They seemed to tie in nice together yeah!

-LINE-

"Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking!"

"Understanding other people isn't hard...It's impossible."

"There's only one way to stay alive in Shibuya. Trust your partner."

"You're not my partner anymore man, you're... my friend. So trus' that yo!"

"Once you see the real me, will we still be friends...?"

I wake up from another dream panting, out of breath. When I sleep these weird memories come through in my head and I can't do anything about it. Sometimes I stay up late just to avoid them...but I can't forever. Rubbing at my hair, I drop my arms and dejectedly go to my bathroom. Catching a glimpse in the mirror I see more shadows under my eyes. Just great, I think rubbing at them.

Sighing I drop my boxers off of my thin waist and turn the water on hot. It streams out and hits me fast. Blinking wide awake now, I wash my hair and rub down my body enjoying the warmth. What is even stranger about my dreams that I've noticed...is that it affects the real world as well. I've found countless pins in my pockets, music that I've never heard of on my headphones...but the weirdest is that these bruises and cuts that the monsters in my dreams hit me with, form on me in real life.

Finishing, I wipe the water out of my orange hair, making it look almost red from getting wet. Tying the towel to my waist I walk back to my room to change. What to wear what to wear? Ugh might as well get the usual. Pulling a sleeveless shirt on, my fingers slip into a new hole. Great...more stuff that are broken like me.

I complete getting dressed and slip my headphones on. Clicking the play button, I hear another new song that makes me want to rip my phones off. Catchy, and too hip hoppy for my taste, so I hang them around my neck for now.

Stepping down the stairs, I brush past my mom looking lost again. She wanders a lot ever since dad passed, always sad, just...lost like I said before. Her eyes don't even hold the same happy glow like they once did. I hear the static of the tv turn on and her sink into the couch. I can't do anything to help you mom, I frown digging my hands into my pocket, I have problems of my own that are killing me. Just...just hang in there and so will I.

Locking the door behind me I walk down the hallway and watch as others past by me, in their apparent busy lives. Sometimes I get feelings like in the dreams, but I pass them on. Going...somewhere, not like I really have anything to do.

As my feet take me, the music plays and I wander through Shibuya. The people, the places, the stuff...I love it, but it doesn't love me. Stopping I look over and see the statue of Hachiko. This seems like a good place to stop for now and grab a bite.

I turn my music off and pull my purple headphones down. The noise of the city is so loud, unbearable even, but I guess that is the charm of it all, and I bite into a hamburger, sitting on the bench in the shade. Leaning back I look at the trees, trying to relax, and then a pair of purple eyes come blocking my view and I nearly have a heart attack. Jerking up fast I clutch at my shirt, right over my heart, and try to stop it from beating so fast.

"Oh sorry there." The guy says, coming from behind the bench to sit next to me. "You looked so lonely and I've got the feeling I know you. Would you like to be friends." And he laughs...I've heard that laugh before...I'm sure of it.

"I think I know you too...composer..." I say, looking at the ground, he sounds like...that one guy, in my dream. Moving my head up I see that I've thrown him in for a loop and his grin falls then he smirks. Yeah that smirk I know who he is now, Joshua.

"I see that at least you are having those dreams as well Neku. The others aren't yet so I can't help them. RG and the UG are real, and actually you are my favorite anyway so good that you are ready." Joshua says, leaning closer. "So yes that is real, all of it is real, this life though...is fake. Just an illusion to keep the people happy, to have them think they are doing what they want, when they are doing it my way." He gets up and looks down to me offering his hand out smiling. "Would you like to wake up now? I'm in need of some company, maybe you can be my conductor and we can have some fun together."

Staring at his hand I slowly process what he has said, and I place my hand in his. He feels so warm, inviting in a way, what now?

"Great, now to awaken you back up." Josh purrs, pulling me into his arms and diving in for my mouth. I'm shocked, and my hands pull at his back as he deeps it. No no no...I feel my body weakening and become rather limp in his hold. As my eyes close, it feels like I'm falling and it doesn't hurt though. Everything darkens and disappears...

Opening my eyes back up, I notice that I'm on a bed now. Lifting my arm up, I don't feel any different but then I hear a creaking to my right and a dip in the bed as somebody sits down. I blink and turn my head looking into his purple eyes again as he smiles seeing me up. "Morning sleeping beauty~" He laughs grabbing at my hand, and...I feel like I belong here. It is such a nice feeling, and I grip his hand better, shutting my eyes again.

-LINE-

A.N.

ummmmm, hyper and emoy moods unite! Something that like a week ago I started and in my bubbly mood yesterday I decided to finish, gosh.

Thank you all, and I feel like pancakes .


	30. Angel

A.N.

I love wings, and white things, and yaoi! pov Neku for right now :3

-LINE-

Where...where am I? I wonder, getting up slowly from the ground. A twinge in my shoulder and I reach backwards panting at the pain. Oh yeah, I fell, I realize pulling my hand back and having blood on it. I don't think my body is very broken, maybe bruised up a little but my wings are the most troublesome things right now. I know that I broke something in my left one, it just lays there, dead...like I'm going to be if I don't start moving soon. I can hear dogs barking and animals getting restless bound to wake up the humans around them.

Leaning up against wall beside me, I stand up even if it takes me a little while. I can taste the blood in my mouth, gross. Quickly I try to spit it out but can't really. Where can I go, my blood is still oozing out of me. A doctor? A vet maybe? Everything seems fuzzy though...I take the bottom half of my white blood stained tunic, and do my best to tie my wings to my body. Tears gather in my eyes, it hurts so much, but I need to keep going.

I'm glad it's dark but it seems so cold out here, I'm shivering in the thin material that I still have on. Stopping to catch my breath, I wrap my arms around my body and stand still. This isn't going to work, I...I'm just going to stop trying now, I think, sitting down bringing my knees up to my chest laying my head against them. We'll see what happens, I guess and I decide block everything out and sleep some.

-LINE- *switching pov to Joshua*

Slamming the door, I walk away from the house without looking back. My parents are horrible, this quickening bruise on my face proves it. So what mother you don't like your darling son because he decides to like boys and trusts you enough to tell you? Well...while you sleep I'll just get my stuff and leave. That's what you guys wanted, right?

Sighing I run my hand through my silvery hair and decide to walk down a deserted alleyway to compose my thoughts more. I do a double take when the smell of blood hits my nose. Walking closer to source I find a huddled little bundle that looked like a human. With airy orange hair and a petite looking body, my heart starts to thump.

Bending down I get a better look at them, and I see the most gorgeous lashes on their face. It's a girl, dammit, well it looks like they need help anyway. Picking her head up, I see such kissable and lovely pink lips and I have to swish my heart down as it jumps up to my throat. Boys, Joshua, boys you like dicks and stuff like that, stop it. I start when I see dried blood all over her.

Nodding to myself, I pick the thin and light body by the armpits and see more place where she is hurt and I just want to help so much now. Her eyes start to flutter open and I see sparkly blue eyes pop open looking at me.

"W-wwhat are you doing...?" She says in a quiet and scratchy voice.

"You look very hurt and I'm just trying to help." I say, falling for her voice. No no no no, stop that Joshua, stop now. And I help her sit on a nearby trashcan, holding her up from swaying and falling off.

"Yeah, I...fell very far...and broke something I think." She sighs, holding her arms up to my shoulders. "I'm Neku a Virtue angel."

"An angel?" I say as my eyes widen. I'm touching an angel, wow. Then I pause thinking about what else she said. "Wait...isn't Neku a boy name?"

"Yeah I'm a boy you've got a problem with that?" He growls out, seeming do get a bit angry at that. "All the time people thing I'm a chick, why? I have a freaking penis and not boobs, gross." And Neku starts to wiggle in my hold til he gasps out in pain, clutching at his back.

"You okay?" I say, pulling his face up and seeing tears in his eyes.

"Probably not, my wings feel very bad." And he starts to pull at some of the makeshift bandages on his chest. "You want to see them?"

"Sure." I respond, helping to unwrap him. There is blood all over them, and I cringe as I see the marks over his beautiful body. Pulling the last piece off, he slowly unfolds his wings.

I stare in awe as they seem to get wider and wider, til he stops and leans on me. "My left one hurts more towards the end but mostly I caught myself when I fell and hit it there."

"...can I?" I ask, slightly reaching out. With a nod, I run my fingers into his feathers. They are so delight and tickling my hands a little. Some of them are bloodied up but this is so beautiful. The weird thing is that Neku is clutching at my shirt the entire time. "You okay with this?" I say worried that I might be hurting him.

"Mmm yeah." Neku says breathless. "I've never had anybody touch them before but it feels nice." And it seems like he moans a bit.

"Really? I can make you feel even better." I smirk taking his mouth fast and kissing him. He tastes so sweet, a taste that I cannot place, but so good that I want more. I think Neku is liking it as well, as I feel his fingers dig into my shirt and him open his mouth slightly. Taking advantage of this moment I dive my tongue into his mouth, exploring it.

I'm surprised when he starts to push me away then I'm on the ground after what seems like the wind had pushed me. Looking up I see a heated look on his face as he pulls down on his clothing.

"Don't do that..." He pants, and his wings flutter a little.

Rubbing at my lips, I smile. "We'll see about later." Looking at his figure, I see him sway. Hurrying up and standing I catch his body in my arms. "Come on I'll carry you okay." And I smile as he easily trusts me. This is going to be great, I've got a little angel to prove it.

-LINE-

A.N.

Oh my, do you know what today is? The fifth year anniversary of The World Ends With You coming out! I fail at life at not remembering thins T.T Buttttt that's where you guys come in ku ku ku please help me! Okay for a cutesy thing I'm going to try and make an epic fanfic with the twewy crew being interviewed crossing my fingers here of it being over 2,500 words, meaning lots of editing maybe :D I would like you guys to ask them the questions! Any question, the more the merrier! And it will be the five main characters, Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme but if you want anybody else in it please say so and I will do it :3

*huff huff* that was typed so fast...ughhhh. Okay so yes questions wanted, ummm, votes on my page for up coming things, and well I always love more words whenever xD

And as you might of guessed it, Shiki, Joshua, Mr. H, Beat, Shiki was the right order, thanks for guessing! And DemyxFangirl won ekkkk~ So ummm, you can get, ummmm...*draws a blank* how about spagetti tacos?

Thank you, and later my awesome story stalkers, you are the ones who are truly making this!


	31. Cross Dressing

A.N.

...yeah like I know what I'm doing anymore?

-LINE-

"So liekkkk what you want to do today Shiki?" Eri says loudly into her phone, hurting my ears. Seriously I know I'm expose to love my family but it is so pushing the limits for her. Even if she is a year older, at 18, she still acts like such a stuck up wannabe teen. It gets annoying to say the least.

Shoving my head phones on, I walk past her blasting some mind numbing music and grab some eggs and milk I whisk up some much needed pancakes. So light and fluffy, just what I needed.

"Syrup...oh syrup where are you." I say, finished cooking and now needing so sugar to splatter on top of them. Ah hah! Pouring it lazily over them I cut a corner enjoying the first bite with so much enjoyment. The only bad part is when it is all gone. Walking over to the sink I wash my dishes, and get all soapy. Nice...

Somebody taps me on my shoulder and I look up at Eri taking a side of my headphone off to listen to her. "Hey mom and dad say I have to drive you in today for your work." She sighs, shutting and opening her phone annoyingly.

"So...?" I ask, putting my plate into the drying rack.

"So that means I would like some help with something pleassssse?" She laughs, turning her puppy dog eyes on me. Sisters, they think they own you sometimes, which is true, sometimes.

"Fine, we have until noon to get me to work so I'll be patient and help."

"Great, now get into my car, Shiki and I need you for today." Eri says pushing me out the door.

"Wahh-who's Shiki?" I ask as she pushes me all the way to her car.

"A friend." She laughs, gunning the gas.

-LINE-

"You think this will work Eri?" Shiki asks, fiddling with hair a little. She seems so timid, like a little mouse.

"Of course, my baby bro has such slim hips." Eri cooes, tickling my sides.

"Hey stop that!" I say stifling a laugh. "You almost done guys?" I groan out, as they stuff me into another outfit.

"Sure sure, don't tie your panties in a twist Nekky." Eri laughs messing with my hair one last time. "Great, now Shiki get the camera and Neku...just think pretty kay?"

Sighing I go with them and let them take pictures. What for? I don't know just cause I guess. At least I also Looking over at the clock, I curse. "Eri I need to be at work in 5 minutes, we need to go!"

"Fine, don't you want to change thou-" She laughs as I drag her sorry ass through Shiki's place.

"No, I'm fine. I don't care what I have on." And I shove my seat belt on, urging her to go.

"Fine but you're in an outfit that you might not like~"

Looking at her I give her a 'what the fuck' look and pull at my clothes. They seem normal enough. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Oh nothing Neku~ Now get out, I'm going back to Shiki's you be a good boy at work." And she almost literary throws me out.

Dusting my knees off, I walk into Wild Kat to get to my punishment.

"Hey Phones, how you been?" Mr. H asks behind his counter. Then he covers his mouth to keep from laughing. "What the hell are your wearing?"

Pulling at my clothes I glare over at my boss. "I don't know, I had to hurry over here and I was helping my sister with some pictures." Getting a little ify on my outfit, I stare at him a little. "What AM I wearing Mr. H?"

"Oh I'm not telling, today's going to be great though for business I bet." Then walks from behind the counter towards the back room. "It's all yours Neku, mind my beans. No touching and no frowning, remember. And if you do I'm waking Joshua up." He laughs walking the rest of the way away leaving me alone.

I gasp a little and frown. He sooo does not need to do that. Walking to were Mr. H was, I stand bored behind the counter. Not like a lot of people come in here anyway it can be such a drag. Letting my eyes wander, I see that more and more people are gawking in. This is getting so embarrassing, I think, blushing slightly. I need a fucking mirror to see what Eri and Shiki did.

The bell for the door dings, and I place a smile on my face to attend to the customers. "Hi what can I get you?"

They walk up to the counter giggling a little. Girls, what the heck do they always laugh about? "Yeah just some House blend and some of these blueberry muffins here." The smallest of the two say handing me the money.

"Thanks it'll be right up." I say handing her the change back. Starting up the brew I turn away from them and mix it up. Perking my ears up I hear the two of them whispering together. Gosh they do know I can hear them, right?

Taking their order back to them I try smiling again. "Enjoy."

"Wait! Can we get some pictures with you?" One of them yells.

"Why the heck would you want to?" I say finally frowning.

"You look so cute. Like a little ukey boy~" She squeals.

"..." I blink at her, and slowly clinch and unclinch my fists. I am not a UKE!

"Just a few...?" The smaller one asks, sliding a bill over to me. A twenty, seriously...wow.

"Yeah if you want to." I sigh, walking over and putting my happy mask on.

"Great." They giggle, and then a camera phone is taken out. They both gang up on either side of me and try to take some pictures. Though it doesn't really work. "Ai I don't think this is working maybe we need somebody else to take the pictures." She sighs in defeat.

"Yeah I guess so Mina." Ai responds frowning.

"I can help you with that ladies~" Comes a voice laughing his weird laugh.

Shivers go down my back when I see him, and then he easily snaps a few pictures for the girls. "Hey..." Josh says, giving the girl Mina her phone. "How would you like it if me and him pose for a few?"

"That would be so flipping amazing." They gush agreeing to it easily.

"Wahhh-wait I don't want this!" I squeak as Joshua comes closer to me. My mouth seems to dry up, and I stare a little too much into his eyes. "..back off!" I huff out as he comes grabs at me. Weakly pushing at his chest it seems like I have no strength and I see him smirking as he descends on my lips.

Why...why aren't I struggling? I wonder as I dive in for more of him. His taste is so unique, and alluring to have. Grabbing at his shirt, I open my mouth wide for me to touch his tongue.

"That...is so kawaii~" I hear loudly and I push myself off of Josh. Oh shyt...I just...he just, oh gammit. "Thanks so much boys for the pictures! Maybe next time both of you should have on cat ears." And I watch as they leave.

Cat ears? I'm not...then I reach up to my head and feel two points coming out of my hair. Eri...is so dead later, I think blushing a little.

"Hey Neku how about a little more of that sweet stuff?" Joshua asks smirking.

Glaring up I stick my tongue out at him. "Just try it." I challenge angrily putting my hands on my hips.

"Gladly." He responds closing me in next to the counter and doing some more thinks like he did for those pictures. Breathtaking, isn't it? At least for me.

-LINE-

A.N.

Whoop! Thank you for giving me questions to ask the twewy crew I'm writing a long freaking one for this, *huff huff* got lots of dialog so far and two questions going...but there are so many! Hey you think it would be okay if I just make it a story to stand by itself for the 5th anniversary instead?

And Book Thief101, wings are my guilty pleasure to have with Neku! That and kitty ears, dresses, and more xD Hope that player pin was effective, we shall see, won't we?

Ohhhhh DemyxFangirl *le glomps chu back* I don't know what you liked and guessed, yeah! I ummm, made it seem like he was a chick in Joshua's pov to like impersise on how pretty he was and 'angelic' ku ku ku.

Okie dokie love you all! Thank you for reading and I just realized...this story has so many f-ing reviews, ekkkkkkk *faints from joy* It makes me so happy and makes me have feelings of love even if it sucks. You think it might turn people away because of all the long ass chapters I have. *Is feeling so much low self esteem* Oh well, good night!


	32. Pillow

A.N.

Fangirling all along the way I go...with buttsmex xD Yes there is a small bit of smex in here, so you have been warned, sorry.

-LINE-

I loudly moan into my pillow as I feel Joshua thrust into me from behind. Even though I want it to quiet my screams of pleasure, Joshua keeps touching me in my most erotic places that the pillow just can't keep quiet them. One of his hands trail down to my cock pumping it in time with his thrusts earning him a mew like moan from my mouth. It feels so good...ahhh I think I'm going to come soon.

I can almost taste my end, as Josh starts to thrust faster into me, and his hands quickly move to grip my waist. He is bound to leave bruises there again. Every time he is away for such a long time he goes all out like he is now. This is probably the fifth time we have been making love tonight. We even skipped dinner and went for dessert.

A practically hard thrust and I can feel him hit my prostate, sending me over the edge again, releasing on my stomach. Panting into my pillow, Joshua continues until I feel him stop and release deep inside me, clinging to my body, then slipping slowly out of me. The feeling of him gone makes me feel so empty...until Joshua comes to cuddle with me, moving so that our chests are together and kissing my forehead.

"That was great Nekky~" Joshua purrs rubbing his head against my spiky hair holding me closer.

"Hey!" I say lightly banging on his chest puffing my cheeks out. "Don't call me that, it makes me seem like a chick."

"I know, but it is such a cute nickname for you dear." Josh remarks, looking deeply into my eyes. "I love you Neku." Then he dives back in for my lips, and I gasp at the suddenness. I can just feel the smirk in his kiss, but I just like that on him so much more. He moves in closer, holding my face kissing deeper before releasing me suddenly, as we hear his phone go off.

"And I bet that is Sanae calling about something in the UG again." Josh sighs, getting up to go to his discarded pants. I watch his retreating back, clutching my pillow loosely in my arms. Tears prick at my eyes as I watch him text a message back and start to get redressed. I see him looking back to me, and I blush looking away from him, as he moves back to the bed. "I love you Neku, I'll see you hopefully in the morning okay?" And he kisses my forehead.

"Yeah...I love you too." I whisper to him, as he leaves me. A sigh escapes my mouth, I want him just stay here with me. I move the pillow closer to my face sniffing at it. At least I have to smell of him to tie me over til I see him again, I think as I fall to sleep.

-LINE-

A.N.

I would like to thank you all out there. Yep allllllllll of you that read this, even if you don't review. It makes me so happy that I know that you guys at least keep coming back for more. *cuddles my sides* Here, anons and friends take your left, or right hand and squeeze your opposite shoulder. Pwease? Okay there, you've been hugged, now go enjoy more random things like chocolate frosting. Later!


	33. Test

A.N.

I like b/b, got a problem with that? And I like mpreg...so shuddup haters!

-LINE-

I curse once again as I look at the plus sign. Throwing the stick into the trashcan I hang my head in my hands as I plop down on the toilet. This...this so cannot be happening I sob, sitting there. So, I'm...pregnant then?

A loud banging comes on the door, and I'm thrown out of my thoughts. "Neku you okay in there?" Joshua calls through the door.

I hiccup slightly, trying to calm down. "Y-yeah." I say, hating how my voice hitches in the beginning. Might as well go you there to my boyfriend and see what happens.

"You...sure?" Josh says, trying to twist the knob to come in. Probably to help comfort me, I sigh. Slowly getting up I make my way to the door, and he stops trying to get in, hearing the creak in the floor that our bathroom has always had. Unlocking and opening the door, I advert my eyes staring at our feet instead.

"Hey..." I say shuffling past. I really should get something in my stomach already since I've been emptying it almost every morning.

"Neku..." I hear Josh call, as I walk past slowly. "What's wrong?" He asks kissing my temple, and cuddling at my waist. I lean slightly into his body loving how he just easily does this to me. It makes me feel so good.

"Nothing." I purr a little, lifting my face to kiss his lips. Feeling him being surprised, I nip at his lips and giggle a little. My mood seems so much better now, and I smile a little as he kisses me fully back. His hands grip my waist, rubbing himself up against me. I moan a bit, then I start feeling my stomach becoming upset again. Oh shyt no.

Pushing him quickly away I run back to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. My stomach feels like somebody is punching me there, and I cry a little as I puke the migger food I have tried to eat today. Cool hands come to pull my hair back, as I cough seeming that I'm done for now. Leaning back, Joshua's hands come around holding onto me.

Huffing a little, I grasp one of his hands and hold it over my eyes, cooling my face some. This sucks, it's expose to be morning sickness for pete's sake it's like noon already. His other hand flushes the toilet for me, not like I would like to see that stuff that used to be occupying my stomach a moment ago, ekkk. Then he brings it back, rubbing smoothing circles on my tummy. It feels so much better when he does that, and I softly curl my fingers around the hand he has over my eyes. My shallow like breathing slowly goes back to normal, enough that I open my eyes again and move his hand away still clutching at it though.

"I don't think you are okay Neku." He whispers next to my ear, worriedly moving his head on top of mine. "You going to tell me what's wrong now?"

Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I nod, moving my head from under his chin. Going to the trash can I remove the stuff that I dumped in there not so long ago and hand it to him.

Sighing, I avoid his eyes, and link my fingers together. "I've been...throwing up for the past few weeks, and feeling awful so this morning while you were gone I went to the drug store and bought this kit." I look him in the eyes then and confess. "Joshua...I-iiI'm pregnant." And tears come out of my eyes so much that I can't see. Moving the sleeve of my shirt up I rub my tears into it, but it doesn't seem to stop them. I'm surprised when I feel his arms come around me and I grab onto his front, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"So that's what's wrong?" Joshua chuckles, moving a little away, to kiss some of my tear laden cheeks.

"Yeah! It's wrong, not right at all. Josh...I'm a freak." And a couple more tears leak from my eyes. His fingers trail through my spikes as he takes my face and kisses me then. Letting go he rests our foreheads together looking into my blue eyes.

"No dear...it is so amazing." His hands come to my stomach again, rubbing at it, making me giggle as is slightly tickles me. "We're going to have a baby." Kissing me all over now smiling widely.

Laughing I weave my hands with his and kiss him back. "Yeah..." I nod, smiling. Hopefully we can get through this just fine and I hold my arms around Joshua's neck as he takes me back to our bedroom for some nice smex; just like the kind that could of made this miricle inside me.

-LINE-

A.N.

...shhhhh I want to make mpreg right now don't cross meeeeee! x.x it's okay, *sigh* oh and guess what guys...kh 3d comes out tomorrow! So ready for this yeah!

Okay DemyxFangirl...yes why can't they be real, *cries forever* and sorry that you have been waiting for a lemon...I'm not very good at them but my friend told me that it looked fine and that I should submit it, so I did lol.

Book Thief101 you...you cracked me up so much! I feel sorry for you, yeah that seems scary with your dad o.o and the pillow thing, eh, that just seems cute that you did that hehe. (and I don't think that the 'godlike being' will get you, he is too busy with his Nekky~)

Omg oh~ hey there Yotoberry, I'm glad these helped you want to write again. I'm hoping these will help me make chaptered fics again, but I'm not going to try until my Joku muse is gone :3 ohhhhh hearts for you, at least I think that is what you meant, yes xD

Tehe I. O. Heaven, yessssss, squealing is for sure what I wanted you to do. And don't worry you can give me questions later if you want!

Yes, I've gone back to answering this way, because...I don't give a flying fu to the ck lol Bacon for all! Om nom nom laters!


	34. Dares

A.N.

I needed some laughs over what could happen with a spin the bottle, and Never have I ever games. Enjoy, even though I have never played these games just the one that I am messing with the people, now for research!

-LINE-

"Shiki why are we going to this party?" I ask, hanging farther and farther back from her.

"Beeecuzzz Nekuuu~" She giggles out, grabbing onto my front. "Our friends are going to be there, and you said you have never been to one before."

A sigh comes out of my lips and I nod as I follow her through the door. Inside it seems like any normal house and we come to sit in the living room with ample space for everyone. Then I stop in my tracks, looking at the other room's companions. Glancing over I see all the people who used to be enemies to me, smile back.

"Finally Shiki, what did it take you? Like a month worth of curry yo?" Beat bashes out, throwing his arm around her.

"Actually it didn't take anything Beat. I just told him to come to the party with me." Shiki says and I feel like I'm being set up. Edging my way to the door, I see somebody run past like a shadow and the door I'm going to is blocked off and locked shut.

"Oh Nekky you aren't going anywhere tonight. We are going to play some nice games tonight. So try to enjoy yourself." Joshua says as he walks past me jiggling the only key out of this place.

I gulp and slowly come back into the room, watching the others, as they too watch me. "So what sort of things are we going to do?" I ask sitting down with my legs sprawled out, on the white soft carpet.

"I have pizza ready to go in the freezer, chips and whatnot in the pantry, and soda if anybody wants it in the kitchen." Josh responds sitting...a little TOO close to me. "But mostly we are going to have some fun with games tonight. I also have lots of rooms if anybody wants to bunk here and sleep." And his hand seems to fall on my knee, but I easily knock it off, leaning forward with my elbows there instead.

Some of the people here agree to it and I finally look over and find out who all are here. It looks like mostly people from the college that we all attend but none that I know for sure past face value. The only friends who I know here are Shiki, Beat, and...Josh. Not that I count the last one very much my friend. Pervert.

"What game does everyone want to do? How about Never have I ever." Shiki says all bubbly. How the hell would you play that.

"That sounds good Shiki but let's have this more interesting after each one that you put a finger down for an article of clothing is taken off." Josh smirks looking around the room. I look away when he turns to me, and I growl at the wall paper.

"Okay I'll start then." Everybody puts a hand up and I do the same, just playing along. "Never have I ever...worn a skirt." Josh says, putting one of his own fingers down as all the girls here. His shoes are taken off and he turns to me.

"Ummm...Never have I ever..." I rack my head for something. "Kissed a boy?" I ask, sitting comfortably looking at all the other's who groan putting down a finger, taking off a piece of clothing...then I just sit there waiting for more when Joshua leans in next to me.

"So you've never kissed a boy then Nekky~" Joshua asks, so close that I can feel his breath on my neck making me shiver.

"Nope." I say nonchalantly, tightly clasping my hands in my lap hoping that he will go away. I half listen to the questions but keep my attention mostly on Joshua who seems to be getting closer.

"Hey guys," Joshua says loudly so that everybody can hear. "Let's play spin the bottle now."

"That sounds like a zetta great idea Joshua." Sho says, grabbing a beer bottle from the cooler he is sitting on. "How about we all take a swig for good measure before and use this bottle then?"

My heart thuds in my chest. I've never drank in my life could I just refuse it? I watch as it is pasted around and my body freezes up a little.

"Neku~" Joshua cooes, reaching over, having the bottle in his hands as he takes a light swig of it. "You're turn." He says smacking his lips. Plucking the bottle from his fingers, I swirl the contents and think, what the hell, as I put some of the bottle into my mouth and gulp some. The taste is so...I don't know how to describe it, but I think it tastes really good.

"You like it Neku?" Joshua asks, and it seems like he is a little surprised at that.

"Umm, yeah I guess so." I say passing the bottle on, looking in that direction. When I turn back to him, I'm surprised when he has another one in his hand, almost all the way full with the top gone already.

"Here's some more then." He giggles funnily jiggling it in front of me.

"...okay?" I say, slowly grabbing it out of his hand. Taking a gulp of it, it seems lighter but still pretty nice and cold. I start drinking it more, wondering what the flavor is as I do. "How do you play spin the bottle?"

Shiki gasps hopping over to me, grabbing my front shaking me. Enough that I feel Joshua take the bottle out of my hand so it won't break. "You've never played? Hurry we need some kisses on this boy stat!"

"Whatttt?" I yell back, getting a little dizzy. Why is everything seeming to go so fast?

The bottle comes back, and Shiki shoves it in my hands now. "Go to the middle and spin it Neku! Whoever it lands on you have to go to the bedroom for seven minutes in heaven." She giggles, readjusting herself back on Beat's lap.

"Ummm..." I say a little wearily, placing the bottle in the middle. So seriously I'm going to have to do this? Spinning it, I look around our circle and view all the faces there. I so don't want to make out with any of them, I realize, and take the drink back from Joshua and drain it as the bottle spinning starts to slow down.

It stops then...and my heart thuds and I look to who it landed on...Joshua. Oh shyt no.

"Oh ho ho, how nice Neku." He purrs, crawling over slightly to take a kiss from me. My hands brush out to push him away, but it seems like instead they get caught in his shirt and pull him closer.

"Joshua stop it, go to your bedroom and don't smex it up in here, yo!" Beat gripes, shoving something into my pocket. "Now git out of here and let the rest of us have some fun, alrite?"

"Fine." Josh sighs, dragging me up to my feet and making me walk fast with him. As soon as we get into his room, I try to pull the mysterious object from my pocket, as it crinkles. What the hell is it, I wonder as I hear the door lock. "Oh Nekky~" He purrs, as he pushs me down to the bed and takes the package thing from me. "You brought protection, you naughty naughty boy you."

Protection...protection for what? He opens the packet and brings the thing out and I start...it's a fucking condom! Oh fuck me!

"Oh why yes Neku, I'll 'fuck you' very nicely." Joshua purrs, diving in for my mouth not even giving me time to think that he just read my thought...

-LINE-

A.N.

...wow seriously...I have a lot wip stories that I think that the beginning and end for future stories may sound...a bit off?

Okay, actually I'm bored and stuff, so hope you enjoyed!

Oh O. I. Heaven I'm glad you are one of the people who like mpreg too! Awwww *huggles you back* I love every review and time I can talk to you hunny, *sniffles* Go play that game hard now, ya hear?

And I got to talk to you DemyxFangirl, yeah! But I have some lucky stars with your name on them for you~~~

...ummm so laters then, and every time I hear the commical for the new game kh 3d, I want to kill my tv. I wasn't able to get it today, the ass holes at the store sold my copy when they were expose to hold it back for me. I was livid mad! Good night then.


	35. Heart

A.N.

Ummm so like the lyrics aren't mine, so don't sue me whoever wrote them. They just popped into my head and I wrote this, later!

-LINE-

"I'm only going to break break your break break your heart. I'm only going to break break your-" And that is when I got tired of listening to the song, so much that I wanted to crush my mp3 player. But I don't want to crush my baby, I think cuddling it to me. Taking my headphones off I stare at them instead, wondering when I had gotten these weird songs.

"Hey Neku, could you go to the store for me?" Mom called from the kitchen. "Here's my list and money, and don't come back until you have everything you hear?" She laughs wagging her finger at me.

I take the things and dig them into my wallet then deep into my pocket. "Why not as Eri to do this?"

"Because she is going out with what's-his-face and you aren't. But when you get a boyfriend I'll probably get her to do it instead then." A laugh comes easily as she flaunts my sexuality.

"Mom!" I say, trying to hide a blush from her. "Stop that, why are you so for me being gay?"

"Because you are so cute that you, for sure will get a wealthy guy who is also cute and I can watch you guys do yaoi stuff here, and then I can gloat to my girlfriends about it!" And she glomps me. Yesh mom's...got to love them though.

"Whatever, I'm just going to go to the store now." I yell back at her after I escape her hold.

"Forget about the groceries, bring back a boyfriend!" She yells crackling a little.

"We'll see!" I yell back shutting the door after me. Not like that is going to happen though mom...I am so not appealing, so don't get your hopes up on me ever getting one. Thank glob that the store isn't that far from my house, I huff not understanding why it is so hot out and get into the air conditioning of the store.

The slide doors whoosh open and I grab a cart, as I adjust my headphones. Hopefully it won't let me down and play the music that I like. When some of my Hashiyan collection came on I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled mom's list out. Okay milk, bread, eggs...what is she planning on making french toast?

Quickly grabbing everything on her list I then look at the bottom of it...there is an arrow going onto the back. Turning it, my face flushed red as I looked at what was on it. Looking around here I see no woman in sight to help me. Dragging my feet I go to a worker placing some things on the shelf.

With his back to me I tap his shoulder, hoping he can help me. "Yes...?" He asks turning around to face me. My heart starts to thump at what he looks like and I stab down at the thoughts. No you don't judge people how they look but on how they act. Even if he has such dreamy eyes...are they purple?

"Umm could you help me find where this thing is...?" I say blushing harder trying to avoid his eyes and look down at his chest. Reading his tag I see that his name is Joshua and I take a deep breath and look back up at him.

Joshua ruffles his silver hair back some and chuckles looking at the word. "Let me guess your girlfriend set you up to get her these?"

Puffing my cheeks out I glare at him angrily. "I don't fucking like chicks! Never mind I'll find whatever these things are myself." And I walk away from that jerk. Yeah he's a jerk, I can totally tell. Stopping after some time I falter in my steps wondering where these things could be. Seriously mother why do you fucking need tampons?

"Hey they're over in that aisle." Josh says, coming beside me. My face flushes a bright scarlet, and I nod still not looking at him.

"Thanks." I curtly say and push the cart over there. What the hell are tampons anyway?

"They are these things that girls shove up their vagina when they bleed one week of every month." Josh laughs, watching me.

"Who asked you? And that is sick!" I say, probably losing color in my face. Grabbing one of the box brands I hurry and walk past the smirking guy. I don't think I would ever want to be left alone with him, and I shiver, waiting in the check out then laying my things up on the convector belt.

This time I don't even blush or show any emotion when the tampons are brought along with the rest of the stuff. Twisting my headphones I burr the sound out, reaching then for my wallet. Handing the money to the cashier I hurry and leave, not even turning back with my heavy laden bagged up arms.

Hitting my head on front door I try to get my key from my pocket seriously...I'm surprised when hands come around me, pinning my body to the door. "Hey there~" He purrs into my ear, "You forgot something at the store so I came and followed you. Did you know you have the most luscious ass ever?" Then with a giggle he reaches down to grab at it.

"Haa...no...?" I say, wishing he would stop, this so was not happening.

"Oh but it is." And somehow the front door I was leaning on popped open and I fell face forward probably crushing the dreadful box of tampons that got me into this mess. Then I felt Joshua crash on top of me making me almost want to flip out at this all. Why me?

"Oh Nekky~ you brought back exactly what I wanted you to!" Mom yelped, seeming to coo at the stalker on my back shutting the door.

"No mom this is just a shelfer at the store that followed me home." I sighed, trying to get up but just end up sliding on my elbows instead.

"Ehhhh a boyfriend for you better than none." Mom decides, taking a camera out. "Now kiss for me!"

"Okay." Josh says, pulling me in for a kiss. Seriously...I should not be so turned on by this, but instead of pushing him away it seems like I pull him in...? His tongue invades my mouth then and I welcome it with my own, as he deepens the kiss.

"Yeah just like that!" Mom yells and I come to my senses enough to push my stalker away.

"Get off of me!" I yell, getting up quickly and running off to my room locking it. Pushing my back against the door, I leave the freaking stalker and my mom alone...that might not be a good idea though...

-LINE-

A.N.

Lol ...random thoughts on random things xD I hate how lucky guys get it though...oh well yaoi *^*

Tehe DemyxFangirl beer and Neku= light weight easily I believe :3

*sniffle* Yes I. O. Heaven play it hard for us who are with out. I have the cut scenes, but...they make me hate Shiki more and more. Tehe I'm getting you guys to support Joku, yes!

Mhmmmm nighty night, and I love ramen, how about you guys?


	36. End

A.N.

Still don't know what the fuck I am doing, and I feel too emoy from yesterday...whatever let's write I guess.

-LINE-

I...I feel like I'm fading...falling into darkness...am I dying now?

This sense of falling feels kind of nice, peaceful even but as I try to look around all I see is darkness and emptiness. Closing my eyes, I let myself think about my life, even though there isn't much to tell. Living a lie almost, wanting to have friends others to help me but instead I shut others out. Reaching my hands up, I believe that I can feel tears coming out of them, but falling up. So weird, I want this to end if I'm to die I want it to end now.

Curling slightly, I have all my breath taken from me, and it stops. The falling, the darkness, it is all gone. Arms are around my shoulders and under my legs and I slowly blink my eyes open.

"Hello there Neku." Joshua says, smiling brightly. "I'm glad I saved you as well. Well have to save the best for last, right?" He grins down at me.

Staring at him I wonder what he means. "...What?" I ask, hearing my voice crack a little.

A sigh comes from his mouth, and he gets a quite, upset face to him. "Shibuya...it was destroyed and I couldn't do anything to help. Well besides save you guys." And he jerks his head over to the left. Moving my head up I see Shiki, Beat and Rhyme...then I notice I'm still in Joshua's arms and I blush.

"Put...me...down..." I growl out, getting a little mad at how he is holding me...and also how embarrassing it seems.

"Fine Nekky." Joshua says, helping me back on my feet. My balance feels so wobbly, that I lean on him some, and don't even say anything bad about him reaching out and grabbing my waist to help me.

"Okay so what happened, yo? Why you bring us here and what happened? I want some answers and I wanted them yesterday." Beat growls, holding onto Rhyme. Being a big brother can be difficult I bet. Though it seems like Rhyme loves all the attention sh

"Like I said Beat: Shibuya is gone, and we are all that is left of it." Joshua grumbled out, clutching his hand on my waist more. Wait...is he moving his hand up?

"Fine, but what does it mean now yo?" Beat calms down, laying his skate board on the ground and putting Rhyme on it playing a little with her. A smile comes on her face and I'm glad at least she is smiling for us all...

"At least we are safe Beat, that matters most, right?" Rhyme mumbles out, pulling at her cap. "Since Joshua saved us at least you could maybe be saying thank you instead of being so mad. Okay big bro?" And a light giggle comes out of her mouth.

"Oh I don't mind Rhyme. As long as I can try and rebuild the Shibuya that we once knew that would be good." Joshua brushed the words off, sitting us down on the steps near where Shiki was looking at her Piggy-oh ummm Mr. Mew.

She looks up as we sit, and she looks back at her doll. "How are we going to fight here though. Mr. Mew isn't working like we had in the games Joshua."

Looking at Joshua I wonder what the hell is all of this going on about. "Well I think this is called Transverse Town, and the things we fought against before aren't really noises. They are Dreameaters and we have two different categories here of them: Nightmares and Spirits." Then he cups his hand a little under his chin and thinks a little. "I guess we'll all have to bond to a Sprite and see what happens then."

"Okay..." I say, stretching my legs out. "And we bond with them, oh wise one?"

"I don't know Nekky, just try and get into a fight with the Nightmares hmmm?" Joshua joked, wrapping his hand around my shoulder. Calmly I peel his fingers off and roll my eyes.

"Fine." I say hopping off. "Well I don't want to become erased, or is that not a problem here?" And I cross my arms looking at him.

"It maybe a problem, but I recommend not trying it out." Joshua giggles, watching me. "Well be shot go get a Spirit then."

"I will, geez." I groan out, stomping away almost. There, here's now or nothing, I think as some Nightmares come up against me. Fending my head I block out some of their attacks but still they rain down on me and then I feel a gut wrenching feeling and a musical sound comes from my side. Looking down I see a cat like thing that has bells on top of its' ears, and a tail like a music note. Watching it, I see it take out the Nightmares then easily come hopping back to me.

Smiling slightly, I crouch down to it's level and look at it. So this is my Spirit, I think as I reach out and pet it, making it purr. A whoosh comes from my right and I see a bunny like thing go and attack some threatening Nightmares.

"Go Mr. Bunny!" Shiki giggles, going after the flopping eared rabbit thing. Standing up my Spirit rubs itself between my legs, as I look around at the others and how they are doing. Beat looks like he has this big panda bear like one, as he stays close to Rhyme wielding a flower dancing one that seemed to be using a record scratching tone. Team work is always great.

Looking around I don't catch sight of Joshua at all. Then a flying horse-pegasus comes to a stop fluttering down with Joshua on its' back. "So I see everything went well for you too dear~" Joshua giggles, jumping off of his pegasus thing. He looks at me with my cat like Spirit and smiles. "I think he suits you very nicely. Both of you have lots in common I bet. The name, the cute look, and the way you like music."

I glare at him because of his comment, but then soften my look as I catch his look of sadness. "...whatever." I utter instead, looking slightly away playing with my headphones. "And Josh...thanks for at least bringing us here. We'll be able to get Shibuya back, I know it!" And I grin at him, closing my eyes as I do. Faintly I feel the brush of what it seems like a kiss on my lips, but it is quickly gone as I open my eyes. A smirking Joshua looks back at me holding a secret I might not want to know within his eyes, and we gather the gang up to view this place and figure out what to do for now. Transverse Town, huh?

-LINE-

A.N.

Ummm my take twisting with the twewy people in transverse town sort of messed up a bit, sorry! Umm the sprites I think of for them are as follows, Neku- his Neko Cat like shown in the cut scenes Shiki- Me Me Bunny Beat-Kooma Panda Rhyme-Wheeflower and Joshua-Pegaslick. All...because I can and it is cute damn it! Good night maybe now :3

Hmmm...oh yeah and thank you to all my followers, favers, and reviewers. I love you all! (And if you fall into the category of all three you are even more special!)


	37. Hybrid

A.N.

Please let it be long, please please please~

-LINE-

I swish my tail a bit, flattening my ears to my head glaring at my white walls. This place is the trap, a prison which I have never seen the outside world, just glimpses. **They** created me here, and most likely I'll die here as well. Flickering my eyes I zoom in on my hidden door as it opens.

"Subject 479 meet subject 136." And a boy is shoved in as they quickly shut the door behind him. He falls to the floor, kneeling hard on them. Actually he doesn't look that bad, then in a flash I see his eyes, and a set of white glittering wings pop out of his back unfluttering from there.

I'm astonished...so a human and bird hybrid? He...he looks like an angel so beautiful, then I blush at my thoughts. That's ridiculous to think Neku.

"Thank you." A light whisper comes through the room making my stomach drop and my heart start to thump. What the hell, I think bristling slightly. My tail whips itself back and forth as I decide to make it apparent that I don't care that he is in here.

"For what?" I scoff out, pulling at my cat ear slightly. At least they look like my hair color, a bright orange, so yeah it's not fake...at least sort of.

A smirk plays oh his lips and he gets up dusting off his customary white attire. Real original huh? White, white, fucking white! I want to paint the world other colors, not be here and poked and prodded for my life. "For your thoughts." He laughs, walking closer. "So what do they feel like, your feline part?"

My thoughts, what the fuck? "I feel tired most of the time and like I want to tear things up and what about you bird brain? Feel like pecking?" I lift my right side of my face playing off a cheshire cat like grin. Room mating with him might not be so bad.

"Why yes I do feel like pecking, just probably not what you think of with birds." He grins, sitting on his bed opposite of mine. I see one of his downy feathers fall off as he sits, and I feel like swatting at it as it comes closer. No I need to stop that...but I just wanna hit it, pwease?

And what the heck does he mean? So there are different pecking or something, staring at the feather I watch as it still gets closer. Just a little more!

"Oh man your thoughts are so cute~" He laughs, getting up and making the feather move too. Noooooo! I jump out, to catch it, my face filled with mischievous looks. There got it, yeah! Holding it in my hands I notice then that I'm sort of, trapped. He has his arms around me and holding me to the wall, smirking down at me.

Damn he is taller than, at least not that much. Somehow my tail goes between my legs. No I am not scared-just weary you see. "Hey why you so close?"

"You actually have a very nice smell even if you had to grow up here." He chooes, rubbing at my ear. Flickering it away from his hand I get a little sneezey and almost sneeze in his face.

"Ahh ha sorry, but don't touch me." And I sneeze again, twitching my nose a little I can't stand people touching me. This is annoying and I glare up at him trying to get him to move. "What should I call you anyway? Subject 136 forever?"

He pauses, then lets me move, his wings staying by his sides. Quickly I run back to my bed and hide my feather. "Call me Joshua if you want little Nekky." Joshua laughs, pulling at his hair a little, curling it around a finger. "And don't you ever want to leave here?" Josh asks all seriously standing in front of me.

"Of course I hate this place, one day they might just kill me, you know?" I say avoiding my eyes from his, rubbing at my arm. The one that they have stuck me with lots of needles and shyt, and yes it hurt a lot.

"Hey," He says, bending down to whisper in my ear. "Want to come with me then?"

My body freezes, and I slowly let hope invade my mind. Nodding my head I look into his eyes and reply. "Yes, but how though?"

"Just stay near me, and go with my whims Neku." Joshua chuckles, then pins me on my bed as his lips come over mine. What the hell is he doing, I wonder as my eyes droop. This is called kissing isn't it, and my hands reach out to push him off, but I over shoot and hit his wings. They are so soft, and strong, and I run my hands over the multiples of feathers and sort of give in a bit.

My eyes pop open though when he moves his body over mine and I feel a diffident budge like thing poke at me. Throwing him off of me and my bed, I hiss down at him on the floor clutching the sides of my mattress. "You better have something in your pocket or you will be hurting there soon. And on another note, don't pull that type of stuff on me, EVER!" Rolling back over in my bed I cuddle my arms around me and my tail up to me. I can't believe I did that, ugh!

Turning my ears a little, I hear the springs in the other bed creak, before I relax a little. Well might as well sleep now, and wait to see what happens tomorrow. My eyes shut and I try and not let it faze me that Joshua is probably staring at me as I sleep. I twitch and how the hell did he know my name?

"I can read minds of course silly~" Joshua giggles. Oh...glob.

-LINE-

A.N.

Okay, and I was already told repeatedly on devianart that this better get a sequel, so yeah!

Now I need to check reviews...holy glob...stupid weekend not letting me be able to have any computer time.

Sorrry DemyxFangirl, but I was having a ddd moment there and wanted to bust up some clever words to go with strategy guide I got my hands on. Getting the game soon though :3

And heeeyyyyy there BookTheif101, how you doing? Okay ummmm 1, yeah~ I think it wouldn't be nice to have webbed feet, 2 Neku better not do that, and actually that gives me inspiration for the word jealousy. 3, yes the mom, a fan, just good think it wasn't a different boy shelfing at the grocery store *shivers* and 4, and omg...I never realized the Gatito and Pegaso thing...you, you are such a genius! And sorry they seem calm, but maybe before Neku came there, there was some talking and like that's probably why Beat was still testy at the beginning.

So with that good night, and I hate with out being with a computer. Laters~


	38. Jealousy

A.N.

Wow poor Neku...

-LINE-

Smoothing my hair from my head I look at the masterpiece I have just made. Cooking should not be this hard, I sigh looking at the small table that we had in our apartment. I'm glad with how it came out though. Patting down my front and realize I still have on the apron and quickly stow it away in the draw, giggling at my idiot like moment. It would be bad if he caught me in something so girly like that again. A skirt was bad enough, ughhhh.

The front door creaks open and I run over to the dining room, not wanting to wait to be in Joshua's arms again. Jumping I cuddling in his arms enjoying the hug. I let go though when his face comes into view and I see a lipstick smear of an apparent pair of lips on his cheek. Backing up, I falter in my thoughts, my reasoning getting thrown in the wind almost. Is he cheating on me with a chick? Has he done this before as well? Fuckity, fuck fuck fuck what the hell!

"Joshua...where have you been?" I ask, hiding my clinched hands behind my back. He better not lie to me. That **thing** on his cheek is proof of it...

"Just finished with work then came home, why?" Joshua brushes the question off, taking his tie off and tossing it over to the love seat. "It smells good in here did you make something really good tonight Neku?" He laughs, kissing my cheek. No I don't want him to touch me right now, my eyes take on a blank look and chills go down my back.

"Oh um yeah go enjoy yourself, I need to lay down for a bit, maybe take a shower." I fake laugh waving him off. Maybe try to stop all this nonsense in my head...but he has lipstick stains on his cheek! Watching him nod at me, he goes into the kitchen to eat.

Running out of the room I take my cell phone out of the holder as tears well up into my eyes. I'm going to call Shiki and talk to her about this. Dialing her number I hide out in the bathroom, hoping that my conversation won't be heard.

" 'ello!" Shiki answers on the other line.

"Hey Shiki it's Neku-"

"Neku, hi hi hi! Oh I took your advice about changing my hair and now it seems like everybody notices me more now. Thank you so very much." She gushes, apparently very happy about it.

"That's great Shiki." I say back a weak smile coming on my face. I'm glad at least one of us are happy. "I just want to talk to you, about something that has me bugged out."

"Oh certainly Neku, tell me anything okay?"

"Well when Joshua came home today, he had a mark on his cheek of somebody...kissing him with lip stick." I sob halfway talking to her. "I think he's cheating on me."

"Oh Neku..." She whispers back, hearing the sad catch in my voice probably. "Do you want to come over to Eri's and my place and see what happens?"

I sit on the toilet and think about it. "Maybe, should I ask him about it first though? I don't want to sound like an angry bitch because of this."

"Yeah you should, but I don't think he would ever cheat on you. You always have a place to come to over here mkay? And also, Joshua loves you very much Neku." Then Shiki clicks off and I'm left with a empty phone. If Joshua loved me so much why did he let somebody else kiss him?

Existing the bathroom I walk back into the kitchen and stand in the doorway. Joshua is just putting up the food now, and he must of heard me walk in because he turns to me and smiles. That a cursed stain on his cheek still there. "Hey you feeling okay Nekky?"

"Fine, just I'm mad." I say bluntly walking up to him. "Why the hell would you want to cheat on me?" And I grab at his front shirt and angrily kiss the heck out of him. Slipping my tongue into his mouth, I lap up over his tongue and then let go a little breathless. "Only...me." I huff out, getting my composer back turning slightly away from him.

"Yes only you." Josh agrees, holding me from leaving again. "But I would never cheat on you, what are you talking about?"

Getting angry I jab at his cheek. "Somebody kissed you and I see it right here! Don't lie again!"

Rubbing at his cheek Joshua looks like he is trying to think what I mean then a big smirk comes over his face. "So that is what has you worried? Neku Neku Neku, don't you remember coming in today and getting all jealous like you are now and kissing me? You probably don't do you, you were wearing a very appealing little dress and makeup." Wiping under my eye he shows me some eyeliner and I have a heart attack almost.

"What?!" I say, hyperventilating almost. "So I'm the one who did these?" I say with a catch in my voice. Dammit and I didn't even remember that at all...what does that mean then?

"Yep, and you are so funny when you are jealous little Nekky~" Joshua laughs, holding my waist. "All better now?"

"Sure...I guess so." I nod, laying my head against his chest no I sort of remember this now. Shoot, that was dumb then for me to do all that, stupid stupid stupid.

"Now now, it's okay Nekky, though you can make it up to me if you want." He smirks rubbing at my sides. Pushing at his chest I puff my cheeks out at him.

"Meanie, don't be so crud. You just get a kiss for now." Reaching up I match up with the lipstick stain and I smile as I look back in his eyes. "Now I say it is all better."

-LINE-

A.N.

Hahahah...I'm a bad person, I've realized for sure I can't keep updating daily and it kills me that I have so many in storage just begging me to complete them...but it doesn't happen! Joshua come back to me, I'll be a good girl and make more smexiness please! And school is starting in just 2 weeks, deathhhhhhhhhhh...

Oh and Akuroku day coming up, score! Maybe I'll try quickly writing a short for them this will be my first year since realizing the fandom omg...blah whatever happens happens tehe.

Hiiii there Book Thief101~ and nope that probably wasn't what you were thinking of in the other sense...maybe it was a test tube lol or I was just being an idiot, whatever works opps. And yeah you can dream I just need to think of a word that fits to get my juices working for the next part ughhhh. More questions the merrier~ it just seems like it isn't looking so good so far, I've gotten so many questions that I don't know how to do some.

You think it is okay if I ditch a few sorry! Okay and thank you all for liking these even if I may only be able to toss a few out each week, *sigh* love you all mkay and I recommend some caramelized bacon :3 And as always I love words for one shots (or more) from you guys, hugs, reviews, questions, and random stuff you can think of, laters~ Ghibli time yeah and some meat om nom nom.


	39. Silk

A.N.

Ummm writing is getting harder my muses are starting to be meanie faces to me! Pov Joshua...*drools* Omg...sorry I made another lemon, I don't think it is any good though...getting better, and these are a little itty bitty helping me with my other fanfics to tell you the truth. I'm thinking of playing with my Psychedelic with Blue and Pink maybe x.x wahhhh don't hate me! Well enjoy the smexiness lovelies~

-LINE-

His skin...feels like silk under my hand. Pressing into it I can make it whiter than the already milky complexion he has. A wonderful moan comes from my proxy's mouth and I laugh. He always loves it when I show a little bit of a masochist side. Maybe even sadistic too. Bending down over his already nude form I rub my pants against his skin, earning more moans. Beautiful...just beautiful, I think, nibbling on his neck, and all mine.

Neku's hands come around me, moving them to hips and my pants after throwing my button off shirt to the side. "Off...now." He panted, closing his amazing blue eyes. Throwing his head back, he has the magnitude of lust coming from him, it is so lovely that I lick my lips slightly in anticipation. Wiggling out of my jeans and underwear I lay on top of him, enjoying the skin to skin contact we have, he feels like silk so much.

Holding onto each other, we bask in the feeling of this, then I move up on my elbows, kissing his eyelids. "I love you Neku." I whisper, looking down at him.

"...me too Joshua..." Neku blushes looking back at me. "Now fuck me hard!"

Jerking my head down he slips his tongue into my mouth playing with mine. Smirking into the kiss I reach between us and touch our erections together, squeezing. "But this looks so nice right here Nekky." I jest, as I pump us at the same time.

"Nnngh...no!" Neku whimpers out holding his hands over his face. "I want you pounding into me now."

Taking a slight double take, I look at him letting go of our bodies and holding his waist now. "You sure?" I ask.

"Yes, I want you in me Josh." He mews, spreading his legs shyly. "Take me...I'm yours." Neku giggles, thrusting his body lightly against mine.

Nodding, getting the memo, I wet my fingers really well before poking at his entrance. Damn he's always so tight that I can't wait to feel him all around me, I think looking at his face. Now just to touch that one spot, searching within him I twist my fingers then hit something within him, sending him into a withering mess of happiness. There right there, and I scissor him open, hitting that spot making him pant for more.

His hands rub at my cock making me purr out loud. Oh Neku, pulling my fingers out, I replace it with my cock and push into him slowly inside. So tight, I don't even barely give him time to catch his breath before I'm pulling out, with just the tip of me in him, before slamming back in. Those moans, the hands, the skin...has me burning for more. And I continue to thrust hard into him, picking up momentum as I continue.

Grabbing his legs I bring them over my shoulder for better penetration. From the gasps and moans I'm thinking this was a great idea. Neku's hands dig into my back, probably hard enough to make me bleed, but I just smirk down at him enjoying it.

His moaning like cries seem to get louder and I kiss his face, reaching down to pump at his hard cock like mine. It only takes a few more thrusts into him before I feel like I'm going to empty myself. Huffing I hold out getting Neku off first.

"Jjj-joshhhh!" Neku yells, and he shoots his hot sticky load in my hand and all over our chests. I can feel him tighten so much around me that I have to give in and I moan his name back releasing deep inside him. Laying on top of his heaving chest, I pull out and I listen to his heart beat, slowing back down to it's normal speed. And I wrap my arms around his silky smooth skin smiling at my love. All mine, forever.

Cuddling next to him I kiss his face as he falls to sleep in my arms, so precious. If only I could stay longer, I sigh and I vanish from his Ground and back to my normal one appearing in the Reaper's pad. It isn't fair like this but...once in a while is just prefect until my silky skinned Neku decides to come for me.

Falling on my own bed, I wish for Neku as I go to sleep listening to the voices of Shibuya. And more so one in particular with that of a spiky orange head boy.

-LINE-

A.N.

Ohhhhh~ did I make it horrible? Sorrryyyyy I didn't make you read it hehe. I have another that I might finish up, but I need food now, I haven't really eaten at all today nor been home much ughhhh!

Lol DemyxFangirl how I crave some breakfast *stomach grumbles*

Ohhhh I just messed you barely Book Thief101, dammit! Okay yes multiply personalities, I wonder how much Joshua likes that xD And maybe Joshy got it for his master scheme to get them out. I have a rough outline of it but, eh maybe I can see want happens over the weekend :3

Hmmmm I feel like tacos, anybody want to go raid Taco Bell with me?


	40. Clouds

A.N.

Awww I want *sniffles* pov neku and I hint at an abusive life for him, sorry!

-LINE-

"Hey get back here you little freak!" My father yells as I quickly move out of his way. Escaping his arms I go quickly out the door, and into the field behind the house. Running, running, running I just keep going. My breath comes out in pants, and I trip not seeing where I was going, falling down into the knee high grass face down. I just, need to get away from this horrible place so badly. Getting up on my elbows, I lay there looking at the ground, it feels soft under my fingers. Turning over to roll onto my back, and I look through the whisking pieces of grass above me. It's so peaceful here away from that house. My body shivers at that thought, I don't want to go back there.

Looking up at the clouds I stare at them. Each time you look at them, they seem to change and become something else. So nice, someday it would be cool to float up there in the sky with them. Shutting my eyes, I roll to my side curling up into a ball slightly gasping my breath as I do. I don't want this life, I don't want to be yelled at, or hit. Turning my head up I look at the sky, and then soon I close them again shedding a few tears. Just make it stop!

"Hey...why you doing down there cutie?" A guy asks, and I pop my eyes quickly open looking up. Looking back at me is the most bright and beautiful eyes that I have ever seen; they seem to be laughing a little at me, are they really purple? And freak his hair looks so nice compared to my spiky orange hair...wait didn't he ask me something?

"...What?" I ask, hating the small squeak that can be heard in my voice.

"Just wondering why you are doing down there." He moves closer bending down on his knees. Out of the corner of my eye I see something shimmer but I brush it off. Just the sun of course messing with my mind again.

"I just want to be down here, doesn't mean anything." I sigh, turning and sitting up. "What's it to you?"

"Not much." He jokes around sitting with me. "What happened here though...?" Then he touches my cheek making me jump. Damn that hurts, I guess dad did get a hit on me again.

"I-iit's nothing." I mutter, and I move away from him. "Leave me alone!"

"No you're in my territory. Seems like the little kitty ran too far. So now let's just say...you're mine now." A big wide smirk comes over his face as he pushes me down.

"Wahhh?" I muffle out, pushing at him. "Stop saying such crazy talk. Let me go." And I gasp slightly as he elbows me in the ribs, ouch.

"No I rather like you in this position. Although I don't like these marks on your pretty skin. Who did these to you?" He asks, brushing at my cheek again making me shiver...but in a different way. It feels nice actually.

"...why do you care? You're not anybody I know!" Admitting defeat, I flop my arms down close to my sides and just lay there. Why should I keep doing this anyway, living is such a drag. "What you going to do now?" I ask in boredom staring at the clouds more. Clouds, clouds, clouds I want to fly in the clouds.

"I want to help you that's all. Somebody as beautiful as you don't deserve the abuse you apparently get." Then he bops my nose.

Beautiful? A blush graces my face and I hit him a bit in embarrassment. "You know nothing, so why keep me here. So what if I get hit and abused at my house; it's the only place that I have. Just...leave me alone and let me go." Then the tears start to fall down my cheeks. Here I go, rejecting another person, but I guess it's better this way.

"Okay...but I'll be back for you maybe later human. You are too much for my liking to let go for long." He whispers, kissing the same bruised up cheek and then the weight is taken from me. My breath catches, so he is leaving...good.

Slowly getting up I feel all of the aches in my body and I stretch. Should I go back to the house and sneak off with my things later then? The sun looks like it's setting pretty quick and the clouds are now dark, opening barely to have some stars peek out. I should go either way from this place.

Moving sort of like a zombie I decide to walk back. Eh, he might be drunk off his ass by now and I might just get more bruises if I wake him. Or better yet death. Pushing the broken door open I peer around it and hear the television going on, yeah he's asleep. Quietly walking up the stairs I find my room and shut the door behind me. Now to pack what I can, run away for real this time. Taking my mom's old and broken dufflebag I start cramming anything and everything that I might need. Money, clothes, and treasured things I might have.

Throwing it over my shoulder I look at the rest of my small room-now to just leave.

Turning to my bedroom door I freeze. A grasp like breath comes out of my mouth as I hear the stairs creak; no no no he can't be up. Panicking I go to my pull open window and climb out. This is what I should of done long ago, I laugh feeling the wind tug at me again, differently from this evening.

Pulling out onto the roof, I look back in time to see my bedroom door open but I don't look back enough to see whom or what it is. Freedom, that is what I want, and I let the wind grab me, as I stumble off the roof. This is fun I think, just one small step is all I needed and I fell. Is it over can I be dead now?

But no...I'm not. Blinking my eyes open I look up into a pair of familiar purple eyes and I allow myself to relax in his arms that hold on around his neck. "Take me away?" I ask closing my eyes and relaxing against him.

"Sure...and it's Joshua." He laughs easily, walking smoothly with me.

"Josh..." I mumble out. "Hehe, I'm Neku."

-LINE-

A.N.

Ohhhh hey everybody tomorrow is akuroku day! I might have to whip something awesome up for them instead of this, oppsie. I hope you guess had an awesome weekend, I didn't really, opps!

Oh DemyxFangirl, that is so sad! Here you can have some homemade churros~

Yes O. I. Heaven. pov Joshua is awesome even though I'm best being ukey and emoy with Neku, lol.

Yeahhhhhhh Oz the Magician! Taco bell raid in full force soon! How about midnight exactly?

hehe zacks .little .puppy *le glomp* totally that is a nice quote I like it~~~ And yes it is silly that people hate kingdom hearts :3

And love you all sweeties! As always I accept words, umm songs and random hugs xD Bah bai for now~


	41. Statue

I remembered a cute manga where the statue at night could come to life, but only if somebody loved it~ pov Neku

-LINE-

Running, walking, or looking past him, I found myself intrigued at a young age. There are no dents in him or unseemly things; to say the least he looks perfect. Nobody else seems to like to go this way, only I apparently. Going up the steps I look at the smirking face of his. I like to think he is smiling at the troubles that he doesn't have unlike me.

A light breeze goes around me and I pull at my light jacket, it's going to be a cold one tonight. Already the sun is starting to set and it seems like it is growing dark fast. Sitting down I lay my head against his stone leg and I close my eyes and hug my body closer to him. If only he were living.

Actually he has helped me through a lot even if he can't move. He is somebody I can talk to, even though he can't talk back. What I would give to hear his voice. I bet it would sound so nice.

"Hello Joshua, you're looking swell as ever. Me, I haven't had a very nice day, but big whoop." I laugh pulling at my orange hair then nuzzle at his stone pant leg. "Had to run from home again, if I didn't you would probably be seeing some more bruises on me sorry." Sighing I tighten my eyes trying to will the painful thoughts away. My ribs ache a little as I take an awfully deep breath. Better not do that anymore, I wince.

"Anyway I think I might just have to sleep here tonight, but you'll protect me at least, right?" I laugh easily, pulling out my sketch book. Opening to a new piece of paper I eyeball him and start to draw. Before I never wanted to draw but I like using him for inspiration. Smoothly I become engrossed in my art piece and don't watch anything else but my subject in front of me. The light starts to dim and I move away a last piece of the chippings of the pencil and I smile at my drawing, awesome. He has a different pose from his one here, like he is lounging on the bench over there or something.

"There you go." I grin showing him the paper. Pretty good I think so. "Now if only you could tell me if it looked good." A sigh falls from my lips then I look around at the minor street lamps that are now lite up. And it has gotten colder. "Burr I better sleep...but I'm not scared really because you are here and can watch over me right?" Since I can't go home I add in my thoughts. Laying down on the bench I lay my head on my bag, and look at his form as my eyes slowly close in sleep. I hope nothing bad happens.

-LINE- (change the pov to Joshua!)

There he is, if I could smile I would only smile for him, and not these other dumb humans. But I'm stuck in this form, even if I wish to move. That stupid witch Shiki did this to me, and don't even know how to break this spell.

Looking at him I sigh in my head. My my, how he has grown, I watch as he comes again. I want to touch him to comfort those tears that he holds back in his eyes. Talking would be great to do too.

He's going to sleep here? No Neku don't it's better at your house I bet you. I can't protect you please go! But he doesn't...and he lays his head down sleeping.

Then the most amazing thing happens, my fingers start to move. Just slightly then I step back a little. I can move this is so wonderful! Moving my hands up to my face I see they are peachy colored, and I can feel them. I can feel, like I'm alive now! Hopping down from my post I walk over to his bench that he is sleeping on and watch him better. Now I can protect you my Neku.

So angel like, his hair is so cute and spiky. I want to see his eyes more though...Not wanting to wake him I lightly touch his cheek, so delicate. I wonder what I can do. Reaching down where my hand was just at I kiss his cheek. So nice.

Touching his shoulders I hold him and he seems like dead weight on me as I pick him up. So small and nicely made. Then he moves in my hold making me a little weary.

"Wah...what's going on." Neku whimpers out, rubbing at his eyes. "...Josh?"

I try to work my vocal cords and respond back to him. "Yes...Neku?"

"This is a dream, you're actually talking, and moving!" He grins sitting up.

"A dream, wait n-" I begin trying to tell him I'm real then he kisses me. A kiss, **his** kiss tastes so sweet, and as we lip lock, I turn him in my hold so that he can sit in my lap. This is unbelievable to ever think of.

He breaks it of to instead readjust his seating arrangement and hug me. My heart beats loudly, why me and now I wonder. Moving closer, he puts his chin on my shoulder and wraps his arms around me, and mine go around his waist. "Don't turn back into a statue..." He murmurs out, clutching me closer. "...don't leave me." Then his head lobs back on my shoulder as he apparently goes back to sleep.

"I won't." I whisper to the shadows around us, making sure he is warm. I can't believe this happened...

"Of course it did silly. You broke my spell."

Jerking my head up I glare over at the person saying that, and growl a little. "And what the hell are you talking about?" And I hold Neku better and stare unhappily at her.

"You got somebody to love you and you to love them. Isn't that sweet?" She jives at me, moving closer. "And a cutie as well, she will make cute babies with you."

I laugh when she says that. "I don't think 'she' can do that, when Neku is actually a guy." And mine, I add glaring now at her easy laugh.

A smirk of her own and she throws back some of her pink hair. "Want me to change that for you." She winks at me twirling her wand. "Just a flick of the wrist and your Neku can be a girl~"

Blanching at that idea I shake my head and flip her the bird. "Like I'm going to let you do that. I'm going to protect him."

"Awwww that's so sweet of you. I love me some yaoi." Shiki giggles, putting her wand away. "Okay I won't, you going to take care of him though?"

"Yes I will, so butt out fairy." And I take my hand and I use it in a brushing off motion. I only want to be here with Neku right now brat.

"Fine meanie, but I forgot to tell you, that you turn back into a statue when the sun comes up until you have sex with him." Then she disappears before my eyes leaving an evil like laugh in her wake.

Oh shyt no I don't want to be a statue again...but then again I can't just have sex with Neku yet. He has been abused too much in his life.

Sniffing his hair, I hold him still as he sleeps. I'll wait for him I guess and I watch as the moon moves. Oh how soon the sun will be up and him awake again.

Kissing his forehead I lay him back down on the bench to resume my position again. Come back for me some more Neku at night, I think, becoming frozen as a statue again.

-LINE- (switchy hehe)

Blinking my eyes back open I first off see Joshua. I just had suck a fucked up dream with him. If only that had been real I muse, walking back up to him, I laugh touching my cheek. "I really slept here, didn't I?" I ask him, grinning. "Thanks for watching of me." Then I touch his stone chest, closing my eyes. "I still wish you were real..."

Turning away I grab my things looking back at him. Was he in a different position I wonder as I walk my way to sneak back into my house and maybe change clothes for school today. I might just have to spend the night here just with something warmer, I sniffle rubbing at my nose.

-LINE-

A.N.

Ohhhhh akuroku day was fun! Just I dislike anons a little...-.- so yeah I made a short akuroku story for monday so look at it if you would like to, please. Okay it took a little while but here you go sweeties :3

Hehe Oz the Magician, mmmmmm tacos~ I'm craving some sea salt ice cream mmmm.

DemyxFangirl, I wub chu zuuuuu! I sowwy I got you depressed, I like making slightly abused/ save stories with Neku or just period stories like that xD I converted you onto da, yeah!

Lol yes Book Thief101 keep blushing, but do you know how hard it is writing this yaoi that blush worthy? Hmmm hmmmmmmmmmm?! And oh my gammit you got it! I was trying to make it seem like Neku was young, preteen or something, and Joshua was other worldly~ I bet the dad got what was coming to him for sure, ku ku ku ku ku...

Ohhhh zacks .little .puppy you know what she will look like now! And thank you for the word I'll think up something for it eventually!

Okay so...school starting on friday and mom found my yaoi stash and deleted everything of mine like that. At least she doesn't know I write boy on boy or anything like that, so we are in the clear! Words, random stuff, and the poll is still up so have fun. Love you all chu~


	42. Surprise

A.N.

Hmmm we can think of this as a sequel to my other story with the word Test :3 the oc's are mine and Animesaki's, so suck it anons and meanie faces! Blahhhh...pov Joshua right now. And mpreg in it so if you don't like turn away from the screen and shove your head into a toilet pwease!

-LINE-

Patting Neku's big belly, I rub smoothing circles on it, loving the feel of his beautiful skin. He has gotten so big with our baby, I'm so happy that he got pregnant even if that is unbelievable to do...it still happened. Like the baby wanted to be in our lives.

"That feels so nice." Neku moans a little, curling his toes as I play with his tummy. He looks so cute like this. Getting him to wear dresses during his pregnancy was a very nice bonus as well.

Smirking I look up at Neku, and purse my lips out at him. "It better feel nice, I don't want you hurting babe." Moving up from my position on the couch, I kiss his cheek. He blushes in return, pulling at my shirt to bring my mouth closer to his. Letting go quickly he gets a catch in his breath, and his hands fly to his stomach.

"Umpf! Josh your daughter is kicking again!" Neku laughs massaging a spot on his belly. Touching it with him I feel some strong flutters hit my hand, and I grin. "Seems like she is going to be such a handful huh." Neku says as she rests a little with her kicking now.

"True but we can do it dear." I say, twining my hand with his. "I love you Neku."

"I love you too Joshua." Neku responds, knocking his forehead against mine. "Always~"

-LINE- (switching, pov Neku)

"Mr. Kiryu I can see the head, you just need to push so more." One of the nurses calls for me.

Push?! How the hell can I?! Where is my baby coming out anyway?! It fucking hurts so much. I don't like this pain. Whimpering as another contraction ripples across my stomach I turn my head up to Joshua. He is holding my hands so coolly and every so often wiping at my forehead with a wet cloth. I cry out as the pain comes over me again. Make it stop, please.

"Josh...it hurts..." I pant out, seeming to crush his hands a little in my hold.

"I know Nekky, but it is almost over." Joshua purrs lovingly to me. I think I hear a wince in his voice but then I am thrown into more pain and I yell out from it. My pain filled like glaze looks over, then it feels like it is over. Then we hear the cries of our baby and my heart seems to squeal in delight. They do all the icky stuff down there...cleaning up the birth and all. It feels nicer and calmer now, I'm glad this is over.

I see them take her away to clean her up as well, and I let go of Joshua's hands in exhaustion. Gosh...that was so hard. Josh comes and kisses my cheek. "You did it dear." He laughs happily, bopping my nose. I laugh with him and whack his hand away.

"Mr. Kiryu's-ahhh Neku and Joshua, would you like to to see her?" A nurse comes back with a bundled up pink blanket.

Tears well up in my eyes and I reach out to her. "Please...?"

"Of course!" She responds, laying the bundle in my arms.

She feels so light, and soft, my baby. Looking up at Joshua I know I must have so much joy shining in my eyes right now. Leaning down, he unwraps some of the blanket. Oh my our baby is so cute!

"She has your hair, Neku." Joshua smiles lightly touching the little tuffs of orange hair on her head.

A yawn comes from her little mouth and she blinks her eyes at us, looking at her new world. A bright purple color flash a couple times to us before she goes back to sleep, and I'm pleased that they look like Joshua's very own almost. "Yeah but I'm glad she has your eyes."

"True. What are we going to name her though?" Josh asks, sitting on the bed with me as he wraps his arms around me. Leaning my body against him, I look at her and an idea pops into my head.

"Let's call her Kiseki because she is our own little miracle." I smile touching her sweet cheek.

-LINE- (time jump, pov still Neku.)

It's been about three years since Kiseki was born, and damn what a handful she has been. I can't believe sometimes that we have even made it this far with her spontaneous nature and hyper-activeness. Really it has been fun and always exciting watching her grow. Picking her up I watch as her legs keep running even as I hold her.

"Mommy Mommy! I want to see Daddy sooner!" She giggles, turning around to hold tight onto me as we walk down the barely littered sidewalk. Smiling back I hold her to my chest and pat the small of her back. Kiseki's little pigtails move around and I twirl one of them in my fingers loving the silkiness. They really do look like my own orangery hair.

"Baby we're almost there." I point out as she wiggles in my arms getting closer to where Joshua works. And there he is standing outside the doors, waiting for us.

"Mommmm I see Daddy!" Kiseki giggles trying to escape from my arms again.

"Okay go get him." And she runs clear across to Josh's own arms. Walking after them, I ruffle my ever growing spiky hair. Man, I need a trim.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy we going to go to the toy store now right?" Kiseki pouts, pulling at his silvery strands. Getting to them, I laugh at her comment and grab a hold of Joshua's elbow.

"Yes we're going to the toy store Kiseki." I nod, leaning my head on Josh's shoulder. "For an early birthday present, okay?" I tell Joshua in his ear.

"Yeah that seems nice. How's your day been? She try and get into the sugar stash again?" Joshua whispers back kissing my cheek sweetly. I blush as he shows this much pda, then nod calming myself down.

"Yeah just 2 seconds it seems and she can climb anything and get into anywhere." The energy she has, oh how I wish I had right now. I am so exhausted from chasing her today, a nap hopefully will happen.

"Oh gosh, she'll be crashing when I get off work won't she?" He says a little worried for me.

"Yes, but I can do it, you just bring home the bacon, alright?" And I contribute to the pda and kiss his cheek back.

"I want a kiss, I want a kiss!" Kiseki yells, throwing her arms around us. Grinning I take a cheek and Joshua takes her other, and we loudly smack our lips on her.

"Mwa-ah~" I say, loving the giggles that pop easily out of her mouth. So cute and ours~

"Again, again!" She chooes, imitating us by pursing her lips out.

Smiling, I shake my head and look at the place we are in. "Not right now sweetie, look we're at the store now~"

"Yes, toys toys toys!" And she hops down from Joshua's arms and we watch her run around. Good thing this place only has one floor to it, and will be easy to find her and all. A hand creeps around my shoulder and I jump slightly looking at Josh.

"Geez-don't scare me like that!" I murmur back but enjoy laying on him slightly. Wrapping my arms around him, we get out of the way of more customers walking in.

"So now what?" He asks, holding me as well.

"I guess let her run that energy out of her then have some lunch?" I smile. Gosh he looks so nice and professional in his suit. So nice. Wait, he's talking now, shyt I think I zoned out for a bit.

"What, sorry?" I squeak out a little, overly flustered that I didn't listen to his words.

"It's okay, Nekky, just telling you that sounds great."

"Mommy, Daddy! Look at this, can I get it, can I? Can I?" Then the adorable pout comes on her face. I wonder how much it is. It's like a piggy thing-no wait a cat and a black one at that and looks chibified. Looking at the price tag I go bugged eyed, 50 bucks?

"Ummm I'm sorry sweetie, it is a little too much..." And I look at her whimpering. "We can't, I bet there are other things here you might like." Taking the doll from her arms my heart breaks a little inside. I don't want to be mean to her!

"...I guess so, mommy." She says, running off again a little slower.

A sigh falls from my lips, why does this have to be so damn expensive? Placing it on a nearby shelf, we walk after her, making sure she will be okay. Frowning I watch her dive into the small toy bin having a great time. Why didn't I bring the camera, she is so gosh darn cute! After a few she comes back to us and now has a squirrel like plushie in her hands. "This one for sure!" She grins knowing she is cute probably.

"Okay sweetie." I smile picking her up again. "That looks nice."

"And mine!" She giggles, hugging me.

Walking over to the cashier, I see a heated debate between the two workers.

"Why the heck do you keep coming here with those stupid ears of yours here Boris! And the tail!" A girl with a blue braid is yelling whilst pulling at the other workers 'fake' parts she mentioned. She seems very pretty,

"Because Saki they are parts of me, and I will forever wear them so nawwww!" He sticks his tongue out, the apparent person named Boris. Flipping his pinkish hair his yellow eye that was showing to see us sees us waiting. "Oh shi-umm ahh shoot I mean. How can I help you?" Boris asks still trying to fend Saki off of him.

"Just...to check out." I say slowly, motioning to the plushie that Kiseki wasn't letting go for anything. She keeps cuddling this to her, weary of strangers whenever we out.

"Okay just let me take care of this!" Saki laughs, throwing Boris on the floor and manning the resister. "That'll be 20 bucks, thank you for your patronage." She says, bobbing Kiseki on the nose lightly, cooing at her cuteness. "So did you two adopt?"

I blush at the comment and look away. "No."

Raising her eyebrows slowly she begins to ask how, but Boris comes back for more and grins a toothy smile, "Because they are Joshua and Neku of course!"

"H-how did you know our names?" I say getting a bit weirded out. Joshua just laughs a bit.

"Yeah that's us. So you read the book then?" Joshua asks talking to Boris, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ummm, YES! And that is so weird and cute. Neku having his insides like that of a girl? No affiance to be taken of course, sorry!" Boris grins some more the Saki bumps him making him fall again.

"So this is them?! How could you not have told me this Boris?! Please pose for me! I want to remember this forever and ever!" Grabbing a camera out she pouts at us and I relent.

"Sure."

"Great, now just be cute for me please, Kiseki do you want anything very much? Ohhh I can get you a lollipop maybe." Saki winks one of her purple eyes, snapping a few pictures.

"Candy?" She asks her eyes bugging out, and she reaches for the sucker, dropping the squirrel like doll on the counter.

"Here let me get that for you." Boris says, putting the plusie into a big back. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." I say, grabbing it from him. Now I'm going to be even more worn out.

Leaving the store, Joshua takes the bag from me, and leaves a kiss on my lips this time. "Here, let's go to home instead for lunch and I'll make a nice lunch while you relax. I'll just request the rest of the day off, no big deal."

"That sounds good." And I smile all the way to my eyes. Kiseki starts to root through the bag on the way home though and lets out a happy squeal.

"Mommy Daddy! Look what the kitty person left me!" And she shoves not only the squirrel plushie but the expensive like cat one. What a nice surprise, hm?

-LINE-

Thank you thank you, and to say the least...it was hard writing this towards the end T.T Neku has a baby, awwwwwwww, so hope you enjoyed! And school started so it might be even slower now as well, sorry! I'll try two to three a week if I can, okay?

Mmmm yes the ice cream is, and was a great idea Oz the Magician hehe. How about some rainbow cake now? *starts cutting off a piece.*

Lol zacks .little .puppy you are so hyper, cute~

DemyxFangirl I don't want you depressed...you are so sweet, ohhhhhh~ I hope this one makes you happy squeal though :3

And laters, love you all, you stalkers you, just kidding he he :3


	43. Of Fire and Ice

A.N. I'm think a school setting, pov Neku~

-LINE-

You know...at first I didn't notice him. All he was, was like a piece of the wall but now I see him, and...it feels like he completes me. How the hell did this happen? A part of me inside, feels like it's alive again, and I'm happy now. Happy to be with my other half, you could say...the ice to my fire~

-LINE-

Moving my pencil smoothly across the paper in front of me, I doodle on the back of the hand out we got, smiling. Looks good, almost CAT worthy.

"Hey ummm N-nneku, could you please help me with thii-iss...ummm..." Ai freezes and jolts to a stop when I look up. Staring at her, I wait for her to continue, but it seems like she can't. Fright comes across in her eyes and she runs off to hide behind her friend Mina. It's always been like this hasn't it? I intimate people, don't I?

Hmpf! Whatever I don't need other people. All the world needs is me...right? Closing my eyes I look away from Shiki and her friends and turn my head phones up leaving the classroom as the bell rings.

Walking down the hallway, I don't even notice it when I run into the somebody and cause both of us to fall. Blinking my eyes open hurriedly, I stare into an equally shocked pair of purplish eyes. Trying to get up, I brush our crotches together,trying to get up and it sends a weird tingling feeling up my spine, making me shiver. He jumps slightly as well and our lips brush together for less than a second.

My cheeks heat up and I see a nice color of pink light up his pale cheeks. Quickly moving off of him, I watch what he does, trying to see what happens now. He sits up, just looking at me too, but then with the lightest motion is made around the corners of his mouth and he is walking away down the hall. His tallish form barely getting noticed through the crowd as he goes.

Then, I'm left there just wondering what just happened and I see a cell phone lying on the ground. Picking it up I inspect the orange covering and shove it in my pocket without second guessing it. Might be able to give it back to him later, maybe that is.

-LINE- (a few hours later, give or take about 7)

Another uneventful day, I think looking at the clouds as I walk outside the school. Reaching into my pocket my fingers rub against the plastic coating of the phone again. Where can I find that guy?

Somebody rams into me and I stumble throwing a glare at them. They shrink back and it seems like I'm given more room on the side walk. Perfect just what I wanted I grin turning my mp3 up more.

Then a tugging like motion is given on my elbow and I feel like I'm being dragged. "What the..." I yell out, having to pick up my feet more to stay at the same pace as them. Looking I see that it's the same guy from this morning, cell phone guy I'll dub him for now.

All he gives me is an icy like stare, and a wink as we keep going. It feels like my heart just skipped a beat just there, and I keep following him, not even knowing why.

We past through so many places, where are we heading to? Pulling through the crowd his hand slips from my elbow, so I quickly grab at his hand with mine trying not to get lost. I don't know where, but I want to go to where ever he is leading me. Something in my gut is telling me I should.

Apparently we are getting close for cell phone guy stops and the slightly curly ends of his hair bounces as we stop. What color is that silver? So soft looking and everything, I wonder if I can touch it. Squishing those thoughts down, I watch his face wondering what now. The smallest of looks he sees me looking at me, and a smirk comes over his face.

"Want to come into my place?" He asks, dropping my hand and reaching for under the mat for the key. Once he retrieves it, he unlocks the front door, and replaces it motioning for me to follow.

Nodding, I go after him through the door. Then I'm hit with a wave of uneasiness. What am I doing here, in a strangers house. I don't think that my feels have turned me right here, and I stick around the door shifting uneasily on my feet.

"You thirsty?" He asks, his purple eyes looking at me. "Just go sit in the living room if you want."

"Ummm..." I say a little too late, as he goes into the kitchen. Sighing I walk to his living room and sit in front of the television. Damn is he rich or something?

"Here." He says handing me a glass of juices, and I taste it. Ahhh apple, yum.

Draining it, I avoid him still, looking around the place. Seriously, rich family I'm guessing. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when he touches my hand to take the glass from me. "So did you pick up my cell phone when we ran into each other this morning?" He asks, absentmindedly twirling some of his curling hair on his finger.

"Yeah, here." I say back, pulling it from my pocket. Wait...I thought it was orange this morning not pink?

"Good, I was worried a little." Cell phone guy says taking it from me, and flipping it open he starts playing with the buttons on it. Wow, doesn't he take pleasure in that thing? Guess that was all he wanted from me, so I start to get off the couch just to be pushed back down, my head thumping on the side pillows now.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you, I was just telling my parents not to bother checking up on me tonight." And a smirk graces his face again.

"Why?" I ask, looking up into his face. Moving my legs a little, I find them pinned down, and I get a little scared. There's a hungry like look in his eyes and he leans down farther toward me, and I stare back into his eyes. His lips comes over mine like this morning...but it feels so different.

My eyes seem to flutter close and I let him kiss me deeper enjoying this. Even a moan seems to stick in my throat from all this and my lips open the merest of an inch to let it out. That's enough for him to push his on me more, bring the kiss to a whole new level.

As we kiss, it seems like we can't stop tasting the other. His tongue invades my mouth and I widen it better for him earning a purr like moan from him. I don't care what's happening I just care about feeling more. Knotting my fingers into his hair I grip it and make sure not to let go until we are left panting for breath from the kiss.

Shooting me a heated look, I'm brought up with him so that now I'm sitting on his lap. His hands come to my hips and he kneads the skin there sending pleasureful shivers up my spine. But when he trails his hands to my ass and pulls me forward to feel the bulge in his pants the situation crashes all around me.

"Stop..." I whimper out pushing on his chest. "Way...way too fast, I don't even know you." And I shut my eyes as I try to slow my breathing down. Why did I react like that, if I didn't stop...if he doesn't stop then we might be carried away more. And he's a guy, aren't I expose to be attracted to girls?

"Okay if that is what you want dear~ I'm Yoshiya Kiryu, but you can call me Joshua, Josh, or boyfriend if you wish." And Josh smirks, still keeping his hold on me.

Letting go a little, I look at him and answer my own name. "Neku Sakuraba." And I kiss him back accepting his boyfriend statement, hoping for happiness for in the future as well.

-LINE-

"Yo Phones, you al'ight." Beat grins, shoving more ramen down his mouth. I nod, smiling back eating my own as well. Ever since me and Joshua started going out, it seems that people think we are more approachable. And now I'm glad to say I have friends.

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be, Beat?" Rhyme laughs, playing with her pocky sticks.

"I don't know, kay?" Beat grumbles through is noodles. The bell to the store goes off and I keep eating as I hear the owner greet the new customers.

A pair of arms come around my neck and I'm pulled into a backwards hug. "Hello dear did you miss me?" Joshua asks smiling brightly dropping the noticeable shopping bags next to us, and letting Shiki pass to converse with Bito's. They just went shopping...I wonder what for.

Smiling back at him I move my hands up touching his. "When I'm away from you, always." Then I kiss his cheek. I love moments like these so nice and slow just for us it seems.

-LINE-

A.N.

Sorry it's been a little while, but I just sat down tonight and thought...I need to make something! I do have a zombie ish one in progress but it got a little, 'slow' and you guys need reading material~

That's why I suggest checking out my friend, Night-the-Dragon's fanfic, A Neko's Angel~~~ she has other awesome works as well and she has been updating daily except for this weekend for reasons . Thank you for helping me with a quick prompt darling!

Okay and I would like to thank you all for liking my last one. DemyxFangirl, bookgirl111, zacks .little .puppy, Oz the Magician, and I. O. Heaven, all respectfully of course :3

Oh man that took me a bout two hours, I better hit the hay now, school today in 5 hours xD Night and love you all and you deserve Josh and Neku cookies!


	44. K i ss ing

A.N.

Seriously, my mind is all screwy from school. Pov Neku.

-LINE-

All that I was thinking about right now is that I wanted to kiss the fuck out of Joshua Kiryu.

No I'm not gay...at least not really more like this rule only applies to Josh, since I have never felt this way to another guy before than him. I know he is openly gay and whenever I see him parading around with his newest arm candy I always get so jealous. Like now the one he has now has these crazy wild tattoos and even though he looks very tough I bet I could still beat the ever living hell out of him.

I want him to be mine idiots, I practically scream in my head as I watch Joshua across the lunch room kissing the arm candy boy behind the teachers back...mine...I want him to be mine!

Finally getting tired of this shyt I walk down that way to the trash cans. Why do they have to be next to his table? I don't want to make any eye contact and I hope he doesn't talk me over or I might just make a fool of myself, I think looking away from him.

Barely I hear it around these huge purple head phones of mine. "Neku..." Turning I see him smiling, then the barest of winks of his is played and a blush comes over my face. Making my eyes go back to looking at the floor I hurry past and throw my things away.

Sometimes I just want to melt into the floor and disappear. Just taking one last glance I see Joshua talking to the other people around him and them laughing. Even with that one little hint of him knowing my existence was so pleasureful to me I wish for more though. I want to rip something to pieces now, this jealousy is so horrible.

Carefully I make my way to the hidden boys room on the underground floor and thump my back against the wall. I don't think anybody followed me, and I still have a good 30 minutes before next hour I muse, what can I do? Turning my music up, I let my thoughts wander and roll around between the notes.

Then thoughts of Joshua twirl through my head but they are wiped away when the door to the room is opened causing me to tense up.

Looking up I see the thin form of the guy I lov-no like, ugh. I'm down founded...what's he doing here?

Those wispy slightly curling sliver hairs of his moves along the nap of his neck, making me want to lick my lips at how dry they just suddenly became. Seriously why is he here not for me I bet.

Then those abnormal like violet eyes of his find mine and a smirk widens on his face. "There you are Neku~" And he bends down looking at me better. Grasping my chin he is almost nose to nose with me and my mind seems to shut down on activity. Never has he touched me or been this close, never before now that is.

My eyes start to flutter then out of nowhere I push him to the ground and kiss him with all I've got. I've wanted this moment to happen in forever! Though my kiss must seem awkward to say the least, since this is the first time I have ever been the first to kiss the other. This is probably the third time that I have ever, but this is the best out of them all.

Linking my hands up and around his neck, I wonder why he isn't fighting or pushing me away. Then my I'm quickly put into reverse of this situation, and turned onto my back with him above me. Bursting my eyes open, I see him looking down at me, and all the emotions coming though has my body just melting inside. His kisses are so much better than mine too. Pulling him down on me I want to feel all of him against mine lathering my lips up against his. This feels so good, I can't believe this is happening is it a dream?

Sneaking my tongue against his lips, I'm reward with his joining mine. This is much more then I could of ever hoped for, and it starts to get even better when Josh skimps his fingers against my midriff pulling my shirt up...then the bell rings for lunch to be over.

I feel him pull away from me, and I go with him wanting to savor the last few seconds of it then let go, blinking up at him. Light pant like breathes come from our just moments ago coupling together. "Why did you come looking for me?" I whisper out as he gets off of me helping me up. Seriously I can't believe all of this happened to me.

His hands wrap around my back then and Joshua answers me looking eye to eye. "Just for that same reason that we just did there." And his lips brush against mine again, sending shivers back down my back.

"Seriously?" I ask back touching him as well.

"Yeah, now let's go to Art, you make some very nice drawings, boyfriend." Joshua teases, letting go of me almost all the way except for my hand.

"Bb-bbboyfriend?" I stutter out looking at his face trying to find hints of him joking.

"Yes, I've been wanting to ask you out in forever but I didn't know you swung this way." Then those nice laughs of his come out of his mouth.

Squishing down on my thoughts of it I curl my fingers against his. I don't want to tell him that really I don't but I'm just probably Joshua-sexual.

-LINE-

A.N.

Hehe you guys wouldn't believe all of the wip stories I have, gosh. And here you go!

zacks. little. puppy yus cookies cookies cookies! (and btw I like your new icon, I want it so much! )

Demyxfangirl ohhhhh I bet that vacation was epicly awesome! At least I hope it was :3

And thank you Oz the Magican, hopefully this one was awesome too.

Enjoy people, and I except hugs, random words sayings whatever, and weird convos if you want! And hot damn I just made this awesome Neku drawings and turned it into a cool painting on my deviant art. Hope you guys liked it and tic tacs for all. Some how I have a strange addiction for them right now ku ku ku.


	45. Tightly

A.N.

Lol smexy scene dead ahead, just saying~

-LINE-

Tightly the wrist of my hand was pulled, causing me to fall to the floor.

"Wahhh." I whine rubbing at his slightly injured ass and looking up leaning against the bed now. My bedroom is such a mess, it's a wonder that I don't kill myself in the piles all around me, daily.

"Oh stop being a such a chick, and get up already Neku." A smirking face says and I'm bopped on the nose and I wrinkle it in annoyance.

Snapping my head up, I wince, feeling a crick in my neck already. "I'll stop when you stop being such a prick then Joshua." I say snapping my eyes to his own violet ones, and then away again. I can't believe he is still here, normally he vanishes during the night after we have sex and then plays it out in a new day. Nothing more nothing less…yet every time he leaves me I feel a hold in my chest widen, why did he stay today?

"But dear I thought you liked me like that." Joshua giggled pulling my chin up to kiss my lips. Moaning against him, I wrap my arms around his head not wasting another moment on thinking. So nice and soft his lips against mine. I feel a tugging on my boxer shorts that I just managed to get on last night and I realize Joshua might want to stay for some more. This is perfectly fine with me, and stand up to wiggle out of them for him, then to be pushed on the bed again.

Josh's body perfectly molds to my own, and I curl my fingers against his neck, not letting our lips disconnect as our body's get to know each other again. The feel of his own erection rubbing against my newly found one has me letting go of his lips then thrusting up against him. Sweet sweet friction, gawd. Strong fingers grasp my hips pushing me down and a smirk comes over his lips. Probably at the lust filled glaze of mine, but I don't care, why should I?

Throwing caution into the wind, I playfully skimp my fingers along his skin looking up. "Take me now Josh!"

A shocked expression comes over his face, I never have before let him take me dry and rough, but I can't take it anymore. I feel him adjusting from above me, spreading my legs more, then pushing in quickly, making me cry out. Both in pleasure and pain, hot damn. My fingers come over my face, and I try to hide the moans coming from my mouth. Joshua pins me down better, and thrusting in fast and I just can't contain it any longer.

"Oh shyt…fuck it Josh…nnghh!" I yell, holding onto him digging my fingers into his back.

"..Yess?" Joshua breathes, grinning down as he keeps going.

Shaking my head I keep my mouth zipped, letting the pleasure come over me. I don't want to tell Josh that I love him, cause then he can just go to breaking my heart some more. He just looks down at me, and decides to take my lips instead, pounding harder into me, hitting my prostate dead on.

Moans come through our tongues, and I feel my end coming. Making sure to make him come too, I sneakily let go of his lips and bite his shoulder. I come just from a sudden thrust of his coating our abdomens with my wet seed.

A moment after I feel him release inside, then he moves out making me whimper at the loss of him in me but he comes up and cuddles me kissing my temple as he does. "That felt so good didn't it Neku?" Joshua asks me eskimo kissing my nose.

"Yeah…" I say a little sleepily in his arms. Missing the next part I doze a little, and when I wake back up he is gone, and it seems like he cleaned me up from just then. Sighing I sit up and look around, I feel so alone without him. Bringing my knees up I cuddle them to my chest and murmur the words out that I wish I had said to him. "…I love you Josh."

An empty room just lies there with me and I close my eyes and decide to get ready for school at least. I can watch him from a far there at least, and then at night he can come into my room seeming like a phantom at times.

Opting for just some lazy clothes, I fling them on, rubbing at the small of my back. It's going to hurt a little walking today that's for sure.

-LINE-

Joshua hasn't come back in a few weeks…and whenever I see him in the halls he looks away from me making my heart crack a little inside. I guess I was just a fuck buddy to him…then a couple tears come from my eyes. My stomach rumbles then, letting me know that it is safe to eat again. This past week I haven't been able to keep anything down, and I've decided to stay in the dorm and wait it out some. What the hell is wrong with my stomach? Maybe I'm just coming down with something.

Grabbing some slices of bread I jab a knife into a jar of peanut butter and smooth it onto a side. Peeking into the fridge I practically jump for joy when I see pickles in the fridge as well. What, they taste good to me okay? Taking a few bites of the awesome sandwich, I start feeling woozy and sick, running back to the bathroom to puke some more. Why me, I bemoan in my head, up chucking my sandwich.

Not even over my puking do I hear somebody come in. I don't even realize that somebody else is in the room until I feel the cool hands pressed against my forehead, wiping my dangling bangs out of the way. A little while longer I just hang my head on the rim, then sit back looking at who is with me. My heart thumps when I realize that it is Joshua.

"Hey." Is all that he says, then he helps me to stand up, as to where I'm a little reluctant to do so.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper avoiding any and all eye contact that I can.

"I saw that you weren't in classes today." Peeking up I see the glimmer of him…does he seriously care about me?

"So? I'm just sick is all, big whoop! Why should you care, you've been leaving me for the past few weeks anyway!" Pushing him away, I wipe at some stray tears of mine and go to my smallish kitchen for a glass of water. Gosh I hate the after taste of vomit. Turning around I'm shocked to be pushed up against my counters.

"I care so much for you Neku, that I would swear that I would lay my life down for you." Then Josh quickly kisses my lips. "I love you. And I wanted to see if you might have the same feelings as me but I guess you don't." His eyes seem to tense up, then he blinks turning his face emotionless again. "I still will love you though, and I'm going to take you to the nurse's office now. No matter what you say." And Joshua picks me up easily carrying me on his shoulder.

I never realized how light I was, probably lighter since this week from my throwing up. Letting my head flop down, I don't agree or disagree with Joshua's intentions. I'm sick might as well admit that now...but his words that were also in that statement...he loves me?

Playfully I feel him squeeze my butt, making me yelp in surprise. "Hey what the hell?" Then Josh does it again. "Mmmmm...stop that!"

"Why Neku do you still have some feelings for me then?" He laughs and I can just almost hear the smirk coming through in his voice.

"They never went away...I love you as well Josh." Then I hide my face in my hands, glad he can't is it while he is carrying me.

I wait from him to respond then...waiting, but instead he grabs at my ass again, making me squeak. "That's nice, dear." And we go into the nurse's room.

Placing me on a bed, he goes to find the person in charge. Lying down on my side, I watch him move wondering what's gong to happen now. Maybe I just have a stomach virus.

"Okay what seems to be the problem?" A slightly flustered woman asks, adjusting her cap.

"Neku seems to be puking everyday for the past week." Josh says on my behalf, earning a cold shoulder from me tonight. That is if anything is happening tonight.

"Okay, I'll just need Neku to...sorry if it embarrasses you but pee in this cup for me." And she hands me said cup, and pointing toward the bathroom.

Indeed that is slightly embarrassing, but I do as she asks quickly and coming back to them.

"Great I'll get this checked out, and then some other tests can happen while we wait. Like blood pressure, reactions, the works." She grins, vanishing with the pee cup, ewww, and coming back with her stuff.

Just looking at Joshua, I let her do all her business, then a beeping on her watch notifies her of something.

"Be right back!" And just like that she seems to vanish again.

Joshua comes to sit down next to me, and his fingers pluck in between my own. "You're going to be alright." He whispers kissing my temple. Nodding back, I lie my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever, the sooner we get out of here the better." I sigh, then straighten up when she comes back.

"So you want to hear the good news? Or the bad news? Wait they are basically the same, unless he isn't your baby's father." She mused looking at a stick in her hand.

"B-bbaby?" I say, almost crushing Josh's hand now. "Wait does that mean I'm pregnant!?"

"Yep! It doesn't happen often, well almost never, but I have had some male students here get pregnant. Probably because of Professor Vexen though..." Then she bends down to look at me. "Don't worry the mommy and child always turn out fine. Last person I saw in here that realized they were pregnant had the same expression as you." Then she pats my head running off to get something.

I nod, then side glance at Joshua...what the hell?! Is this for real, tell me it's a joke!

Joshua notices me looking and he comes and hugs me. "It'll be okay Neku. You've got me."

Closing my eyes, I let my body fall and sleep a little as the shock of all this comes over me.

-LINE-

Blinking my eyes open, I realize it is now dark. Night time, I guess? A yawn comes out of my mouth and I sit up slightly letting the blankets around me fall, showing me my nude chest.

Moving my fingers, I lightly touch my stomach, so I have something growing inside me then...Tears prick in the corners of my eyes and I hug myself. My small pity party wakes up the person next to me, and I stop. So Joshua is with me here still it seems.

"Neku, you feel okay?" Joshua asks, holding me closer around the waist. His lips brush under my ear, and I shiver my worrying disappearing fast.

"Yeah, I just...can't believe this a bit. Do you want to still do this?" And I look into his eyes, grabbing his hands as he holds me.

"Yes, I love you Neku, and I'll love you even more because of this." His hands pass over my belly tickling a little.

"Love you too Joshua." And I kiss his lips, hoping for more happiness for us in the future.

-LINE-

A.N.

Whooo, go mpreg and randomness!

Oz the Magician, it's all good, it makes me happy that people even review on this at all~ I like the last sentence of that too, very clever of me, yes :3

Ekkkkk I. O. Heaven! I'm glad you feel that way with my drabbles, I am so not worthy to hear that from you ohhhh. Thanks with the good luck of tic tacs *pops another one* yum!

zacks. little. puppy you are so welcome, and nope the link doesn't work T.T

lol and DemyxFangirl maybe it was Sho maybe it wasn't, but that does seems cool hehe.

Thank you all! It was crazy how fast you all reviewed. It made me so happy I just had to keep writing and I turned this out as well! Laters, shhhhh I'm doing this during school, and I have some pb and strawberry jelly sandwiches xD


	46. Bubbles

A.N.

pov Neku~~~

-LINE-

Lifting the wand from the bottle of soapy substance, I blow lightly making some bubbles. I smile as they form into existence, so pretty. The wind catches them taking them away from me and into the world. How I wish I could just leave and go with them…Dangling my feet over edge of the bridge I dip my wand back into the bottle blowing some more out.

"Hey Neku." A cheerful voice calls bringing me back from my musing on the bubbles. They hug me, and put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who~"

Placing the bottle and wand on the concert bridge I was currently sitting on I giggle a little, already knowing who it was. Touching his hands-yes his- I run my hands between his cuddling them. "Why it's Yoshiya Kiryu of course." I giggle, pulling his hands away, as I turn to look up at him. He looks so nice today, even when he is having a crappy day he always looks good. And he is such a great boyfriend as well…I don't deserve him! "How you know I would be here Josh?"

"This is our place, when are you never coming here?" Joshua then sits down, holding my left hand in his right now. "It's always nice when the sun sets on the water here as well."

Looking toward the close to setting sun, I sigh happily leaning on him. "Yeah it is beautiful."

I feel a kiss on my forehead, and I turn to look at a smirking Joshua now. "Not as beautiful as you are dear." Then he kisses me on the lips pulling me closer. Perfect~

Grabbing his shoulders I surprise him during the kiss by pushing him down on the bridge, and placing my legs on both sides of his hips making sure not to disconnect our lips this entire time. Letting up slightly I look into his violet eyes grinning down at him, resting on him enough not crush him hopefully! Placing my hands on his chest now, I lean on him and fake blowing him a kiss.

"You little minx!" Josh laughs reaching up to my shoulders and turning us up and around to now have reverse rolls.

"And a tease!" I hoot out, rubbing my leg noticeably up against his pelvis. I'm delighted when a rather loud moan comes from his mouth.

"But all mine." And it seems like he all but attacks my lips. Making him work for it I try to make it where I'm topping, but he just turns it back to him. This happens a few times, all along still playing with our lips together even with our tongues now. It feels so nice, I think as I skimp my tongue along his perfect teeth.

With one final turn on him, I accidently push him off the bridge. Oh no no no, moving over to the edge I look down into the water trying to find him. A few moments later he pops up throwing water up into the air with him.

"Hey why don't you come join me in here!" He calls up to me, throwing his shirt over to the bank.

Sticking my tongue out at him, I watch as he moves in the water, then mimics what I do. Puffing my cheeks out, I throw my shirt toward the bank with his already wet one. "CANON BALL!" I yell, jumping in with him, then attacking Joshua's back.

"I've got you, I've got you~" I tease locking myself on him. "What do I win?"

Turning in the water, Josh smiles at me. "Why a kiss my dear." And we stay in the water for a little while longer enjoying ourselves for a bit. So nice.

-LINE-

A.N.

Actually...I don't think this one turned out very well, I was totally bsing it, but I like describing the motions of them doing stuff ohhhhhh~

Oh I. O. Heaven, yes his undying love of pickles! (they don't allow us to have pickles anymore at school :C Not fair!) Thank you for thinking I might be improving, that is so awesome. And ohhhhhh I do hope you really enjoy that writing class~

And DemyxFangirl, yes...the mpreg! And saw what, I'm highly confuzzled...

Hope you like my idiot moments, and hot damn 3 this week, score! And maybe another tomorrow, I'm thinking of a ramen one...possibly xD Laters~


	47. Rain

A.N.

It has been raining off and on for the past few days. I feel so emoy and shyt, I wonder what my fingers think about making now that I have a computer to play with again...also think of this as post-game time kk.

-LINE-

"I'm only happy when it rains~" My phones started singing out and I just adjusted them and sighed, flipping through to another song. Usually I wouldn't care about what song I was listening to currently but Garbage was singing a song that was the total opposite of what I was feeling right now. The rain wasn't really bringing me much happiness at the moment. I wish I was only happy when it rained then it would be easier for things, but all it was giving me was an empty heart and some emo like thoughts.

It seems that I get even more depressed and sad when ever the rain does pour down. I don't know what to do to stop this. Looking out the window more dribbles of rain come against glass cascading down to the ground and into the already wet dirt. How it feels to hit it, would probably be a nice thing to muse about one day, I think, picking up my head phones and dropping all of my electronics out of my pockets. Someday...if ever.

Opening the door to the outside I look at the time and ruffle my hand through my still dry hair. Nobody's going to miss me, and when they do it'll be too late. Quietly shutting the door behind me I make sure it is locked back up and let the rain soak me all around. This feels so much better.

Tears come out of my eyes joining the rain rumbling down. Why do I always feel like this, so much like a wasted space. A dreadful like cry comes from my mouth, and I quickly cover it up with my hands and it dies out. No I need to start moving where to a nice place to wallow in self pity and maybe even die? Unconsciously my feet start to move me. The rain seems to fall harder the wonderful sound of the thunder rumbling around me. Even the lightning that hits around is amazing.

I pass by streets and streets not even knowing where the outcome will be when I finally do stop. Allowing myself just to embrace the night sky filled with blackening clouds I walk and keep going almost a doll to my feets' whims. My hair...my poor spiky hair is all flat and plastered around my face. Lifting my bangs up I peek around and see that I'm at Hachiko. Smirking the corners of my lips a little, I let a laugh roar from my lips.

The pure beauty of this horrible end! Reaching up, I touch the dog that kept coming for his master, then sit on the ground as the rain steadily falls around us. So nice...

My eyes start to grow a little heavy as the time passes. Sneezing I rub at my nose. I might be getting a bit sick, but not for much longer I suppose. Closing my eyes I sit on a nearby bench and wait. Waiting for what, I don't even know.

Everything clangs out as I grope for my head phones and realize they aren't there. Just a ghost like reaction I guess, I sigh looking up to the sky. A shiver goes down my spine and I see now an umbrella over my face. Gasping slightly I look over and see a pair of jeans in my view and some smart looking shoes.

"Now Neku why you out in the rain like this?" And I see his head peeking down at me.

"I don't know why Joshua..." I say, standing up and being under the dark umbrella with him now. "How did you know I was here?" I ask, cuddling the middle of the handle of the pole in my hands now.

Josh reaches out to pat at my wet cheek then it seems like he starts to caress it in his hand before letting me go. "I know everything that happens in Shibuya Neku, even what goes through that night owl head like yours." Bonking my nose he looks over toward the station way then back at me. "Come with me, let's get you all cleaned up Nekky~" Then he starts to pull me with him.

Following him I feel like a little lost puppy a bit, but I keep moving. Allowing him to take me anywhere, I don't really care anymore, and some more tears come out of my eyes, I just don't care anymore. Resting my chin on Joshua's shoulder I wonder a bit, but just try to shut my mind down and with it my eyes.

When I peek them back open I see that we are in his pad, and he is leading me to his bedroom, the umbrella long forgotten.

"Here." He says tossing me a towel. "Take a shower and get warmer okay?" Then Josh leaves me in the doorway of the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me I let my wet clothes fall to the floor, turning the knobs for the hot water on.

Clutching the towel I decide to listen to him, even though the shower sort of sounds like the rain above us falling down again. My heart beats faster and I just get even more confused. Dropping down against the wall I wrap my arms around my knees then let the rest of my tears come out, with some cries and whimpers as well.

Barely I hear the door to the bathroom open and the figure of Joshua from behind the glass. "Neku, turn off the shower and come on out now. I'll lay with you in bed if that will help you."

Slowly moving I do as he says, allowing him to wrap a towel around me then dry me off with another. The feels of the soft towel has me shivering at it. My eyes remain closed and the barest of lips touching comes over me, and I blink back open, wondering if I imagined it.

A smirk comes over his face and he leads me back to the bedroom and to his closet. Tossing me a pair of boxers, I slip into them before even looking at his wide bed. Those eyes of his have me quaking at what might happen in that bed, but I trust Joshua with all my being, so I crawl under the blankets and turn my back to him and his violet eyes.

I'm a bit surprised when Josh comes right behind me, spooning me, but I relax and curl my body against his. So nice, I muse, shutting my eyes in the darkness and the rain. Josh's hands also come around me, one placed on my hip, kneading the skin barely, the other weaving the fingers of his with mine. Smiling I sigh happily laying my head with his as I sleep, smiling wider as I bet the rain has finally stopped.

-LINE-

A.N.

Wow...just wow hands you worked it out awesomely, whoop whoop!

Lol, yes DemyxFangirl I get it now, thanks and your fanfic looks wonderful! I can't wait to read some more of it pwease when you can!

Oppsie zacks. little. puppy I wasn't able to make the ramen one, but I have it in a little wip for now of it!

And anon...LET ME HUG YOU! You seriously do not know how much that review meant to me, because of it, it had me writing a fanfic today and expressing all my feelings, wooooo! I'm a senior as well, Ste. Genevieve baby~ And I get all excited when I post these babies, and then receive the most wonderful reviews like your own. So no, THANK YOU sooooo much for having the courage to at least write those awesome words to me, it totally means a lot you see, so I hope you enjoy this one chu~

So laters and hopefully I get out of my emoy mood soon night~!


	48. Ai

A. N.

"Neku, guess what, guess what, guess what!" Shiki all but yells to me as I sit down next to her on the bus. She seems to be in a much better mood than just a few days ago.

"What?" I ask, putting my purple head phones on, but keeping a side off to show I'm still listening to her.

"Well remember me telling you about that guy on tumblr?"

"Ummm that Beat guy?" I say racking my brain a little.

"Yes! He and his family are moving here now and isn't that grand." A carefree sigh escapes her mouth as she links arms with me. "I bet he is nice in real life as he is on the internet."

"Don't get your hopes up." I mutter, flipping through some songs. "Do you even know what he looks like?"

"Yeah I do, see?" Then Shiki flips open her phone to show me. A pic of a sort of beefed up guy looks back. Blue eyes and blond hair it seems, and a slightly smaller girl version of him right next with matching hats.

"So he has a younger sister?" I ask, looking at the picture still seeing some more detail every time I see it. They look pretty close.

"Yep, and with his cousin Joshua as well." Flipping through to another picture, my heart seems to drop then pick up with more speed as I look at this one. A smirking boy looks back at me, and the natural curl of his hair looked so right. I couldn't tell if it was a light blond or silver. "I think I remember Beat saying they adopted him, but doesn't he look nice as well Neku?"

Turning away from her, I nod my head willing my heart to be still. Why did I feel like this? It's just a picture, pull yourself together Neku. My cheeks start to heat up some and I look away.

"Awww does somebody feel like they are getting a wibble crush? This is great Neku, Joshua's also gay, my gaydar is tingling at this! So when we get to school we can meet them all and-"

"No Shiki get those thoughts out of your head!" I say through clinched teeth. "I'm not going to date anybody so just…don't kay." Shoving my hands into my pockets I look away from her. "I don't want to talk about this…" I look back into her eyes. "I just can't okay Shiki." Dating doesn't seem nice, all you get is heart break you should know that, I add on in my head not wanting to tell her the rest really.

I see her brown puppy dog eyes, but she brings back a soft smile hopefully not hearing my thoughts. "Okay, but at talk to them and try to get to know Josh a little at least."

"Sure…" I whisper back letting a smile of my own peek out. Oh how I will learn to regret those word.

-LINE-

"Josh is such a fucking ass prick with a stick stuck up way too far up his butt." I groan sitting beside the gang on the table for lunch. I was starting to brood on how Joshua was going to come up and have to sit with us. I'm okay with the Bito part of the family, but the Kiryu…can just go jump in a hole and die.

"Oh come on Neku he's not that bad." Shiki smirked, sitting down across from me and the new Freshie man sister, Rhyme. She is such a doll, and so sweet to everyone it seems.

Giving Shiki the look, I roll my eyes laying my head on my arms talking to her. "Whatever and I have like all my classes so far with him…" I sigh, listening to the noises of people eating, gross. Pulling my head phones back on I relax a little. Music, ohhhh sweet sweet music.

"Well then you are sort lucky Neku, I don't know anybody here." Rhyme laughed quietly, looking at her hamburger with distaste it seemed. "Is this seriously what they are going to feed us here?"

"Yep get used to it Rhyme, although it seems like your brother will gladly eat it if you don't." Shiki grins looking over to where Beat apparently was. I don't turn, and next thing I know it, I felt a cool hand touch my thigh making me jump clutching my head phones around my neck.

"Jumpy aren't you Neku?" Joshua breathed next to my ear, making me shiver at the feeling. Goddammit even though I was trying to hate him with every fiber of my being…I'm starting to fall for him it seems. Just like when I first saw him, I was hooked to him. I don't want to be though! These feelings are so annoying, I don't want to fall in love with anybody.

"No, just my every cell trying to jump away from you it seems." I retort, peeling his hand away from me. I wonder how it would feel if he would of slide that hand a bit higher…and I sort of gasp at my thoughts. What the hell is wrong with me?! That is so dumb of me ughhhh!

"More like jump to me dear." Josh smirks moving his hand under my chin. Too close to the phones Joshua, too close. Seeing red I defend myself, and push away from him causing him to fall on the ground. I know I didn't push him nearly enough to cause any serious damage, so I stand walking over him as I move to talk to Shiki now.

"Sorry Shiki I can't stand him, I'm 100 percent behind you and Beat but I can't stand _Joshua _at all." Hoisting my backpack I rub Rhymes' blonde hair playfully then throw a glare at Josh daring him to come near me. But he just sits there on the floor with a weird look in his eyes that I brush off. "I'll be in the art room." I mutter leaving.

Dammit, that is so weird of me, and what was that look of his? Opening the door to my next class I look toward the clock, seeing I still have over 30 minutes to the next class. "Mr. H you in here?" I call out, but it seems like he is not in right now. Pulling my sketch book out of my bin I stare out the window, looking for some inspiration. Taking my pencil an idea pops into my head, and I start sketching letting my hand take course with its' whim for now. Then it started taking shape into a humanoid like figure with wings...and a slight curl like effect to his hair.

The door is banged open, and I jump at the sound pulling my head phones off and moving off my stool. My heart thumps wildly as I see the form of the very person that I was avoiding up to this moment. Gulping I turn my drawing over and move slowly toward him. "Joshua-" But I'm quickly cut off by him.

"Zip it Neku, I've been trying to be nice to you all day. Hell I might like you more than I'm willing to admit but this attitude of yours is hard to judge by!" Joshua huffs, moving closer to me, his violet eyes looking into mine. Locking the door behind him he seems to move faster to me, and I back up into the nearest wall, bonking my head a little on it. "Do you like me, can you like me, or should I just read your attitude and go the hell away?" He sighs, locking me into a hold with him above me. "Could you even love me someday..." I barely hear him whisper and I flush at his words.

Grabbing onto his front, I twist my fists into his button up shirt and look at him. "I don't know what I feel about you. Anger mostly because you are so arrogant. But even before I first saw you in real life...I felt a pull in my chest and just, yeah." Seeing a little shock in his eyes I give him a little more of what I mean. Yanking him down more to my level I kiss him openly on the mouth savoring this feeling for as long as I can.

I'm really not surprised when he starts returning the kiss, but when his hands come out and reach for my ass I push away a bit. "What the hell!" I yell as he continues to knead my ass. "Stop that!"

"No thank you, I want to enjoy this with all I've got." And Josh attacks my lips again pushing me to the ground. Short pants come out of my mouth and then I notice that he is bringing my shirt higher, til it is almost over my head. "You look so fuckable Neku." Joshua smirks rubbing at my exposed nipples.

"Oh gawd." I all but whimper out at his touch. How did this become this fast?

"So how does this-" Then we hear a key in the lock outside turning and I start to freak out.

"Shyt shyt shyt!" I say pushing him easily off of me and running back to my desk. "Go hide Josh!" I yell in a whisper even though that just makes my voice all scratchy sounding. Mr. H comes in looks around and shugs as more students follow after.

"Thought I had this open." He said, waving at me, and I relax a little hoping that Joshua would go away to his next class. Looking away from the entrance, I jump a little when Josh settles down next to me again.

"Why I don't have to Neku, seems like I have this hour with you as well. Isn't that swell?" He smirks, placing his hand on my thigh again like at lunch. "But I think I'll like this class the most Nekky." Then he squeezes me.

Looking down, I pull at the corners of my paper, wishing he would stop touching me already. Pushing his hand off I let him know that is what I want and flip the paper over and try to keep drawing even with him watching me. "Oh and what were you drawing before I came in here dear~"

"Something beautiful and deadly." I smirk, seeing in my mind's eye that it looks a bit like Josh. "So...do you...want to try and dat-"

"Yes!" Joshua says, grabbing me. "You are mine now!" And a kiss is placed on my forehead.

"Okay." I respond and a light smile comes over my face.

...it was only later that I found out that while tumblring with Beat that she tumblring with Joshua too, sending pictures of me long before I knew about him. Nice one Shiki, nice one.

-LINE-

A.N.

Sooooo school and fanfics I want it to stop! I hate that that is almost all that I want to write about right now x.x No wait I want a smexy scene now, ku ku ku.

Dem-Dem rps are epic! I love rping and they actually give so many ideas to me and my partners :3 I love my partner in crime who talks to me consistently everyday. Blame her most because I get caught in them so much that I forget what my plot and train of thought is x.x

zacks. little. puppy don't worry it related to mine as well, and yes ramen...akdfjalksdjflkadsjfdafiojavf sf

And hello again Dren! Yes, I take the time to read every review I get! It makes me happy when I see a new one ohhhh so thank you so very much. I know what you mean about shitty school *shifty eyes* but last year, right?

Hope this was a good one as well peeps, and um pepsi for all! Bye for now~


	49. Misunderstanding

A.n.

It's my story so all you haters can go some place else, ya'hear? Pov Neku

-LINE-

Laying my head on my arms I set it slightly to the side looking over at him through my blue eyes. _Why did you decide to come over and help after all this time?_ My arms still feel itchy from all the medicine and bandages you put on to cover my bloody arms._Why did you not let me just die?_ Shutting my eyes for a bit I listen as you make something in my tiny kitchen. I don't even think there is a whole lot of food in there, I haven't had anything in three days because of you...Josh.

"Neku, here eat this. You need more food in you and lots of water as well." Blinking my eyes back open I stare up at you a little startled. It seems like there is some sort of soup in the bowl. "It's ramen, take it, I'll get some juice from my room and maybe some more stuff." Moving over to the door I watch as you open it waiting for you to leave before I dump this down the sink. But you seem to read my mind almost and come back over to brush my bangs from my head. "You move off that couch I'm going to jump you Nekky. So stay I'll be right back." A kiss is placed on my forehead and I can feel a blush coming over my face. Then Josh leaves as I nurse the hot bowl in my hands and I stare a little at the shut door.

Why is he doing this I thought he hated me...and some tears come to my eyes but I wipe them away. Turning in my position on the couch, I look at my tv deciding to turn it on for some noise as I place the bowl in my lap for now. I don't like the silence, it seems to want to kill me a little by worming its way painfully back into my heart.

Picking up the remote it feels a little heavy in my hand and I grip it as I press the power button. A light gasp comes from my mouth as the muscles in my arm spasm and makes me feel a bit of pain from my many cuts. That feels so good, and yet horrible at the same time.

The click of my door handle turning has me looking back over at it and Joshua comes back in with his arms laden with some things and a backpack over his shoulder. Briefly his violet eyes catch mine before I drop them back to my bowl of ramen. Lifting the spoon I take a small sip of the broth not really wanting to touch the noodles for now.

My stomach seems to rumble a little begging for more; I can feel my blood under my bandage just wanting to spill out, and my left hand skimps a little over the corner of it, wanting the same.

I keep my eyes shut savoring the flavor over my tongue missing the taste of ramen. It used to be my most favorite of dishes. My ears pick up on the slightest of steps, even over the television and I hear as Josh sits down next to me. "There, I'll ask the administrators tomorrow if I can just move in with you. Your place is so much bigger than mine." He grins, a hand going around my shoulder as Josh leans closer to me.

Side glancing over I finally seem to be able to talk. "...why?" I whimper out the water works finally starting to spill over making my vision all blurry. "Why are you here, why didn't you let me die, what do you want from me?! I fucking told you my feelings and you already let me know you didn't want me. I don't...I don't want to be made a fool of...so why?" I let out all the anger I feel, then I pick the bowl up and place it on the table. Before I can get all the way up though Joshua pulls me back, hugging me all around.

"You're not a fool Neku, no never have I thought so. And I was astonished when a few days ago you confessed your feelings to me that I...I just didn't know what to do. Then you ran off before I could confirm them back. I was going to tell you the day after but you didn't show up to classes. Or the day after and I got worried." His hold on my got tighter and I tried to quiet my sobs a little as I was left pressed against his chest. "Don't ever cut again Neku, I was scared that you were dead when I came over here. Good thing I'm learning to be a nurse right?"

"Yeah.." I whisper back letting my arms come around him as it seems like he isn't letting go any time soon. I like being hugged it is so wonderful. "So what does that all mean...?"

"That I want to date you and be there for you Neku." Joshua confirms my suspensions for me and I push away to look at his face. It's all serious with some cute humorous accents to it.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Josh agrees then kisses me. The kiss is so light and brief that I can hardly wait for more. My eyes close during it not wanting him to end it but continue.

I'm the first to let go for breath which sucks,but I hear him come next to me whispering in my ear. "I've loved you Neku since middle school and I never thought I would ever get you with me. I love you." And Josh kissed my neck under my ear sending shivers down my back.

"I've loved you since I ever laid eyes on you...and still have even when my mom told me two boys should love each other." Pausing I allow my body to enjoy the slight pleasure your lips were bringing to me. "I would like to be your boyfriend."

"Then boyfriend you are and forever be if we can." And his nose comes over to wiggle against mine. "Kay?"

"Kay." I grin sealing our lips together thinking about hiding my blades from him probably in the future...if I need them that is.

-LINE-

A.N.

Okay so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. So much has been happening to me and I guess this chapter can sort of explain my feelings, right?

Lol I. O. Heaven I wish I had gay friends. I mean I don't even know who is gay in my school or else I would be friends with them and be happier than I am currently. *le sigh*

And DrenDrenDren, you're so sweet I wish you and I lived closer and were friends.

...I want friends, period end of discussion. Yet I never get any...so oh also I need to tell you guys that I have gotten a little out of touch with my twewy mood. A little I say and yet y'all get another chapter don't you? So I might just start making more chapters on all of my kh stuff or not. Maybe new ideas, I do think I will start moving the stories in here that I like the most into so chaptered fics like I already have the Hybrid so fair. So...can I have some love, and everybody can share some apple juice with me?


End file.
